6 Robins: The story of The Huntress!
by TheRockingWriter
Summary: Sequel to 5 Robins: The story of older brother Dick!, read that first. AU: Helena Wayne grew up with her 5 older siblings, Dick, Jason, Tim and Stephanie Grayson and her half-brother Damian. Over her life-time each and every one of them was Robin. At age 11, it was her turn. After several near disasterous fights, Helena gave up being the Girl Wonder and became... The Huntress!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Huntress

**I am pretty sure most of the people reading this haven't bothered to read _5 Robins: The story of older brother Dick! _so here's some things you need to know...**

**Catwoman and Batman are married.**

**The first 4 Robins are biological siblings.**

**Zatanna goes by Raven.**

**Zatanna and Dick never broke-up.**

**Bart is Barry's and Iris's son and in the _Delta _story-line Iris is pregnant with Bart's younger siblings.**

**Cassandra Cain was adopted by Jim Gordon and is Barbara's little sister.**

**Jason and Damian are ALIVE!**

**There are 2 story-lines. In the _Alpha _story-line their ages are...**

**Helena Wayne/The Huntress: 12**

**Damian Wayne: 17**

**Stephanie Grayson/The Spoiler: 19**

**Tim Grayson/The Red Robin: 20**

**Jason Grayson/Agent Hood: 23**

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing: 27**

**Zatanna Grayson/Raven the Mistress of Magic: 27**

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl: 26**

**Cassandra Cain-Gordon/The Black Bat: 23**

**Carrie Kelley/Catgirl: 26**

**Selena Wayne/Catwoman: 44**

**Bruce Wayne/Batman: 45**

**Juliet Grayson: 1**

**Mary Grayson/Baby-Bird: 4**

**Giovanni Grayson: 1**

**Here are their ages in the _Delta _story-line...**

**Helena Wayne/H-bird: 5**

**Damian Wayne/D-bird: 10**

**Stephanie Grayson/The Spoiler: 12**

**Tim Grayson/Robin: 13**

**Jason Grayson/Agent Hood: 16**

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing: 20**

**Zatanna Zatara/Raven the Mistress of Magic: 20**

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl: 19**

**Cassandra Cain-Gordon/The Black Bat: 16**

**Carrie Kelley/Catgirl: 19**

**Selena Wayne/Catwoman: 37**

**Bruce Wayne/Batman: 38**

**This is not 100% consistent with the T.V series. So, now that we've got that cleared up let's get on with the story...**

* * *

_Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Huntress  
_

The Joker swung his crowbar and hit. Harley Quinn clapped, jumping on the spot.

"What hurts more?" said Joker "A?" he hit his victim in the tail-bone.

"Or B?" Harley asked as Joker hit his victim over the head.

The victim groaned something. Joker grabbed his head and pulled it up.

"What that? Speak up," said the clown "Oh! I think you have a collapsed lung,"

The boy spat the blood from his mouth at Joker. The clown let go and his victim slumped on the floor.

"At least the first Boy Wonder had some manners," said Joker, wiping the blood from his cheek with a hankie.

"C'mon, Puddin' we have somewhere to be," said Harley.

Joker slid Harley's coat on her and then his own.

"Bundle up Harley, it's cold out," said Joker, securing a hat on top of her jester hat, then looked at their victim "Be good. Do your homework and go to bed on time..." the victim slumped onto his back "...Robin," and they walked out.

Joker pad-locked the door shut behind them.

"No way he's getting out!" sang Harley.

* * *

Robin rolled forward, onto his feet. Joker was right... he did have a collapsed lung and had no manners. He padded over to the door and rattled the door-handle. He got frustrated and pulled the handle down with all his weight. The hairline fracture in his wrist sent pain up his arm. He went down to his knees. Then he heard a distinct beeping... he looked to the warehouse boiler and saw the glowing, red, count-down.

**5, 4, 3**

Robin dived behind a concrete pillar.

**3, 2, 1**

* * *

The Bats rode along the mountain road. Nightwing's hands were sweating in his computer-gloves. Batgirl turned on her helmet-comm.

"We'll find him, Dick," she said "We always do,"

"Batgirl's right," said Black Bat.

"Look," said Batman and they looked at the warehouse down in the valley.

They sped up their motorbikes... but it was to late.

The entire warehouse was engulfed in flames!

"Jason!" Nightwing exclaimed.

* * *

They ran into the burning remains of the warehouse.

"Over there!" Batgirl pointed out.

Robin's legs were trapped under a concrete beam and his upper body had heavy damage. Both Batman and Nightwing pushed the concrete beam off of the Boy Wonder only to reveal his legs were twisted.

"Oh, Jason," sighed Nightwing.

Tears came to Black Bat's eyes. She cared about Jason. _Really _cared about Jason. It was no secret she had a crush on him. Batman gently lifted Robin up, into a sitting position. Everyone thought he was dead... they were wrong.

Robin suddenly took in a sharp intake of air and gasped each breath.

"We need to get him medical treatment, NOW!" Batman ordered.

* * *

Helena Wayne was 4-years-old. She sat on the sofa of the house they had rented for the 'business trip' (which was code for mission). Mrs Selena Wayne, Helena's mother, sat on the sofa across from her daughter.

"Mommy, look!" Helena said, pointing to the phone with a blinking Bat-emblem on it.

Selena snatched it up and welcomed the communication.

"Batman? What's wrong?" she asked.

Batman didn't answer, he simply tilted the camera to look at the horribly injured Boy Wonder in his arms.

"I'll tell Carrie to prep the med-bay," said the former jewel thief.

"Mom? Is something wrong?" Damian Wayne, Helena's older half-brother, asked.

Selena didn't answer, she only ran to where the Bat-family had temporarily set up shop.

* * *

Helena and Damian snuck into the temporary Batcave. Lying weekly on the surgery table was their older, adopted, brother Jason Grayson (no one knew why his parents named him that). The older, adult, Bats were doing things with gauze and needles and all sorts to him. The hiding siblings were soon joined by the last of their siblings, Stephanie (age 11) and Tim (age 12) Grayson. The slowing beeping of Jason's heart monitor rang in their ears. Tears came to Helena's eyes when the heart monitor began one, long, seemingly endless, beep. Damian clutched his little sister, he was 9 but even he knew what that meant. A little way away sat Black Bat, tears streaming from her eyes. She pulled her domino mask off. Batman pressed down over his son's heart and the heart monitor started beeping again. Selena walked over to Cassandra and rubbed circles around the girl's back, comforting her because of her breaking heart. Selena looked up and spotted her hiding children. She flagged Alfred, who then escorted the children back to the main part of the house.

* * *

It took 12 hours of surgery and Jason's heart stopped several times but the 15-year-old was finally stable. Using zeta-tubes they got him back to the Batcave. From all of his injuries, Jason was lucky not to be in a full-body cast... actually... he was lucky all together. Joker and Harley thought him dead... once the Young Justice found out about the blown up warehouse they would probably assume the same... maybe that was for the best.

Tim sat at his brother's bedside. Jason was in a medically induced coma. He stured and opened his clouded, sapphire blue, eyes.

"Jason!" Tim exclaimed in happiness.

"What up, Tim?" Jason asked.

He sat up and pain shot through his body. He cried out but managed to sit up, cussing in Romanian through gritted teeth.

"Jason!" someone cried.

Cassandra ran over to his bedside.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"Nah... ow," Jason hissed, breathing unsteadily.

Cassandra seemed to be holding back tears.

"How long was I out?" Jason asked.

Tim looked down.

"5," he said.

"5 what?" Jason asked.

Tim sighed.

"Weeks... Jason, you were in a coma for 5 weeks," said Tim "The world's been without a Robin for over a month,"

"Tim... shouldn't you be Robin?" Jason asked "You've been training practically your entire life,"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be Robin because you were injured. I always thought I'd be Robin because you turned 18 and became an independent Bat like Dickie-boy," said Tim "I guess I'm not ready to be Robin,"

"The world needs a Robin, Tim, even if you're _not_ ready," said Jason.

"He's right, Tim," said Bruce, walking over to them.

"But, if I'm not ready then _how _could I be a half-decent Robin?" Tim asked "I _can't _be Robin... not until Jason's in the clear,"

"Who would be Robin until then?" Cassandra asked.

"I could," said someone.

They all looked at Carrie (or Agent C as she was known down in the Batcave).

"I can fight," said Carrie "And it would only be until T-bird's ready to give up being a Baby-Bird,"

"You sure Carrie?" Jason asked.

"As sure as heck!" said Carrie.

They all looked at Bruce.

"Just until I'm ready," said Tim.

* * *

Jason was still bed-bound a month later. It was quite the buzz around Gotham when 'Robin the Girl Wonder' made her debut. As Robin, Carrie wore a black cape with a collar, red shirt with black sleeves, her utility-belt around her waist, knee-high black combat boots and black scaly underwear, not to mention glasses with dark red lenses and black frames. Carrie did well as Robin. Being 18, she was the oldest Robin to date.

Jason looked at the headline on his laptop.

"Robin the Girl Wonder and the Batman take down several of Black Mask's drug-dealers," he read.

"Carrie's a pretty good Robin," said Tim.

"Tim... I'm not against there being a Girl Wonder but I think it's about time Robin the _Boy _Wonder made a come-back," said Jason "Tim... I'm fine now. What happened to me didn't kill me. I'm nearly fully healed. I think it's time you became Robin,"

Tim looked down then up at his brother. He smiled.

"I think so, too," said Tim, then he spotted Cassandra coming "I ur... gotta um... do... something," and he got up and ran into an elevator and left the Batcave.

Cassandra walked over to Jason and sat down beside his bed.

"So Tim is gonna become Robin, eh?" she said "It's about time,"

They smiled at each other and they both began to blush but didn't look away.

"Jason..." Cassandra began "I have something to tell you... I ur... I've wanted to tell you for a long time..."

"What is it, Cassandra?" Jason asked.

Cassandra breathed out.

"Jason... you're my best friend and..." Cassandra looked at her lap "you almost died and I realized I don't want to keep it a secret from you,"

"Cassandra... what's wrong?" Jason asked.

Cassandra breathed out, looked at him and lent forward. Their lips met for a few seconds before she pulled away. Cassandra sat back, looking at her lap.

"I like you," she said "I _like, _like you,"

Jason put his hand on her cheek and made her look at him.

"I _like,_ like you, too," he said "I've liked you since I was 13,"

"Same here," said Cassandra.

They looked at each other before leaning in, their eyes sliding shut, tilting their heads and their lips meeting.

"About time," said Damian from where he hid.

* * *

When Tim was 13 he was introduced to the Team. Some were bitter about it because... well... they thought Jason was dead and thought of Tim as a replacement.

"Team. This is the new Robin," said Nightwing.

"Only a few months and you go through _2 _different Robins?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"The Girl Wonder is actually a Bat-agent called Agent C. She was just filling in until someone more qualified could be found," explained Nightwing "Although... after having a taste of action, Catwoman will be training her as Catgirl,"

They huffed and walked out. Wonder Girl waited until the Team were gone before approaching the new Robin.

"Hey, I'm Cassie," she said "Sorry about them. They're still grieving because of the last Robin... but they shouldn't take it out on you,"

"I heard about what happened to him. I'm... really sorry," Tim said "He sounded like a great guy,"

"He was..." said Cassie "He was Beast Boy's best friend,"

"So I've heard," said Tim.

"C'mon," said Cassie "I'll show you around,"

Cassie took hold of Tim's arm and pulled him down a hallway.

* * *

Cassie took Tim down to the grotto where the memorial hollo-grams were. The Team were down there, except for the Bats and Beast Boy. They heard Cassie and Tim walk in and glared at the new Boy Wonder.

"What are _you _doing here?" asked Bumblebee.

"I'm showing Robin around the Cave," said Cassie.

The Team looked away from them and back at the hollo-gram.

"Even after he dies we're not allowed to know who he was," said Impulse.

Tim looked at his shoes. Seeing the Team grieve over someone who _wasn't _dead pained him. Especially when that person was his older brother.

"From what I've read and from what I've heard from the other Bats... he was asterous," said Tim.

"Did you just say 'asterous'?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"Ur..." Tim rubbed the back of his neck as he blushed "Nah. I said awesome,"

Lagoon Boy shrugged and pushed past him.

* * *

Training was... juvenile... to Tim. Tim had been training since he was 4 (and Beast Boy knew that).

"Robin... how 'bout you and La'gann spar?" Nightwing suggested.

"I don't think that would be fair, Nightwing," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah... I'd crush the short-stuff flat," said La'gann.

"No... it would be unfair to _you, _La'gann," said Beast Boy.

"Ok, then let's see what he's made of," said La'gann.

They both faced each other. Before they started, Nightwing whispered something to Tim (telling him to hold back).

"Alright," said Nightwing "Start,"

La'gann launched forward and aimed a punch to the face. Tim caught his first and pushed it down then caught La'gann's other fist. La'gann tried to pull away. When that failed he tried a kick. In response, Tim cartwheeled, let go of La'gann and landed sitting down. La'gann was flat on his back. He sat up and saw 'the replacement' of his friend stand up. He slid his leg across the ground but Tim back-flipped. He landed in front of La'gann, standing with his arms behind his back. Everyone was utterly bewildered. Somehow, it was like seeing their 'dead' friend again.

"Wow," said Bumblebee.

"How'd you move like that?" Blue Beetle asked "It was like..."

"Training..." said Tim "Even before I met the Bats I was acrobatic,"

"Cool," said Blue Beetle "You ain't half bad New-Robin,"

Tim nervously smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'm Jaime, by the way," said Blue Beetle, his armor folded behind his back.

"I'm Karen," said Bumblebee "and this is my boyfriend, Mal,"

"This is Garfield," said Cassie.

Batgirl and Black Bat both smirked. Tim smiled but still felt bad... was it cruel to let people think their friend was dead?

* * *

Tim had a 6-year-long run as Robin the Boy Wonder but when he was 18 he wasn't ready to give up the cloak and golden utility-belt. He sat at the Bat-computer, thinking over his options, trying to figure everything out.

"My head hurts," he complained.

"How come bro?" Helena asked.

Helena was now 10 and Damian was 15.

"I'm tryin' to figure out what to do. I'm 18 and I can't be Robin anymore but I'm not ready to give it up," said Tim.

"You'll think of something," said Helena and she skipped over to the elevators and went up to the manor above.

Tim looked at his Robin uniform on the computer keyboard. He looked at the 'R' emblem on it. He didn't want to stop being Robin but he needed to be something... _more_ than just _Robin._

* * *

The drug-dealers looked at the weed in the duffel bags.

"There's 10'000 dollars worth there," said one of the suppliers.

"Oh really?" said one of the dealers "I asked a for 100'000 dollars worth!"

"It wasn't a good harvest this year. We can have the rest in a few months," said the supplier.

"Black Mask wants it _now! _Not in a few _months!" _hissed the dealer pulling a gun.

A bird-a-rang came down and knocked the gun away. They looked up at the figure.

"Who are you?" the dealer asked.

The figure dropped into the light.

"I'm the Red Robin,"

* * *

On the other side of the city, Batman and Robin the Girl Wonder had dropped in the check on a business man.

"I can't thank you enough, Batman," said the business man "And it's good to meet the latest Robin,"

"Um... thanks?" said the Girl Wonder, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We better go," said Batman.

Him and Robin went towards the window. The business man grabbed Robin's wrist.

"Hey!" exclaimed the Girl Wonder.

"Let me thank you _properly," _said the business man.

He opened a draw and handed a box to her. Robin opened the box to see a net of micro-robotics.

"It's experimental but it should give you invisibility," said the business man.

"Awesomeness!" said Robin.

"Robin," said Batman, sternly.

"Oh c'mon, Bats!" whined the Girl Wonder.

"I insist!" said the business man.

Batman took the box and it disappeared underneath his cloak.

"Only after its cleared," he said.

* * *

A year passed... When Stephanie was 18 she intended to return to her career as The Spoiler with her new invisibility-cloak but she started feeling funky. She moved out of Wayne Manor and into a nice, small, apartment on a nice, family, estate. She was walking down the street when she collapsed. When she woke-up in a hospital bed she was informed she was a month pregnant... her super-hero career was going to have to wait. At the same time, Dick and Zatanna Grayson learnt they were going to have another child in a matter of months, much to their first-born's joy. There was also a large Earthquake. The city was rebuilt and renamed New Gotham.

* * *

Damian only got 7 months as Robin (which was when he was 16). He and his father were facing some of Black Mask's worst. They dodged behind crates as the bullets were sent flying at them. Damian -Robin- crept away and along the shadows and drew his katanna. He jumped from the shadows and sliced a gun in half.

"Robin!" Batman exclaimed.

Robin hadn't thought it through. A gun was fired and a pain shot through the Boy Wonder from his leg to the rest of his body. He fell onto his side.

"What a irresponsible, rash, boy," said someone.

The gangsters looked as the cops burst in and Batman and the injured Boy Wonder was gone.

* * *

Helena, age 11, was in the Batcave when the Batmobile drove in. Batman got out and took the dying Robin out. He lay his son on the med-bay table and started working on the Boy Wonder's injury before he bled to death. Damian had passed out from blood-loss and lay in the bed as the blood from the transfer went into his vain.

"Dad? Will Damian be ok?" Helena asked.

"Yes, Helena... he will," said her father "Which reminds me... I need to tell your mother,"

Even after _everything _he had gone through, as Batman and as Bruce Wayne, telling his wife bad news was always the hardest thing.

* * *

When Catwoman heard what happened to her son... she ripped to shreds the closest thing near by ($150, silk, curtains). She bolted down the stairs and down to the Batcave where Damian was lying down.

"He'll be fine," said Batman "but he'll be walking with a cane for the rest of his life,"

"Oh, Dami!" the Cat cried.

She went down to her knees and cried. Helena went over to her and patted her mother's shoulder. Catwoman smiled at her daughter, appreciative. Then stood up.

"Do you know who did it?" Catwoman asked.

"I have my suspicions," said Batman.

"Well then... I'll be conducting my _own_ investigation," she said, pulling her cowl over her head and putting her yellow goggles over her eyes **(think of Catwoman from The Batman T.V series) **and ran out of the Batcave.

Batman went over to his daughter and knelt down beside her.

"Helena..." he began "It's time for _you _to be Robin,"

"Robin the Girl Wonder?" said Helena "Asterous!"

"Do you think you're ready?" Batman asked.

"Dad! I've been training since I was 5!" said Helena, rolling her eyes.

Helena had been trained by Catwoman as well as by Batman. She was trained in martial arts and in using a whip like her mother.

* * *

Robin the Girl Wonder and Batman hung around as criminals were put into squad-cars at the New Gotham Docks. Commissioner Gordon walked over to them.

"_Another _new Robin? This is what? Your 6th? 7th?"

"They keep growing-up," said Batman.

"The last one was 15? 16?" said the Commissioner "We enteragated the drug-dealers. They said they shot him in the leg... is he...?"

"He's fine. He just can't be Robin anymore," said the Dark Knight.

"Bats... 11 years ago... I remember that assassin wanted her son back. The one she had with you," said Commissioner Gordon "The last Boy Wonder was him, wasn't it... Your kid,"

Batman didn't say anything, which confirmed what the Commissioner suspected.

"Well I'm bored!" said the Girl Wonder "See ya!"

She went over and flipped on top of a shipping crate and disappeared.

"You don't work very well with her, Bats," said the Commissioner.

Batman looked at him before speaking.

"Robin's my daughter," and he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Back at the Batcave, Helena was getting a lecture from her father/mentor.

"Helena! You could have died!" he said.

"Only because you threw that bat-a-rang!" she retaliated "I woulda been fine if ya hadn't..."

"Helena! We're crime-fighting _partners! _We're meant to work together," said Bruce.

"Well, it's obvious that I work better alone," said Helena "Maybe I shouldn't be Robin,"

"Are you sure about that, Helena?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah Dad. I'd do better alone. We're not very in sinc," said Helena "If you want a partner you'll need one that's _not _me,"

"Helena... You're 11-years-old and you want me to let you fight-crime alone?" Bruce said.

"Yes!" Helena cried "Please, Dad!" she begged.

Bruce thought about it. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from doing anything.

"Alright... but you fight on _my _terms," he said.

"ASTEROUS!" Helena cried out in joy.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! I wanted to show you how things in the Bat-family got that way. I wanted to show you _why _Jason had to stop being Robin and _how _the Team thought of Tim and _how _Stephanie got her invisibility-cloak and _why _Damian had to give up being Robin. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Team and The Huntress

**Here are the answers to some questions you may have...**

_**Doesn't the Team know about the Baby-Birds?**_

**The Baby-Birds only went out in the field that time Talia al Ghul wanted Damian back. In the _Delta_ story-line, people, and the Team, think the Baby-Birds are a myth. Only the members of the Team that know the Bats' secret-identities know they're real. At some point they got out of the habit of going to the Cave.**

_**Does Beast Boy and Zatanna know Jason's still alive?**_

**Yes. The original 8 members of the Team, Garfield and the League know he's still alive.**

_**What will Damian do?**_

**After getting shot in the leg, Damian retired from the hero business but will, on occasion, help the Bats out as a Bat-agent, in which case Damian is refered to as Oracle.**

_**Does Garfield know Tim is Robin/Red Robin?**_

**No duh! Obviously!**

_**Who will be the next**** Robin?**_

**In this, Dick and Zatanna got married when they were 22 and at 23 they had a daughter. That daughter is called Mary Grayson. In the _Alpha_ story-line Mary is 4 and in training to be the next Robin. Normally a Robin-in-training would have their first initial added to the word bird but since Mary's the only Robin-trainee she goes by Baby-Bird. She mainly tags along on patrol with Nightwing and observes him fight-crime from a roof-top. No one is even sure Baby-Bird even exists.**

**If you have anymore questions, just ask in a review!**

* * *

...ALMOST A YEAR AFTER CHAPTER 1...

_Chapter 2: The Team and The Huntress  
_

**(Alpha story-line)**

* * *

The criminals ran through the alleyways. A shadow passed over them and a figure crept through the shadows. They came to the opening of an alley when their mysterious company showed herself. A girl no more than 12 dropped in front of them. She wore a sky blue, short-sleeved, t-shirt under a black, leather, buttoned-up waistcoat. Light grey skinny jeans tucked into her black, knee-high, combat boots that had grey wedges. A black utility-belt around her hips with a whip hanging from it. Grey, lace, elbow-high, fingerless gloves with black ribbon wrapped around her palms and lower arms. A black cape with a grey interior that stayed around her neck thanks to a bat-shaped clasp. A black mask that covered around her eyes with 2 points **(like the Huntress's mask from Justice League Unlimited)**, showing her crystal blue eyes and her ebony hair waved to her shoulders.

"Get outta our way, kid!" a criminal shouted at her.

"Not gonna happen," said the kid, she unhooked her whip from her utility-belt and cracked it "You've made the mistake of committing a crime in _my_ sector,"

"Who are you?" another criminal asked.

"I used to be Robin the Girl Wonder," she said and snapped the end of her whip around the end of a gun one criminal had pulled "But now... I'm The Huntress,"

She pulled her whip back, ripping the gun from the criminal's hands and flicked it away. Before the criminals could react Huntress round-house kicked out, punched another in the face, knocked 2 criminals' heads together and snapped her whip against the wrist of a criminal and thrown him into the wall. They all groaned.

"Man, you're slow. If you wanna be a half-decent crook in New Gotham then you'll have to sharpen your reflexes. I mean, I'm the least experienced Bat and I took you down," said Huntress.

A police-car drove up and 2 officers got out.

"Who are you?" the woman officer asked.

"I'm The Huntress, formally Robin," said Huntress.

The officers got the criminals to their feet and hand-cuffed them.

"We got it from here, Huntress," said the man officer "Officer Turner, call for help. We got 6 guys and only 5 seats in our car,"

Officer Turner, the woman officer, reached into the car for the radio. Through the wind-screen she saw Huntress throw a grappling hook and swing onto a roof-top, the grappling cord rewinding into a pocket on her utility-belt.

* * *

Huntress lent against a chimney as she listened to her iPod. She almost didn't hear her Bat-radio going off. She pressed the talk on the radio and spoke into it.

"What?" she asked.

"Huntress, it's 10 o' clock. Time to come in," said Agent Hood from the Batcave.

"Why? I'm not tired. I have some good fights left in me," she said.

"Not my orders. Batman wants you to come back in, now!" said Agent Hood.

"What about my sector?" Huntress asked, prolonging the inevitable.

"Huntress... we have this conversation every night. Spoiler will be taking over your sector, like every night," said Agent Hood.

"Oh! But Jason! Spoiler has a little girl to get home to," said Huntress "Do you _really _wanna keep a mother away from her child?"

Spoiler's child turned out to be girl who she named Juliet (she would have been named Mary but Nightwing beat her to it and named his daughter Mary).

"Get here. Now," said Agent Hood before signing off.

Huntress sighed and clipped her Bat-radio back onto her belt. She heard the almost silent sound of someone landing on the roof with her. She heard the clip-clop of heels as they walked over to her.

"Hey kiddo. Time to go home," said Catwoman.

Huntress smiled.

"Yes, Mom," she said and swung her grappling hook to the opposite roof-top and swung away.

* * *

Huntress walked into the Batcave and pulled her mask off her head, transforming her into Helena Wayne, daughter off billionaires Bruce and Selena Wayne. The Batcave had 3 floors. She was on the ground floor where things like the Batmobile or the Bat-bikes were kept. The second floor was where training happened and where they kept the 'evidence' from their feats. The top floor was where the zeta-tubes where and all the computer-systems where. Agent Hood sat in his wheelchair by the main Bat-computer controls. Helena went over to the fireman poles that went up all 3 floors and it glowed around her hand. She held onto the pole as she shot up to the top floor. She jumped onto the floor and went over to the elevators. After the Earthquake that turned Gotham into New Gotham hit the Bats took the time to remodel the Batcave.

"It's 10:13," said Agent Hood, not looking at her.

"Well it takes time to get from one end of New Gotham to the other," said Helena.

Agent Hood didn't answer, he just kept typing at the computer. Helena went into the elevator and it shot up to the manor.

* * *

Helena took her key-card out of the slot. When Jason was put in a wheelchair elevators were installed. In order to use them to get down to the Batcave you needed a key-card that everyone who lived at Wayne Manor had (plus Barbara and Cassandra). Ace ran up to Helena and jumped up. Carrie followed.

"Hey, boy, nice to see you too," said Helena, patting the German Shepherd.

"C'mon, Helena, time for bed," said Carrie, pushing Helena towards the stairs.

Carrie had been hired as Helena's nanny as a cover (that and she wanted to move out and needed a job) and she lived in the guest house.

"I ain't tired," Helena insisted.

"Helena... you'll be 13 this year. I think you're old enough to go to bed on time," said Carrie.

Helena huffed and stalked up the stairs. Ace wimpered and Carrie took him away.

* * *

Helena took her cape off and pulled her boots off. She took her socks off and wriggled her toes. She took her waistcoat off and lay back on her bed, still in her light blue t-shirt and grey skinny jeans. The voice of her mother the last time she reminded her rang through her head.

_"Remember to put away your uniform, Helena,"_

Helena groaned and sat up. She gathered up her uniform and dumped it in her washing basket for Alfred to collect in the morning. She put on a plain American football jersey as pyjamas and threw her skinny jeans and t-shirt in the wash. Helena sat on her bed, reading a comic. Carrie slid the double doors apart and peaked inside the 12-year-old's room.

"Lights out, kid," said Carrie.

Helena groaned, put her comic away and turned the lamp off.

"G'night, Carrie," said Helena.

"Sleep well, kid. You have a big day tomorrow," said Carrie before closing the door.

* * *

The next morning; Helena awoke to someone banging on her bedroom doors. She immediately knew who.

"Aright, Damian! I'm awake!" she shouted, sitting up in bed.

One of the doors slid open and Damian poked his head through, his wooden polished cane visible through the door.

"Mom said wake-up," he said.

"Well I'm awake..." said the ex-Girl Wonder "Now let me sleep! It ain't easy having the life of a billionaire's daughter _and _the life of a crime-fighter,"

"I know... Mom still wants you up and about. You've got a big day today," said the ex-Boy Wonder.

"Blah!" said Helena.

"_Blah _to you, too," said Damian before sliding the door shut.

Helena groaned and looked at the canopy above her four-poster bed. She sat up and slid her feet into a pair of plain, peach, slippers.

"Can't I meet the Team _tomorrow?" _she asked "Or next month?"

* * *

"Exited?" was the first thing Bruce said to his daughter when she walked into the kitchen.

"More like tired, Dad," Helena said "Why, exactly, do I have to meet the Young Justice?"

"It'll be good for you," said Bruce.

"What's the story of the New Young Justice anyway?" the ex-Girl Wonder asked.

"Well... they're the protégés and kid partners of the Justice League," said Bruce "And then some. The Team initiative was shut-down when the last of them became adults but was re-instated when the Justice League expanded its membership exponentially," **(the Justice League are now like Justice League Unlimited -love that series!)**

"And I can't reveal my secret ID because...?" Helena asked.

Bruce didn't answer, he merely turned the page of his newspaper.

"Get ready," he said "Tim's going to take you up to the Watchtower in an hour. Today's dress-code; civvies,"

"Aye, aye Captain Dad," said Helena, earning herself a small smirk from her father.

She got up and went over to the kitchen door.

"Remember your shades," he called after her.

"Never forget the shades!" she called back.

* * *

...MEANWHILE; WATCHTOWER... **(Remember; this is not 100% consistent with the T.V series)**

Courtney sat side-saddle on her staff as she hovered in the air as she and the Team waited.

"Do we really _need _a new member? We do pretty awesome with just us," she said, rolling over in the air.

Courtney Whitemore, also known as Stargirl or Star-Spangled Kid, was 14 with blonde hair that stopped in the middle of her back and blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved, navy, crop-top with a white star with a red outline on her chest and an open-top, navy, cowl. Red and white striped shorts with brown rims and a brown belt along with brown ankle boots which her white socks peaked out of the top of.

"Maybe this is a punishment because of what happened in Africa?" said Richie.

Richie Foley, also known as Gear, was 13 with blonde hair and wore glasses. He wasn't in uniform and was wearing jeans and a blue hoodie with a stud in one ear. Richie was a super-genius and used tech he made to fight-crime.

"Africa wasn't that much of a disaster," said Virgil.

Virgil Hawkins, also known as Static, was 12-years-old, 13 that year, and was African American and Richie's best friend. He had brown eyes and black dreadlocks, he wasn't in uniform and wore an orange jumper with a black 23 on one sleeve and around the bottom of the sleeves and jeans. He had electrical powers that, on occasion, went haywire.

"Are you serious, V?" Kara asked "It was mayhem!"

Kara Kent, also known as Supergirl, was 13-years-old, had blonde hair and blue eyes and was Courtney's best friend. Like Courtney, she was in uniform. She wore a white, short-sleeved, crop-top with the red Super S on it, white gloves, a red cape that stopped at the bottom of her back, navy mini-skirt, a red hairband and red boots.

"Could have been worse," said Zachary.

Zachary Zatara was Raven's kid-cousin **(Remember; in this Zatanna goes by Raven)** and was 11-years-old, 12 that year. He had messed-up, black, hair and had light-grey eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a red tie, a formal jacket and trousers but wore black running sneakers.

"How, exactly, could it have been worse, Zach?" Kara asked.

"I don't know! It just could have!" he said "And don't call me Zach!"

"Alright, _Zachary," _said Kara, making a point of his name "Does anyone know who the new member is?"

"S.T.R.I.P.E knows but wouldn't tell me," said Courtney, S.T.R.I.P.E was her stepfather and partner in crime-fighting "From what I gathered from him, the new member is a loner,"

"Team," came Red Robin's voice from the entryway "This is The Huntress,"

Standing by Red Robin was a 12-year-old girl. Her ebony hair was in a pony-tail and she wore dark sports-glasses. She wore a light blue varsity bomber jacket with white sleeves and hood with a dark blue H on the left side (H for Helena and for Huntress). Light blue, acid-wash, jeans and white, Nike, sneakers with dark blue Nike ticks on them.

"Hi," she said, waving slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Virgil "Hold up! The Huntress? As in _The _Huntress? She's a _Bat!"_

"You've heard of her?" Richie said.

"Yeah. She used to be Robin the Girl Wonder but that didn't work out so she became The Huntress and as long as she fights on Batman's terms, she's allowed to fight crime alone!" said Virgil "That's the public story anyway,"

"Huntress is also trained by Batman _and _Catwoman," said Red Robin "I'll let you 6 get better acquainted," and he left.

The Team stared at Huntress, who rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm Supergirl," said Kara "But, since you're joining the Team, you can call me Kara,"

"I'm Courtney A.K.A Star-Spangled Kid," said Courtney "or Stargirl. Whatever you prefer,"

"I'm Static but you can call me Virgil," said Virgil "And this is my best-bud Richie A.K.A Gear," and he put Richie in a headlock.

"Sup?" asked Richie "And Mr Pouty over there is Zachary,"

Zachary and Huntress had already met. Well... Zachary _was _Huntress's oldest brother's wife's kid-cousin. They had first met when Huntress was forced to spend the night at Raven's and Nightwing's place shortly after Zachary moved in with them.

"Sup, Zach?" Huntress said.

"Don't call me Zach!" said Zachary.

"Alright, _Zach," _said Huntress.

"So, what can we call _you?" _Zachary asked, knowing full well she wasn't allowed to tell.

"I- I'm not allowed to tell. But, since you can't call me Huntress in public, you can call me Tessa," said Tessa.

"Ok, Tessa. We were gonna go to Happy Harbour. C'mon! It'll be fun!" said Kara, floating in the air.

"Ur... ok," said Tessa.

Kara smiled, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the zeta-tubes.

* * *

The Team walked out of the fake broken photo booth and into the alleyway. The day was sunny and the air was warm.

"You 3 are in uniform," Tessa pointed out.

Courtney, Zachary and Kara looked down at their clothes.

"Zachary? Would you please...?" Kara asked.

"Emit ot yrt a wen kool," he said, slowly thinking over the words.

Kara stopped floating above the ground and her uniform changed to a white blouse, light brown jacket, white flip-flops and acid-wash denim shorts. Courtney jumped off her staff and held it in her hand as her clothes changed to army-camouflage cargo-shorts, wedge-heeled sandles and a blue t-shirt with a Mickey Mouse silhouette on it. Zachary's suit changed to jeans and a red t-shirt with a black top hat on it.

"Your staff..." Tessa said, doubtfully.

"Knirhs ot eht ezis fo a licnep," said Zachary.

Courtney's staff shrunk down to the size of a pencil and she dropped it in her pocket.

"Alright then," said Tessa.

* * *

They sat in a booth at a diner. They held their soda bottles in their hands. Zachary looked around them before leaning towards his bottle cap and covered the gap with his hand.

"Nepo," he whispered.

The bottle cap shot up and he caught it in his hand.

"Zachary!" hissed Courtney.

Zachary smirked at her and the waitress returned with their food.

"Here you go, kids. Don't eat to fast," she warned before walking away.

"So Tessa..." said Kara "Are you gonna stay?"

"Huh?" Tessa asked.

"Are you gonna join the Team?" Richie asked.

"Nabu knows we need another girl on the Team," said Courtney.

Zachary frowned at her, reached over and punched her arm.

"Quit with the Nabu jokes, Courtney. That guy's stealing my uncle's life from him," he said.

"So, Tessa? You in?" Virgil asked.

"Well... I don't know. I've always been a loner and my partnership with Batman didn't work out... I just don't know," said Tessa.

"Think about it," said Kara.

There was suddenly a blip from her ear-comm and she pressed the small button.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Supergirl," came Superman's voice.

"Oh, hey cuz. What up?" Kara asked.

"A New Gotham villain called Trembler has made his way to Happy Harbour. Can you and the Team check it out?" Superman asked.

"Of course, cuz. Check in later," said Kara and the communication went dead "C'mon. Time to go," she said, standing up.

"What's going on?" Zachary asked.

"Trembler's in Happy Harbour," said Kara.

"Oh yeah. I read on the Bat-computer he had broken out of prison a few days ago," said Tessa.

"Well, Huntress, we'll need you on this one," said Courtney.

"Yeah. Let's take the newbie for a test run!" said Richie.

They walked out of the booth to go but a waiter stepped in their way.

"We don't tolerate dine-n-dashers! Pay!" he said "$14.99!"

They delved into their pockets to grab their money. Tessa started balancing on one foot, impatient.

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed her wallet and handed the waiter a note.

"Keep the change!" she said and they ran out of the diner.

The waiter looked down at the $100 note in his hand. _That girl has money to burn, _he thought as he went to deposit the money in the register.

* * *

It took the Team 2 seconds to find Trembler. A small Earthquake came from the warehouses. Courtney grabbed her mask from her pocket and pulled it on, flicking her golden hair free. Richie took his glasses off and took his helmet out of his backpack and passed Virgil his mask. Stargirl took her shrunken staff out and held it out for Zachary.

"Worg ot sti lamron ezis," he said.

The staff grew to it's usual size and the Team ran/flew in the direction of the villain.

* * *

They came to a stop as another quake hit. Static took his disk out of his sleeve, unfolded it, gave it a charge and jumped on it. Gear activated his rocket boots and hovered beside him. Stargirl sat side-saddle on her staff. Yellow lightning shot from the warehouse.

"Huntress! Can Trembler... do that?" Zachary asked.

When she didn't answer they looked to see Huntress was gone.

"Huntress!" exclaimed Zachary.

"But... she was just here?!" questioned Supergirl.

There were sudden explosions from the warehouse.

* * *

Trembler threw Huntress into a support beam. The Team ran/flew in. Supergirl landed and helped Huntress to her feet.

"You have _some_ taste in friends," she said.

"Yeah, well, this one plays kinda rough," said Huntress.

Trembler put his hands to the ground and shook the Earth. Only Gear, Static and Stargirl weren't affected; being in the air. Stargirl slid off her staff and shot light at Trembler. It wrapped around him and she lifted him off the ground.

"Let's see you shake the Earth when you're _not _on _it!_" Stargirl said.

"Well, Star-Spangled Kid, I may not be able to shake the ground but I can sure shake you!" he shouted.

He grabbed the light and shook it. The vibrations went up the light, to the staff and shook the holder. Stargirl felt like her brain was bouncing around in her skull. She involuntarily let go of her staff and both fell to the ground.

"Star!" exclaimed Supergirl.

Huntress watched the super go to the aid of her best friend. She reached underneath the back of her bomber jacket.

"You children are pretty boring. I'm not even breaking a sweat!" said Trembler.

In a second; Huntress grabbed the handle of her whip, pulled it out and cracked it around Trembler's arm.

"We're _not _children!" she said, both hands holding onto the whip and stepping back. **(reference to Young Justice season 1 episode 3: Welcome to Happy Harbour -Oh My Cheshire I remembered that off by heart!)**

Trembler snorted, grabbed the whip and threw her into Gear, knocking him from the air.

"You brought your whip?" he said.

"Never leave home without it. _First _thing Catwoman taught me!" she said, giving him a hand up. **(another reference to season 1 episode 3 -what is wrong with me?)**

"Yeah. Right after never go to the bathroom without it!" said Zachary. **(again? Really Rocky?)**

The ground suddenly shook and the Team fell onto their backs. Static narrowed his eyes at Trembler's gloves. He could sense the electrical power-source. He shot electricity at them and opened up the clasps. Trembler looked at his bare hands. He looked up and Supergirl punched him across the face. Before Trembler fell onto his back, Huntress cracked her whip, it wrapped around his wrist and pulled him forward instead.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Zachary.

Huntress flicked her whip so it cowled together and hid it back up her jacket again. She turned to see the look on the Team's faces.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing..." they said in unison.

They started heading out of the warehouse.

"Seriously? What?" Huntress asked, running after them.

They all laughed.

* * *

...BACK AT THE WATCHTOWER...

"Sounds like you had one heck of a first day, Huntress," said Nightwing, Raven **(i.e Zatanna) **at his side.

Raven wore a black, sleeveless, leotard under a short-sleeved, white, buttoned up shirt. Fish-net tights and ankle-high combat boots. White gloves and a black cloak with a hood that was pulled so low Raven's face was concealed by shadows. Around her hips was a decorative, golden, belt with amber orbs.

"It was... entertaining," Tessa said, smirking at the Team.

"What we really want to know, Tessa," said Raven "Is if you're in. Do you want to become a member of the Young Justice?"

Tessa looked at the Team.

"No duh!" she said "Of course! They're way to much fun!"

"About time we got another girl!" said Courtney.

* * *

...WAYNE MANOR; THAT NIGHT...

Helena sat on the living room sofa. The T.V was mounted above the fireplace. She grabbed the remote and turned on the screen. It was on a News station.

"Here we have footage of several super-teens in a fight against Trembler who was arrested in Happy Harbour. The super-teens that took him down are Static and Gear, Star-Spangled Kid or Stargirl, Supergirl, Zachary and who is believed to be The Huntress," said the News reporter "It seems Trembler caught them off guard as the only thing to indicate who the super-teens were, were the masks they were wearing, the rest of their clothes were civilian,"

Helena sat back, crossing her arms behind her head and smirking.

"Looks like someone had a fun day," said Selena, her mother, from behind.

"Yep. It was pretty asterous," said Helena.

"I take it you are now a member of the Young Justice?" said Selena.

"Yep!" said Helena "Did you really think I would say no after a day like that?"

"I _think _it's time for you to wash-up for dinner," said Selena.

Helena got up.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" she said.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the Delta story-line. Some chapters may be based on episodes of _Young Justice_ or _Justice League Unlimited_. Stay whelmed and review! I put in Static and Gear from the T.V series _Static Shock _because I wanted there to be a surplus of boys on the Team until Helena joined and I couldn't think of any other boy super-heroes that weren't already in _Young Justice._ And if you're confused...**

**Helena Wayne's her real name. **

**The Huntress is her super-hero identity. **

**Tessa is what the Team call her when they're off the clock.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Team and The Black Bat

**As a reminder. Here are their ages in the ****_Delta _****story-line...**

**Helena Wayne/H-bird: 5**

**Damian Wayne/D-bird: 10**

**Stephanie Grayson/The Spoiler: 12**

**Tim Grayson/Robin: 13**

**Jason Grayson/Agent Hood: 16**

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing: 20**

**Zatanna Zatara/Raven the Mistress of Magic: 20**

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl: 19**

**Cassandra Cain-Gordon/The Black Bat: 16**

**Carrie Kelley/Catgirl: 19**

**Selena Wayne/Catwoman: 37**

**Bruce Wayne/Batman: 38**

**And please vote on my new profile poll!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Team and The Black Bat_

**(Delta story-line)**

* * *

Cassandra and Jason were officially in item as soon as they admitted their feelings for each other. Jason was still in a hospital bed a year after the warehouse explosion. Leslie Thompkins was brought in on the secret to help. Cassandra grimaced as Jason groaned from the physiotherapy Leslie was doing to his legs.

"You're lucky, Jason," said Leslie "It could have been even worse,"

Jason groaned and Cassandra took his hand. There was a small pop as Leslie rotated Jason's foot.

"Youch!" Jason yelped.

Cassandra's hold on Jason's hand tightened.

"That's enough for now," said Leslie "But we should have you out of bed and in a wheelchair in a few weeks,"

"Yippee for me," said Jason, sarcastically.

Cassandra giggled and kissed Jason's cheek. He smiled at her and put his free hand to his cheek. Leslie walked off, to the elevators, and left.

"I hear the Team's being kinda rough on Tim," said Cassandra.

"They're morning over me," said Jason "I still don't see why they can't know I'm alive!"

Cassandra kissed his cheek again.

"Bruce _must_ have a reason! He always does," she said.

"I don't know... I think it's a matter of keeping my identity a secret from them," said Jason.

"Anyone who knows who the Bat-family really are knows you're alive," said Cassandra, sitting next to him on the hospital bed.

"Yeah..." said Jason and he smiled at her "I've been down here so long that I've forgotten what the surface looks like,"

Cassandra giggled and Jason took her hand. They smiled at each other and Cassandra lent her head against his shoulder.

"Jason..."

"Yeah?"

"Your brother..." Cassandra sighed "_Dick, _I mean... he's offered me a place on the Team,"

"Really? What did you say?" Jason asked.

"Nothing... that's why I'm asking you," she said.

"I think you should take it," said Jason "The Team will take to you nicely. That I'm sure of,"

"Really?" Cassandra asked.

"Really,"

Cassandra had already met the Team, she had even trained with them, but she had never gone on a mission with them or worked with them. They knew who she was and she knew who they were. But the thought of _actually _joining the Team unnerved her. Jason stroked her cheek, guided her face to his and kissed her lips. They smiled at each other before leaning in again.

* * *

The next day; Cassandra wrapped the bandages around her palms and placed her domino mask on.

"Ready to go?" Nightwing asked her.

Cassandra nodded and secured her utility-belt around her hips.

"Let's go then," said Nightwing.

* * *

The Team were in the main hub of the Cave when the zeta-tubes came to life.

"Hey Black Bat," Blue Beetle said, smiling.

_"Your increased heart-rate suggests you hold strong emotions towards the Black Bat," _said the Scarab _"Scans show her heart-rate has been consistent the entire time she has been in your presence. She does not feel the same way, Jaime Reyes," _**(Cassandra and Jaime are 16)**

"Thanks for the confidence booster," hissed Blue Beetle.

"What?" Black Bat said.

"Oh! Ur..." Blue Beetle's armour hid his blush "I was... talking to my scarab," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ok," said Black Bat.

"So... what was happening while Scarab spoke to me?" Blue Beetle asked.

"I was saying," said Nightwing "Black Bat will be joining the Team,"

"Another Bat?" said Lagoon Boy "I thought _he _was the Team's Bat," he pointed at Robin.

Robin looked to the Heaven's at the comment, resisting the urge to mention how Nightwing and Batgirl were both Bats and also on the Team.

"Do you have something against Bats?" Nightwing asked.

Lagoon Boy felt sheepish.

"Good to have you officially on the Team, Cassandra," said Bumblebee.

"Wait a minute... _both _Wonder Girl and Black Bat are called Cassandra?" said Mal.

"Yeah," both Cassandras said.

"That's gonna get confusing," said Mal.

"Not really. I don't go by Cassie for short," said Black Bat "Unlike Wonder Girl,"

"I see," said Mal.

"I gotta go do something in Blüdhaven," said Nightwing, heading towards the zeta-tubes "Be good," and he disappeared.

"Wait... Batgirl is Barbara Gordon and she has an adopted little sister called Cassandra Cain-Gordon," said Mal "So _that's _who Black Bat is,"

"No duh," said Black Bat, taking her mask off, turning her into Cassandra Cain-Gordon "That wasn't exactly a secret from you guys,"

Mal felt sheepish. Then a hollo-screen turned on. Batgirl went over to it and a picture of Psycho-Pirate appeared.

"Psycho-Pirate's stealing plutonium from a Metropolis Star Labs," she said "Looks like you're gonna get your first mission with us sooner than you thought, sis,"

"Awesome," said Black Bat, replacing her mask.

* * *

Psycho-Pirate held the canister of plutonium in his hand.

"How fitting..." he said "I, Psycho-Pirate, am _plu_ndering _plu_tonium!"

"Not today, Psycho," said Batgirl.

Behind her stood Black Bat, Robin, Impulse and Blue Beetle.

"Get them!" said Psycho-Pirate to the Star Lab workers.

The workers started attacking the Team. The super-heroes fought back while, also, trying _not _to hurt the innocent civilians.

"These guys _really _hate us!" said Blue Beetle.

"It's the Medusa Mask," said Black Bat "It allows the wearer to control peoples emotions, right?"

"Right," confirmed Batgirl "So we need to take out that mask _without _getting to close,"

"I don't think that's possible!" said Black Bat as she was thrown at Psycho-Pirate's feet.

Psycho-Pirate grabbed her and forced her to look at him.

"You strike me as the _anxious _type," he said "I wonder... what worries you and your Team..."

Black Bat went to her knees as she got lost in worry like the rest of Young Justice...

* * *

_My parents didn't love me. They didn't even love each other. Lady Shiver was blackmailed into having me. I was trained since birth to be an assassin. No one cared for me. All I did was train. No one taught me to read, write or even talk! I read peoples body-language... I killed someone when I was 8. I read his body-language... he wanted to LIVE! And I killed him! I assassinated him... that's all I'll ever be... an assassin..._

* * *

Robin stared at the ground as his deepest anxieties showed themselves...

* * *

_Dick was the first Robin... he did it to put away the man that killed our family. I don't even _remember _the Flying Graysons. I call our adoptive father Dad... but he isn't... Jason was the second Robin. He only got to be Robin for a year yet he made one heck of an impression. He was blown up and is still in a hospital bed. He was smart enough to dodge behind a concrete pillar before the bomb went off. I wouldn't have thought of that... I'll never be as good as my brothers..._

* * *

Batgirl clawed at the ground at her worse worries showed themselves...

* * *

_Dick would have never told me he was Robin back when we were teenagers. If it wasn't for that security footage I never would have found out. He didn't trust me enough to tell me. Batman only offered to make me his protégé so I couldn't reveal _their_ secret without revealing my own. I was with Jason when Joker and Harley grabbed him and the next time I saw him, Nightwing was pulling him from the rubble of the blown warehouse. If I was any good, I would have saved Jason from being taken and he wouldn't be bedbowned. I bought Cassandra, my _sister, _into the Bats and now she's Black Bat... she could get injured like Jason... or worse! If Cassandra gets hurt, I'm to blame... Jason getting hurt was my fault... it was all my fault..._

* * *

Impulse was down on his knees, his visor fogged over...

* * *

_I'll never be as fast as Dad _**(Remember; Bart's dad is Barry)**_. He's The Flash! The Fastest Man Alive! Wally's the second fastest. I'm not even as fast as Jay! I eat and eat and eat! But I'm never satisfied! I don't deserve to be my father's son..._

* * *

Blue Beetle sat back, the Scarab shouting at him to keep his focus...

* * *

_I was in the right place at the right time. That's it! I don't deserve to be the Blue Beetle. People think I'm Ted Kord in a new costume. I don't deserve to pretend to be him! I don't deserve to be a member of the Team! I don't deserve to be the Blue Beetle! I don't deserve any of it..._

* * *

Black Bat looked up to see the Medusa Mask.

* * *

_No one cares for me. I'm a murderer. Once they know they'll... WAIT! WHAT? WHAT AM I SAYING? THEY ALREADY KNOW AND THEY'VE EXCEPTED ME! JIM KNOWS I'VE KILLED AND HE STILL ADOPTED ME! BARBARA KNOWS AND STILL TOOK ME AS A SISTER! THE REST OF THE BATS KNOW AND THEY EXCEPTED ME! JASON! JASON KNOWS AND HE STILL CARES FOR ME! I CARE FOR HIM! I'M IN LO-_

* * *

Black Bat's head snapped up. Psycho-Pirate was monologuing. She narrowed her eyes.

"... You see? You can't beat-"

Black Bat swiped her leg across the ground and tripped him up. The canister of plutonium went flying and she barely managed to catch it. Batgirl rubbed her eyes.

"Black Bat? What's going on?" she asked.

"Try to remember!" Black Bat said "Psycho-Pirate used his Medusa Mask on you! But I'm guessing..." she took a handful of mud "If he can't see..." she threw the mud at Psycho-Pirate "it won't work!" the mud landed on Psycho-Pirate's mask.

"And if he doesn't have it...!" said Impulse, speeding forward and grabbing the mud-covered mask off of Psycho-Pirate "he can't use it!" and he threw it away.

"NO!" shouted Psycho-Pirate.

The Star Lab workers rubbed their eyes, the effects of the Medusa Mask wearing off. The Team ran over to where Black Bat stood with the canister of plutonium.

"I'm sorry children," said a voice "But that does not belong to you,"

They turned around to see Atomic Skull.

"So we meet again, Skully," said Impulse.

"_Now _it makes sense! Atomic Skull hired Psycho-Pirate to steal the plutonium!" said Black Bat.

Batgirl took the plutonium from her little sister and handed it to Blue Beetle.

"Get this thing to safety. If the canister gets breached..." Batgirl sighed "We're all in trouble,"

"On it!" said Blue Beetle and took it.

His wings grew from his armor and he flew up.

_"Your attempts to impress the Black Bat are futile, Jaime Reyes," _said the Scarab.

"I'm not doing this to impress a _girl, _Scarab!" said Blue Beetle "I'm doing this because it's _right!"_

* * *

Back down on Earth; Atomic Skull fired energy at Impulse. Impulse was shot back and Robin helped him up before he could be shot at. Robin extended his bo staff, turned on the electricity and swung for Atomic Skull's head. Psycho-Pirate did a last resort and threw a rock at him. Robin used his bo staff to hit it away but this had distracted him from Atomic Skull. Atomic Skull fired and the Boy Wonder was pushed down. Batgirl looked at her sister. They were in perfect sinc. They put their hands in their utility-belts and took them out with a bat-a-rang in between their fingers. They both cartwheeled forward and Batgirl threw her lot of bat-a-rangs low and Black Bat threw her's high. Atomic Skull was pushed away, landing on his back. Psycho-Pirate stood up, woozily, and looked forward. A dark-blue staple came down and pushed him to the ground.

_"You are risking everyone's safety by returning with the plutonium, Jaime Reyes," _said the Scarab.

"Just be quiet!" Blue Beetle hissed "You. Are. _Really annoying!"_

Blue Beetle landed on the ground. Black Bat smiled at him and he felt like his legs had turned to jelly.

* * *

"Sounds like one heck of a first day," said Nightwing.

"Yeah, Black Bat," said Wonder Girl "You should come hang with us,"

"Yeah," said Blue Beetle.

"Sorry, guys, but I can't," said Black Bat "I'm gonna visit my boyfriend,"

Blue Beetle's heart stopped. Black Bat was dating someone.

_"Crud," _thought Blue Beetle _"Oh well. Time to move on. I hope Cassandra and whoever are happy together,"_

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I was having a sorta writer's-block. If you're wondering; no, Cassandra and Jason won't break-up and Cassandra won't go out with Jaime (I just thought it fun if Jaime had a crush but he's over it). Again; if you have questions please ask in a review. And please vote on my new poll on my profile. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

_Chapter 4: Kidnapped_

**(Alpha story-line)**

* * *

Dick Grayson sat at the Wayne Manor kitchen table. 4-year-old Mary Grayson sat, cross-legged, on the table, sipping from a juice box. Zatanna Grayson sat next to her husband with Giovanni Grayson, age 1, on her lap. They were talking to Bruce, Selena and Dick's little brother, Damian. Damian was texting on his phone.

"So how have things been going at work, Dick?" Bruce asked his son.

"Good, good. Things are, uh, going good. We're investigating a string of murders that I think might be a new serial-killer," said Dick.

"I thought you couldn't discuss the details of an on-going case?" said Damian.

They gave Damian a look. The 17-year-old shrugged, grabbed his cane from where it lent against the counter and he walked out. Giovanni reached out for Mary's juice box. Zatanna pushed his hands away and gave him his own box.

"Stephanie and Juliet are dropping by," said Selena "Huh. I never thought I'd have _3 _grandchildren while also having a 12-year-old daughter and a 17-year-old son," and she tickled Mary's cheek.

Mary giggled, some juice dripping onto her shirt. Zatanna sighed and wiped the juice as best she could with a napkin. Giovanni started gasping as he tried to talk but failed.

"So how are the rest of the kids doing?" Bruce asked.

"Wally's and Artemis's kids are doing fine. So are Conner's and M'gann's. Kaldur's and Raquel's daughter is doing fine,"

"Good to hear," said Selena "How is Baby-Bird doing in her training?"

"Bored," said Mary "I get bored watching from the rooftops,"

The family laughed as she pouted. Then the doorbell rang.

"I will get it Master Bruce!" called Alfred.

"Thank you, Alfred!" Bruce called back.

They heard Alfred welcome the person at the door, them talk back and then enter. Stephanie Grayson, her chainsaw style blonde hair in a pony-tail, walked in. A little, 1-year-old, girl sleeping in her arms. The little girl had blonde hair that waved down to her shoulders. She sniffled and opened her sapphire eyes, she looked so much like her mother.

"Julie!" said Mary, exited.

At the sound of her name, Julie (short for Juliet) started squirming. Stephanie put her daughter on the floor and she ran to the table. Julie lifted herself up, hanging from the table, and looked at her cousin who was sitting on it.

"Mar-wee!" Julie said.

Giovanni reached out and tapped Julie on the head.

"Gee!" Julie said.

"Jeekie!" Giovanni sang, Jeekie being his attempt to say Julie.

"Gwan!" Julie said when she looked at Selena "Gwampa!" she said when she looked at Bruce.

The adults laughed at the 1-year-old's attempt at pronouncing the words. Zatanna mentally sighed. Giovanni was 2 months younger than Julie and he could only talk baby-talk.

"We still haven't cleared out Helena's old nursery from when she was little," said Selena "Why don't you kids go play in there?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" sang Mary, jumping off the table and spilling her juice box.

"Yip! Yep! Yup!" cried Julie, letting go of the table.

"Yick!" said Giovanni, wriggling off of Zatanna's lap.

"You 3 remember where it is?" Bruce asked "This is a _big _house,"

"Yeps Grandpa!" said Mary and she ran out with her brother and cousin following.

* * *

Giovanni climbed up the stairs on his hands and knees. Julie crawled up like a cat would. And Mary jumped up, jumping on the spot when she got to the top. When the other 2 got to the top, they heard the distinctive sound of Damian's cane as he walked towards them. Sure enough, Damian walked around the corner.

"Oh. Hey you guys," he said.

"Hi Uncle Damian!" said Mary.

"Hee Unka Dami!" said Julie.

"Daka!" said Giovanni.

Damian walked past his nieces and nephew. As he walked by his phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?... Oh! Hey Jillian... No, I ain't buissy. Why?... Sure, that sounds asterous... Huh?... Oh. Asterous is a word my brother invented when I was, like, 4. It's the opposite of _dis_asterous... Ok, see you there... 'K. See ya there... Alright. Bye,"

Damian hung-up his phone and put it in his pocket. When he turned around he saw his nieces and nephew staring at him. Mary opened her mouth...

"Who's Jilli-"

"Don't you _dare _mention this to my dad! Got that?" Damian hissed.

They looked startled but nodded all the same. Damian sighed and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile; Helena was sitting on her bed, shining her bat-a-rangs, as Carrie read out her math homework.

"3 times 7?" Carrie asked.

"2 7s are 14. 3 7s are 21," said Helena.

Carrie wrote down Helena's answer.

"5 times 9?" she asked.

"5 times 10 is 50 so take-away 5, the answer will be the same as 5 times 9. 45," said Helena, moving on to polish her grappling hook.

Carrie wrote down the answer as well as what Helena did to figure it out.

"Almost done, Helena," said Carrie "What is 8 times 7?"

Helena put her grappling hook on the bed and stared at her lap.

"2 8s are 16..." Helena paused, counting on her fingers "3 8s are 24... I think,"

"Helena? Don't you know your 8 times-tables?" Carrie asked.

Helena hunched her shoulders.

"So what if I don't?" she said, irritably glaring at Carrie.

"You got up to 24. So 24 add 8 is easy," said Carrie.

"32," said Helena "4 times 8 is 32 so 5 times 8 is 40,"

"Yes," said Carrie "So 6 times 8 is..."

"48," said Helena "And 48 plus 8 is..." she quickly counted on her fingers "56!"

"Yep!" said Carrie "So 8 times 7 is...?"

"56," said Helena, resuming her polishing "I don't see how Dick could _actually_ _enjoy_ math! It's a nightmare!"

"Dick's a genius, remember?" Carrie said.

"I have a lot to live up to. My dad's _Batman. _My mom's _Catwoman. _My oldest brother's _Nightwing _and _a genius. _My other brother is _the Red Robin. _And my sister's _The Spoiler!" _said Helena, laying down on her bed.

"And _you're _The _Huntress," _said Carrie, Helena sat up "Helena... don't compare yourself to your family,"

"Easier said than done," said Helena.

"Oh, Helena..." said Carrie _"Everything _is easier said than done,"

* * *

Damian stepped out of the taxi and passed the driver $10 for the ride.

"What? No tip?" the driver said.

Damian grabbed the first 2 notes he could and passed it to the driver.

"Wow, 200 bucks! Who _are_ you kid?" the driver looked at him "Heeeeeeey, ain't you that rich guy's kid? Danial? Donovan? David-"

"Damian Wayne," said Damian, closing the cab door.

Damian was at the pier. Standing by the entrance was a 17-year-old girl. She had short, red, hair that was curled and stopped at the top of her neck, pale green eyes and a few freckles. She wore a white, denim, skirt with a red belt that had a black buckle, a white tank-top with a red heart on it and a red-and-black, checked, unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She nervously held the strap of her grey-brown, leather, satchel.

"H-hey, Jillian," Damian said, smiling nervously at her.

"H-hi, D-Damian," Jillian spluttered "It's, uh, n-nice to s-see you... ya know... outside of math class,"

They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

"So... do you... wanna go to the pier's arcade?" Damian asked.

"Ok," said Jillian "But I hope you don't mind if I destroy you at air hockey!"

"As if!" said Damian "There's only _1 _person who has _ever _defeated me! And that was my brother Dick,"

"Really?" Jillian said, smiling at him "Don't you have, like, 5 siblings?"

"Yeah. Dick's the oldest," said Damian "Then it's my brother Jason,"

"He's the one in the wheelchair, right?" Jillian asked.

"Yeah. After Jason it's my brother Tim. Then my sister Stephanie," said Damian "Then me and then my little sister, Helena... How about you? Any siblings?"

"I have little, triplet, sisters called Ollie, short for Olivia, Danielle and Cassidy and I have an older brother called Steven who's in Africa studying the wildlife and an older sister called Rosa at college," Jillian said.

"Big family," said Damian.

"No bigger than your's," said Jillian.

"Actually mine's bigger," said Damian "Dick's married and has 2 kids and Stephanie has a daughter. Including Dick's wife that's 4 more than you,"

"Ok, you win the 'Who has a bigger family?' game," said Jillian.

"So do you want to play the 'Who's the best at air hockey' game?" Damian asked.

Jillian smiled, her teeth shining in the gloomy sunlight, and nodded.

"I'd like that," she said.

"I'd take your hand but you're on my left side and my left hand is already in use," they both looked down at Damian's cane.

"Well... what if I..." Jillian walked around Damian so she was on his right "That's better,"

Damian took her left hand in his right and they happily walked into the hot, dark, sweaty arcade.

* * *

Damian lent his cane against the air hockey table and took a paddle. Jillian took a paddle as well and the air blew their fringes upwards slightly. They smiled and started playing...

* * *

...2 HOURS LATER...

Damian and Jillian walked out of the pier's entrance, laughing.

"How the heck did you beat me? I haven't been beaten since I was 14!" said Damian.

"Magic," said Jillian.

They walked in silence for a minute.

"This was really fun," said Damian.

"Yeah it was," said Jillian, hoping he would ask.

"So... do you... I don't know... wanna see a movie tomorrow?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, I would. I've been dying to see The Haunted Campus 2," said Jillian "The first one was sooo hilariously terrible!"

"I know right? A movie about a haunted college campus? It was a joke!" said Damian.

"Remember the part when that stereotypical dumb blonde went under the football bleachers-"

"And the monster attacked? Scary? Not at all! Hilarious?"

"Definitely!" said Jillian, hooking her arm with his.

"So we'll go see it tomorrow?" Damian said.

"Definitely," repeated Jillian.

They looked at each other for a minute, holding hands. They both lent in and kissed for a second before they pulled away. They smiled at each other. Jillian bit her bottom lip.

"Uh... Damian..." she said "How did you- I mean when... uh,"

"Why do I need a cane?" he filled in and she nodded "I was mugged. One of the guys had a trigger finger,"

"Sorry," said Jillian.

"It's ok," said Damian, a taxi pulled up for Jillian "Let me pay for your ride home,"

"Thanks," said Jillian, smiling at him.

* * *

Jillian sat in the taxi as it headed away from the pier. She smiled. She had a date the next day with a great guy! Her smile widened. Jillian saw Damian's reflection in the side mirror of the taxi. A black van pulled up and Damian stepped back. Jillian turned around and looked at the scene. Some guys came out of the van and grabbed Damian, one putting a white cloth to his mouth.

"Stop the taxi!" Jillian exclaimed.

She got out and started running back to the pier. Damian was out cold, his cane falling to the ground. One of the guys picked him up and threw him into the van before he and his buddies got back in. When Jillian reached them the van was already driving away. She took out her phone and dialed.

**"911 what is your emergency?" **the voice asked.

"Hi, my name's Jillian Barnes. I want to report a kidnapping," Jillian said, looking at Damian's dropped cane.

* * *

Jillian sat at the police precinct as she waited for a detective to come talk to her. She heard some talking outside the room and... relationship disaster! Damian's family! They hadn't been dating for more than a day and here was his family! And Damian had mentioned they didn't know he was out. Selena Wayne was freaking-out as her husband tried to calm her. With them was Damian's sisters, his oldest brother, his sister-in-law, his nephew and nieces.

"_Please _calm down, Selena," said Bruce Wayne "Damian will be fine. What I want to know is what he was doing at the pier and who _the heck _is Jillian Barnes,"

"Um..." Jillian spoke up "I-I'm Jillian Barnes,"

"What were you doing at the pier with _my son?"_ Selena asked/growled.

"We, ur, we're um..." Jillian spluttered "It was a... a first... a first date,"

"Damian's only 17," said Selena, even though she felt unreasonable saying it.

"Selena! You let me start dating when I was _14. _Jason was 16 when him and Cassandra got together. Tim was was 14, nearly 15. And Stephanie was 17, like Damian, when she started dating... fare enough, a year later she got pregnant," said Dick "Damian's is old enough to date,"

Jillian smiled at Dick with appreciation.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked him.

"Practice," Dick said "This happens, unfortunately, often. I'm used to it,"

"Jooko," said Giovanni "Sluck!"

Zatanna stroked her son's mob of raven-black hair.

"He's sweet," said Jillian "He's called Giovanni, right? Unique name,"

"Gee's named after mommy's daddy," said little Mary "You're the one Uncle Damian was talking to on the phone last time we saw him!"

"I suppose so. I called him and asked him out," said Jillian.

"Thank you for calling the police, Jillian. We wouldn't even know Damian was missing if you hadn't," said Bruce "What I want to know is why he didn't tell us he was going out with someone,"

"Damian said something about disapproving parents," Jillian murmured.

Bruce and Selena looked at each other. Did Damian really think they were disapproving? A detective entered the room.

"Miss Barnes we need to talk to you," he said.

Jillian stood up and walked out with the detective...

* * *

Meanwhile; Damian's eyes were becoming used to the darkness that surrounded him. He could tell his arms were chained above his head as he sat against the wall. The room was completely devoid of any light, except for Damian's watch that softly eluminated the clock face. He managed to press the clock face and it projected a blue hollo-screen (he may have been retired but he still enjoyed using his family's gadgets for his own devises). The light from the hollo-screen didn't light up much but Damian could now see himself and the floor under him.

"Where the heck am I?" he said, his voice sounding strange in the darkness.

On the other side of the room a door opened. The light from the hallway outside of it silhouetted whoever stood in the doorway. Damian turned off his hollo-screen and squinted as the person walked into the room. Judging by their figure, Damian could tell it was a woman and his theory was confirmed as the clip-clop of heels appeared as she walked towards him.

"Hello Damian," she said, kneeling beside him "Do you know who I am?"

"No," Damian said, squinting as he tried to get his vision in focus.

"It's me Damian..."

Damian's vision cleared and he could see who the woman was but he didn't recognize her, although there was something familiar about her.

"Who?" he asked her.

"Huh..." she sighed "It's me, Damian... your mother,"

* * *

Catwoman sat across from where Damian was kidnapped, on a rooftop and looking down through binoculars. Batman stood by her as she watched.

"Nothing," she said "Nothing at all and they won't let _me _anywhere near because they still see me as a bad guy,"

"I know," said Batman "But they're still adjusting to your career change even though you are no longer wanted,"

After Catwoman made a come-back as a hero, and as a member of the Bat-family, there were arguments over it. No one knew and no one learnt why Batman trusted her so much. It was later agreed, since Catwoman was now acting for the greater good, that her actions as a hero would be classed as community survice for her past crimes, on the condition she returned everything she stole (which Batman made sure happened).

"Batsy," Catwoman was the only one who could get away with calling him Batsy instead of Bats "I've been a hero for 7 years! But still no one sees me as that!" she said "I'm getting really tired of being mistrusted,"

"Doesn't mean what you're doing isn't right," said Batman "Even if the public doesn't see you as it, Catwoman, you _are _a hero,"

Catwoman smiled at her husband with a small purr, settling into the flurtious Catwoman role she was known for.

"You should probably check security footage while I use my connections to find out who has Damian," she said, looking dreamily at her husband.

"And if you find out who has Damian you will...?" Batman said.

Catwoman sighed.

"I'll keep an eye on them from a distance, call you in then we follow them to where they have our son," she said.

"Good girl," said Batman, a small smirk on his face.

"I aim to please," Catwoman purred, returning his smirk.

* * *

**Hope you loved chapter 4! I'm gonna act evil and make the next chapter a _Delta _chapter so you'll have to wait to see what happens to Damian! HAHAHA! I have a whole new poll on my profile and I hope you all go vote on it! Stay whelmed and act asterously!**


	5. Author's Note

**I'm having some trouble with this story so it may take a while before I publish a new chapter. I'm gonna start work on a story called 'Forgotten Pain'. ****_What happens when the Boy Wonder gets amnesia? _****I hope you enjoy it! And don't worry, I won't discontinue 6 Robins: The story of The Huntress!. I ****_hate _****it when people discontinue stories! Stay whelmed, feel the aster and get traught! 'Til next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Team and The Spoiler

_Chapter 5: The Team and The Spoiler_

**(Delta story-line)**

* * *

The Team were in the rec room. Jaime and Bart were playing Mario Kart on the Wii. Karen was talking to Cassandra about boyfriends (even though Cassandra had barely been dating whoever her boyfriend was). La'gann was on a laptop, researching something. Robin was sitting next to Cassie on the floor, softly speaking to one another. Cassie made a joke and Robin laughed with her, holding back his natural cackle. There was a small buzz and Robin took his cell phone out.

"What's that about?" Cassie asked.

Robin turned his phone screen away from her.

"Sorry. Can't tell," he said, smiling.

Cassie pouted as Robin stood up to check his phone. There was a new text. Robin opened the message, ignoring the caller ID.

**Get home. You need to get ready for the charity ball in 4 hours ~Dad**

Robin groaned, squeezed his phone and hit his forehead with it out of frustration. He pressed the reply button.

**Do I hav 2 go? ~Tim**

He got his answer a few seconds later.

**Yes ~Dad**

Robin groaned and put his phone away and walked back into the rec room.

"Something up?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. I gotta go home," said Robin.

"How come?" Cassie asked "It's only 5,"

"Unfair curfew," said Robin, walking back out.

* * *

Tim struggled as Bruce fixed the Boy Wonder's tie.

"Do I have to go?" Tim asked/begged.

"Yes," said Bruce "This benefit will help those that have physical difficulties,"

"Like Jason?" Tim said.

"I heard my name?" Jason said, rolling into the room.

"Sharp," said Bruce "You look good, son,"

"Thanks," Jason said "There's only one reason why I'm happy about going to the charity ball and that's because I'm gonna have Cassandra as my date,"

"Why do _I _have to go?" Stephanie said as Selena brushed her hair.

"Because you're adorable and adorable brings donations," said Selena.

"Oh," Stephanie said.

"Dick and Zatanna are going," said Bruce "Hey. Where's Helena and Damian?"

At that moment Alfred entered, holding 2 struggling Wayne children under his arms.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, Master Bruce," he said "but I found these 2 trying to escape out the back,"

"I don't wanna go!" Damian whined "I wanna stay home!"

"Me too!" Helena squeaked "I wanna stay home with Dami!"

"You 2 are as bad as each other," said Selena "And, yes, you do have to go. No, you're to young to stay home alone,"

They both started to pout. Selena forced a cardigan on her daughter and managed to get a tie on her son. Both Waynes plotted their revenge (which wasn't to be taken lightly).

* * *

Things were boring at the charity ball. Bruce and Selena happily spoke to people while Damian and Helena made a point that they didn't want to be there. Several of Gotham's teen-bachelors tried their luck with Cassandra but were shut down. Tim was sitting at the sidelines, drinking some punch while wishing he was home. Bruce and Selena started talking to a highly respected archeologist, Helen Sandsmark.

"It's good you could make it, Miss Sandsmark," said Bruce.

"Thank you, Mr Wayne," said Helen "It is good to be here,"

"Ugh!" Helen's daughter groaned.

"So what's you're name?" Selena asked.

"My name's Cassandra but everyone calls me Cassie, Mrs Wayne," said Cassie.

"How old are you?" Bruce asked.

"13," said Cassie.

"My 13-year-old son, Tim, doesn't want to be here. Why don't you go complain about being forced to be here with him?" Bruce suggested.

Cassie sighed.

"Fine," Cassie said, and she walked off.

* * *

Tim drank the last of his punch. Cassie got nearer to him and froze. She couldn't just go talk to him! Cassie had a good look at Timothy Grayson. His raven-black hair was styled upwards and his sapphire-blue eyes were sparkling. Cassie took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Ur... hi?" Cassie tried "I'm Cassie,"

"Hey, I'm Tim," said Tim "Sup?"

"Not much. My mom forced me to come. Totally lame," said Cassie.

"I know the feeling. My dad's forced me to come to a bunch of these fancy parties since I was 2," said Tim "I'd rather be playing Mario Kart Wii or some other video game,"

"You're a video game nut?" Cassie ventured.

"Kinda. Video games kill time and I have plenty of time to kill," said Tim "What about you?"

"I'm kinda nerdy. I enjoy reading about Greek mythology and all that stuff," said Cassie.

"Are you a Percy Jackson nut or something?" Tim asked.

"Nah. I tried reading the series but I wasn't that into it. I've seen the movie, though," said Cassie.

"I think _everyone's _seen that movie," said Tim "You into anything else?"

"I'm into super-heroes... kinda," Cassie said.

"Is that because you look a _lot _like Wonder Girl?" Tim asked "Because you look almost _exactly _alike,"

"Weird," said Cassie, maybe more desperately than she would have liked.

"O...k," Tim said "So... ya got any siblings?"

"Nah. How about you?" Tim gave her a 'seriously?' look "I don't live in Gotham so I don't know a lot about Gotham's celebrities," Cassie said.

"See that guy over there?" Tim pointed at a man, around 20, with raven-black hair and sapphire-blue eyes "That's my oldest brother, Dick Grayson, and the girl he has his arm around is his girlfriend, Zatanna Zatara,"

"Is that all?" Cassie asked.

"Nope," said Tim "My older brother Jason isn't here yet," Tim pointed to a blonde girl who was slyly stuffing her face "That's my little sis, Stephanie Grayson," then Tim pointed to Bruce and Selena "And they're my mom and dad and little brother, Damian, and my little sister, Helena,"

"That's a lot of siblings," said Cassie.

"Yup," said Tim "But that's the way I like it,"

"Cool. I sometimes wish _I _had siblings," said Cassie.

Tim smiled and looked on as Dick and Zatanna had gone onto the dance floor and had started to dance.

"So..." said Tim "You wanna kill some time and dance?" he asked.

Cassie was startled but she did want to.

"I don't know how to dance," she admitted "Not that kind of dancing anyway,"

"It's easy," said Tim "My baby brother and baby sister can do it... literally, look," Tim pointed to them as 10-year-old Damian and 5-year-old Helena had started stepping in time to the music.

"Aww. Cute," said Cassie "But I'm still not sure,"

"Trust me," said Tim "It's _easy,"_

Tim reached out his hand to her. Cassie got the strangest feeling of familiarity from him. She took his hand and he pulled her onto the dance floor. Cassie looked at him nervously.

"So what do I do?" Cassie asked.

"You put one hand on my shoulder," Cassie did so "Don't take it the wrong way but I have to put my hand on your hip," Tim did so and Cassie blushed "Then, with our free hands, we hold hands,"

"Then what?" Cassie asked.

"You just step in time to the music," said Tim and they stepped to the side.

Cassie smiled as they stepped back.

* * *

It came time for Bruce to tell everyone at the charity ball what the donations were for. Everyone took their seats at the tables and listened. Finally a reporter that had snuck in asked _why?_

"Unfortunately, on a resent business trip my son, Jason, was terribly injured and has spent the past few months recovering," said Bruce.

Everyone was silent.

"He was caught in a bombing," said Bruce and everyone gasped.

People turned their heads to stare at the Waynes and the Graysons, they all had dark expressions (even little Helena).

"Where is he?" yet another snuck in reporter asked.

"Jason!" Bruce called.

Jason was pushed onto the stage by Cassandra. People gasped at the site of Jason sitting in a wheelchair.

* * *

Later on in the night, Cassie found Tim again.

"I'm sorry about your brother," she said.

"Jason's always had the nack of being in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Tim "But this is the first time he's gotten hurt,"

"It explains why your dad suddenly got interested in funding research to help people with spinal cord injuries and paralyzed body parts," said Cassie.

"Yeah. And people are donating up a storm," said Tim and they looked at the nearly overflowing donations bowl.

* * *

Stephanie was standing behind one of the pillars by the entrance. She looked up at the glass dome roof. It reassured her to know that her uniform was hidden away incase she needed it. Stephanie closed her eyes and fell into concentration, almost sleeping while standing up. Her concentration was shattered by the sound of shattering glass. Stephanie looked around the pillar to see Penguin descending through the broken ceiling. His hired thugs rounding everybody up... everyone but Stephanie. Bruce caught her eye and he nodded. Stephanie darted out the door and beelined to the 'locked' room where the uniforms were hidden.

* * *

Penguin descended through the ceiling. His thugs, ur, _ hired help _ rounded everyone up. Penguin stepped closer to Bruce. Bruce had one arm around his wife and his other on Damian's shoulder, Selena had her hand on Helena's shoulder.

"Ah. Hello, Brucey. This must be your blushing bride, Selena, and your only biological children, Damian and Helena," said Penguin "We haven't met, Helena. I'm the Penguin," and he extended his hand to her.

Helena cowered and Selena picked her up.

"Stay away from my kids," she said in the monotone she reserved for the worse criminals.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Penguin asked.

"I will," said a voice.

Penguin turned around. Standing on a table was a girl. She wore a dark violet body-suit with black sides, a black belt with dark violet pockets, black combat boots that went up to her knees, a dark violet mask with black eyes, a black cloak and hood with a dark violet interior and her sleeves covered the palms of her hands, leaving her fingers exposed. She took her hood off and she shook her crazy, chainsaw style, blonde hair.

"And who are you?" Penguin asked.

"I'm The Spoiler and I apologize if you're butt-kicking experience isn't as for filling as you're used to since this is my first time out," said Spoiler, punching her palm.

"As if, girlie. Let's see how you fare against my hawk!" Penguin said and a hawk flew in.

Spoiler took out and extended her bo staff. The hawk grabbed it on either side with its huge talons and lifted Spoiler up. She clung to it, flipped round and kicked the bird in the beak. The bird kawed and let go of the bo staff. Spoiler threw a small flash-pellet at the hawk as she landed on the ground. The hawk kawed and landed on its back.

"Sorry, Penguin, looks like your bird just went _extinct," _said Spoiler.

Penguin knelt down beside his bird.

"Get her!" he shouted, pointing at Spoiler.

3 thugs surrounded her. Spoiler reached up and undid her cloak, letting it fall to the ground. Spoiler got into a fighting stance.

"Come and get me!" she said.

Penguin watched as Spoiler took out the 3 men. He stepped back and grabbed Helena before Selena and Bruce could stop him. Penguin pointed his umbrella at Helena's head. The tip of the umbrella slid back and came back out in the form of the barrel of a gun.

"You're gonna let me go now," said Penguin "Or Brucey will have one less child to handle,"

Spoiler thought it over.

"Ok, fine. Go," said Spoiler "But let the kid go,"

"Take off your utility-belt," instructed Penguin.

Spoiler unclipped the buckle and it slid down her legs and to the floor.

"Now come and pass it to me," said Penguin.

Spoiler sighed, stepped out of her utility-belt, picked it up and walked over to him with the buckle in her hand.

"Hey kid," Helena looked up at Spoiler "Hold your breath,"

Helena did so and Penguin looked at Spoiler. She had a rebreather in her mouth. Spoiler pressed a button on the buckle and it released a gas. Penguin spluttered and his vision was obscured with tears. He saw something move and he was punched in the face.

* * *

Everybody was outside and talking to the police. Commissioner Gordon walked over to Spoiler.

"You know. Batman doesn't tolerate vigilantes in Gotham City that isn't a Bat," he said to her.

"I know," said Spoiler "Who do you think trained me and gave me my acquitmant?"

The Commissioner looked at her. He thought back.

"You were one of the Baby-Birds from that time that assassin wanted her's and Bats's son back," he said.

"Yup," said Spoiler "I gotta go. If my 'rents find out I snuck out again... I'm grounded,"

She flicked her hood up and went over to a building. She shot a grappling gun and disappeared into the night.

* * *

...THE NEXT DAY...

Cassie walked out of the zeta-tube.

"Hey Cassie," welcomed Bumblebee "How was the charity ball last night?"

"It was fine. Penguin tried to rob the joint," said Cassie.

"Ooh! Did you see a Bat?" Bart asked.

"Not one we know," said Cassie "Some girl called the Spoiler saved the day. She was pretty cool,"

"You saw Spoiler last night?" came Robin's voice.

The 3 turned to see the Boy Wonder walking over to them.

"Yeah. You know her?" Cassie asked, feeling strangely jealous.

"Yeah. We've trained together," said Robin "She is _vicious. _She's keen on doing ninja-holds that knock you out for 3 hours,"

"Oh," said Cassie "So... how long has she been a Bat?"

"As long as I have," said Robin "Longer. You know how Catgirl was Robin while the Bats were looking for a replacement? Spoiler was the first choice, not me, but she didn't work well with Bats so that's when I was chosen,"

"Oh. But that was a year ago. How come she's only just turned up?" Cassie asked.

"Spoiler needed some more training," said Robin "She uses me as a punching bag when we train together,"

"Huh," said Cassie.

"Does Spoiler know who you really are?" Bart asked, seeing how Cassie was getting.

"Yeah," said Robin "We Bats know who each other are outside of the cowls or domino masks,"

Cassie was fuming. She didn't know why. Why was she so jealous of Spoiler? Cassie turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Cassie walked down the corridor and onto the beach. She started to think of Tim Grayson. He was nice. He was 13 like her. They had exchanged phone numbers because they wanted to be friends. But Cassie couldn't shake the feeling there was something familiar about him. Cassie sat in the sand and started to think of Robin. She had taken a liking to him the moment she met him. Why? Why did she like him so much? He was barely taller than her. He was scrawny. He was annoyingly secretive... Mysterious. Nice. Had a sense of humour...

"I am _not _into Robin," she said, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Yes you are," said someone.

Cassie turned around and saw Karen with her cowl down.

"I am not," denied Cassie.

Karen sat next to Cassie in the sand.

"C'mon. You know you are," said Karen.

"Ok... maybe I am," said Cassie.

"I hear a 'but' coming," said Karen.

"But I... I think..." Cassie sighed "There might be someone else,"

"Who?" Karen asked.

"Timothy Drake Grayson. I met him at the charity ball last night," said Cassie "He's nice and we're gonna hang-out this weekend but... I think I might like him... as in _like_, like him,"

"Jeez. You have some thinking to do," said Karen, she looked at Cassie's expression "Ok. Let me help you. So... what did you and Timothy do?"

"Me and _Tim _danced until Penguin turned up. He was nice and we talked about our interests and how we didn't like being forced to go to fancy parties," said Cassie "But there was something familiar about him... and when I asked about what he did as a hobby he started to splutter like he was hiding something,"

"And what do you think of our dearest Boy Wonder?" Karen asked.

"He's nice, funny, smart... athletic," said Cassie "I don't know how I feel about Robin or Tim,"

* * *

...MEANWHILE; IN THE BATCAVE...

"Do you _seriously _think it's a good idea?" Spoiler asked Batman.

"Yes," said Batman.

"The Team could use you," said Nightwing.

"But, won't I be the youngest?" Spoiler asked.

"Yeah," said Nightwing.

"I ain't sure," said Spoiler "What do you think I should do, Dad?"

"I think you should take it," said Batman.

The Spoiler looked down at her combat boots.

"Ok then," she said "I guess I'm joining the Team,"

* * *

…THE NEXT DAY…

The zeta-tube announced Wonder Girl's arrival. Cassie walked out and saw the Team were in the main hub of the Cave.

"Good timing, Cassie," said Nightwing "Team. This is the Spoiler,"

Cassie walked over to the Team and saw, standing next to Nightwing, was the Spoiler. She was in uniform with her hood down and her crazy, chainsaw style, blonde hair was free.

"Will this be the last Bat that joins?" said La'gann "Because it's starting to seem that the Bats are outnumbering the rest of us,"

"This is the last Bat there is... other than Catgirl but she doesn't want to join," said Nightwing.

"Is it just me or is there more super-heroes in Gotham than anywhere else?" Mal whispered to Karen, who nodded.

"I've got business in Blüdhaven," said Nightwing, going over to the zeta-tubes "Spoiler. Don't break anybody,"

"Oh!" Spoiler groaned and Nightwing was gone.

"So _you're _the Spoiler," said Karen "Well, I'm Bumblebee and this is my boyfriend Mal,"

"Sup?" Mal asked "This is Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle and Impulse,"

"Hey," Spoiler said.

"Why did Nightwing tell you not to break us?" La'gann asked.

"Because Spoiler's crazy," said Robin "She's practically insane,"

"Until I see a legal document that states that I'm insane then you got nothin', Rob," said Spoiler.

They glared at one another but they both started to smile and both laughed.

"Good to have you here," said Robin "But, seriously, don't kill anyone,"

"Oh!" whined Spoiler.

"Uh... how old are you?" Bart asked.

"I'm under 14 and over 10," said Spoiler.

"That doesn't help," said Bart "That's what Robin says,"

"Hey. I say I'm 13 and up but I'm younger than 16," said Robin.

"You guys are annoying," said Bart.

They both shrugged and smiled. Cassie glared at Spoiler. Spoiler was just shorter than Robin. They knew each other's secret IDs and had spent a year, training in the Batcave, together. There was one thing that _really _got to Cassie... Spoiler was a _blonde! _Sure, Cassie was a blonde too but Spoiler knew things about Robin that Cassie didn't know. She felt insignificant.

"So, do you want a tour of this place?" Robin asked.

"Sure!" said Spoiler "I wanna see what's so special about this joint!"

"You wanna come, Cassie?" Robin asked.

"Huh?" Cassie questioned.

"Do you wanna come give Spoiler a tour?" Robin rephrased.

"Oh. Sure," Cassie reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Robin took Spoiler around the Cave. They came to the training room.

"And this is the training room!" Robin announced.

"The one at the Batcave is better," commented Spoiler "That one has battle-training-robots,"

"I know, right?" Robin agreed.

Cassie sighed. She hadn't even _been _to the Batcave. Spoiler and Robin started to talk about something they had done early in training. They both burst out laughing. Robin took Spoiler's hand and pulled her closer before leaning down, putting his arms around her waist and picking her up so she was over his shoulder. Spoiler shrieked and slid over his shoulder and did a handstand. They both burst out laughing and Spoiler went back onto her feet. Bart, Karen and Jaime walked down the stairs to them.

"Hey, you 3. What's up?" Jaime asked.

"Not much. Just messing around with Spoiler," said Robin.

"This reminds me of when we started to train as the Spoiler and Robin!" said Spoiler "Last year! You were a total wimp!"

"I was not!" Robin objected.

"Dude! I flipped you!" Spoiler exclaimed.

"Yes... then how did I react?" Robin said, a wicked smile on his face.

Spoiler pouted.

"You... flipped me then pinned me," she grumbled "But _then..." _Spoiler began "_I_ got you with a specific hold which left you knocked-out on the Batcave floor for 3 hours!" Spoiler retorted.

"Yeah," said Robin "But I got my revenge by messing with your laundry,"

"How did that get your revenge?" Bart asked.

"Wash them in hot, dry them in hotter," said Robin "Haha! It was awesome!" he looked at Spoiler "Your face when you saw-"

"And then I broke your bo staff in half," said Spoiler.

"And nearly electrocuted yourself!" retorted Robin.

Cassie couldn't take it. She turned on her heel and ran out.

"What's up with her?" Spoiler asked.

"I don't know. Let me just go check on her," said Robin "Spoiler. Don't kill them,"

Spoiler pouted and followed the Team members out. Robin ran out the room.

* * *

Robin found Cassie sitting on the railing of the balcony. He sat next to her, both looking out to sea.

"Hey," was all he said.

"Do you like Spoiler?" Cassie blurted out.

Robin was surprised.

"Cassie. You have no _idea _how wrong that is," said Robin.

"How so?" Cassie asked.

Robin muffled his laughter.

"Spoiler's my little _sister! _We were born a year apart," he explained "We've been at each others throats since she threw an alphabet block at my head when I was 4 and she was 3,"

"Oh," said Cassie, then she started laughing "Now I feel like an idiot,"

They both burst out laughing and fell back. Before they hit the floor Cassie wrapped her arms around his waist and they floated above the floor. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and they softly landed on the floor. They stared at each other. Cassie held Robin's upper arms and she stared into, what she thought/hoped, was his eyes. They both leaned in...

"Whatcha doin'?" Spoiler said, poking her head around the entryway.

Bart, Jaime, Mal and Karen followed her as she walked onto the balcony. Cassie and Robin blushed. They stepped out of each others arms. Bart sped over and punched his arm.

"Nice one," Bart said.

"How'd I not see this coming?" Spoiler said "I mean... the way you talk to each other and the way Rob talks about Cassie-"

"Shut-up, sis," hissed Robin.

"Sis?!" everyone gasped.

"Oh, man!" Spoiler exclaimed "Wait to Dad hears about this!"

"Don't you dare!" Robin hissed.

"Wait a minute!" Karen exclaimed.

"What?" Robin asked.

"You and Spoiler are brother and sister?" Karen called into question.

"Unfortunately," said Robin, taking a deep breath "yes. We are. They weren't happy with just me,"

"Maybe because you weren't planned," countered Spoiler.

"Ouch," said Bart.

"I will hurt you," threatened Robin.

"Only if you catch me!" Spoiler sang.

Robin chased after her and they ran off, trying to destroy each other in a fight that was eventually broken-up by Nightwing before they went home.

* * *

…THAT NIGHT…

Cassie sat on her bed, thinking of her and Robin's almost-kiss. She heard her phone Buzz and she answered it.

"Hey, Tim. What's up?" Cassie asked.

"Not much. Just checking if we're still on for the movie this Saturday," said Tim.

"Sure!" said Cassie, her crush on him evaporating.

"Great!" Tim said.

"Who you talkin' to, Timmy-boy?" came someone's voice from Tim's end.

"Just a friend, Jay-boy!" Tim called back.

"Who was that?" Cassie asked.

"Just my brother, Jason," said Tim.

"Why'd he call you Timmy-boy?" Cassie asked.

"It's a joke we've been doing for years. We call Dick Dickie-boy. Jason's Jay-boy. I'm Timmy-boy. Stephanie's Stephie-girl. Damian's Dami-boy. And Helena's just Na-na, as in the last 2 letters of her name," explained Tim.

"Cool," said Cassie "How'd that joke start?"

"5 years ago, when Dick was 14, we started calling him Dickie-boy. He _hated _it so he got revenge by calling Jason Jay-boy. Then Jay-boy started calling me Timmy-boy. Stephanie laughed at this so I called her Stephie-girl," said Tim "Then Dick renamed Damian Dami-boy. We couldn't call Helena Hel-girl and she kept saying 'na, na' whenever we get in trouble so we named her Na-na,"

"Aww," said Cassie "So cute,"

"Ha! Yeah. We and my siblings have always been at each others throats," said Tim.

"W-what?" Cassie said, that sounded familiar.

"Yeah. Ever since Stephie-girl threw an alphabet block at my head when I was 4 and she was 3," said Tim.

"Really?" said Cassie "That's... interesting,"

"Yeah. I gotta go," said Tim "See you on Saturday,"

"See you then," said Cassie "Bye,"

"Ok. Bye," said Tim and the line went dead.

Cassie put down her phone.

* * *

...WAYNE MANOR...

Tim hit his forehead with his phone.

"Oh man! I hope Cassie doesn't remember that both Robin and Tim Grayson have told her the same story of their evil little sister!" Tim pleaded "I'm an idiot!"

* * *

**Sorry if Spoiler isn't in this chapter as much as you would have liked. This is the first WonderBird thing I've written. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Relations

**If you are having trouble defining the 2 story-lines you could just skip to the next corresponding chapter. So if you're following the Alpha story-line you could just skip the Delta-Chapters and vice versa. I can't separate the 2 story-lines into 2 different stories because I have a plan for them.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Relations_

**(Alpha story-line)**

* * *

**Last Alpha-Chapter: ****_After a date with a cute redhead, _**

**_Damian Wayne is kidnapped by... _**

**_his biological mother who he hasn't seen since he was 4._**

**_What's a Wayne to do when his psycho, assassin, mother kidnaps_**

**_him for an unknown reason?_**

* * *

Damian lent against the wall at her words. It was Talia al Ghul! He hadn't seen her since he was 4 and she tried to blackmail Batman into relinquishing custody.

"N-no w-way!" Damian stammered "W-why am I h-here?" he may have been an ex-Boy Wonder but Damian was still a Bat with a working Bat-mode "Why'd you kidnap me? What do you want?"

"Somebody's definitely his father's son," said Talia.

"Why. Am. I. _Here_?!" Damian demanded.

"I've brought you home, Damian," said Talia.

"Excuse me if I don't jump for joy," Damian said, sarcastically.

"Damian... you don't belong with them," said his 'mother'.

"I was raised by them!" Damian said, his oh-so-famous anger issues beginning to rise "They're my family!"

"See... you're getting angry," said Talia "An anger your so called 'family' don't understand. When you were Robin I observed your abilities. You got angry... then violent... then Batman would have to talk you into calming down before you killed someone,"

Damian glared at her. What Talia said was true... When he was Robin there had been times when he had gotten angry said almost killed someone.

"Shut-up," he hissed "You don't know _anything _about me,"

"Oh, Damian... I know _everything_ about you," said Talia "Your grandfather wants to meet you. The elusive heir to Ra's al Ghul's empire,"

"Say what?" Damian interrupted.

"It's your birthright," said Talia "But, for now, he merely wants to meet his grandson,"

"Don't call me his grandson! Thinking I'm related to psychopaths makes me want to puke," said Damian.

Talia looked alarmed. She jabbed Damian in the leg and he cried out because she had jabbed where the bullet had gone in (it was still sore when touched).

"Come on, Damian," said Talia "You didn't actually think you could be one of them, did you? Face it, Damian... you're more of an al Ghul than a Wayne,"

"Shut-up! I'm not an al Ghul! I'm a Wayne... a member of the Bat-family!" Damian demanded.

"Damian... they didn't do a good job at raising you," said Talia "You can't even walk without the aid of a cane because they allowed you to be Robin... I don't know _what _I was thinking when I left you with Batman. He allows _children _to fight crime! And you've paid the price,"

"As you know," said Damian, his leg still sore.

"I can fix that," said Talia "With a little help from the Lazarus Pit, you could be as fit as you were before you were shot,"

"Keep that gloopy pool of green crap away from me!" Damian shouted.

"Damian al Ghul! Don't say crap," said Talia "And don't insult the Lazarus Pit. Its kept your grandfather alive for centuries,"

"Damian _Wayne! _You may have given birth to me but you are _not _my mother," said Damian "_Catwoman _was the one that actually _raised _me,"

"Don't remind me of your father's little _girlfriend," _Talia spat.

"My father's _wife," _said Damian "Mom and Dad are _married,"_

"SHE'S NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Talia shouted.

"She's more of a mother than you are!" Damian spat back.

Talia stood up and glared down at him.

"It's time you met your grandfather," she said, simply.

* * *

Ra's al Ghul was in his office, looking out the window at the cavern below. He heard the door open and people walk in.

"Father," said his daughter "I want you to meet your grandson, Damian,"

Ra's turned around to see the boy. 2 of his servants were holding him by his arms in order to keep him standing. Damian had jet-black hair that had grown past his ears with his fringe in his eyes and crystal blue eyes. He had a scrawny build (much like Talia, minus the obvious gender-specific things).

"Hello, Damian," said Ra's "I'm your grandfather,"

"Don't remind me!" Damian spat.

Ra's motioned for his servants to leave. When they let go Damian was forced to lean on his left leg only to fall onto his side. Damian growled loudly and sat up.

"Welcome to my home, grandson," said Ra's.

"Don't call me that!" Damian demanded "Wait a minute... you're home?" Damian went stoic as he realized "I'm not in the US anymore, am I?"

"No. You're not," said Ra's "In fact... if you look out the window, just past the mountain, you can see where your father's adopted son, Jason, was blown-up by the Joker,"

"My father's adopted son? You mean my _brother?" _said Damian.

"You don't have a brother, Damian... not one by blood," said Talia.

"I do have a little sister," said Damian "By _blood,"_

"You and... _Helena," _Talia wrinkled her nose at the mention of Damian's half-sister "are only _half _related," she sniffed.

Damian was silent, nothing but hated on his face (hated for his biological mother and grandfather).

"Damian," Ra's began "I apologize for the means we used to bring you here. We really just wanted to see you. Show you what is yours,"

"Leave me alone," Damian hissed.

"Damian... the Lazarus Pit... it has helped me stay alive for centuries," said Ra's "It can help you,"

"I don't want your help!" Damian insisted.

"Damian... don't you want to be able to walk without a cane?" Ra's asked.

Damian was torn. Yes; he wanted to be able to walk without his cane. No; he didn't want these people's help.

"No," he said.

"Oh really, Damian," said Ra's "I know it can seem scary... but once you've done it you won't want to go back,"

"Stay away from me!" Damian insisted.

Ra's nodded to his daughter. Talia opened a closet and took out a wooden cane. She knelt down beside Damian and presented it to him. Damian reluctantly took it from her.

"I know over your 17 years with the Waynes and Graysons you were told we were monsters, Damian, but we're not. Your grandfather merely wants to protect the planet from mankind," Talia said.

"You're eco-terrorists," said Damian, standing up.

"Call it what you want," said Ra's "By whatever name, my empire will need an heir,"

"Dude... you live _forever. _I don't think you'll need an heir anytime soon," said Damian.

"I will need an heir at some point," said Ra's "True, your mother is a capable warrior but nothing can beat a _male _heir,"

"As if," said Damian "When it comes to inheritance I think I'll stick to my Wayne side,"

"A billion-dollar company?" Talia asked.

"Nah. That goes to Dickie-boy," said Damian, smirking.

"Damian... come with us," said Ra's "Let us show you what could be yours,"

Ra's moved for the door and Talia pushed Damian into following.

* * *

They came to a control-room. People stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at the ex-Boy Wonder.

"All this Damian..." said Ra's "could be yours,"

"But I don't want it!" said Damian "Why can't you freaking forget that we're related?_ I've_ been trying to for 17 years!"

"Looks like you'll need some convincing," said Ra's, he nodded to Talia.

Talks jabbed Damian in the leg again and Damian doubled over, the pain shooting up his leg.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Damian shouted at them.

"You are young. It is sad to see so one so young have such an injury," said Ra's "Come. Let's fix that,"

2 minions came over and grabbed Damian by the arms.

"Hey! Get off me!" Damian demanded.

"Don't worry... you'll soon be as fit as you were before you were shot," said Ra's.

"WHAT?! NO!" Damian shouted "KEEP THE GLOWING POOL OF CRAP AWAY FROM ME!"

"Don't worry. It'll be better after you-" began Ra's, following Damian out.

"NO!" Damian shouted.

* * *

...MEANWHILE; BATCAVE...

"Uh... Dad?" Helena asked.

"Yes?" Batman asked.

"Where's Mom?" Helena asked.

"She's using her connections to see if she can find Damian's kidnapper," said the Dark Knight.

Helena looked at her boots.

"Is there anything The Huntress can do?" Helena asked.

"Me and Catwoman are focused on finding Damian. If you want to help you'll go on patrol and protect Gotham's innocent civilians," said Batman.

"Fine," Helena said, going off the change into uniform.

* * *

Huntress sat on the edge of a building. Typical... as soon as she got to take over another Bat's sector the criminals decided to take the night off. Huntress had taken out a yoyo she had in her utility-belt and was doing tricks. Then she heard a whispering. Huntress put away her yoyo and looked down into the alley below.

"Did you hear? Catwoman is looking for Damian Wayne," one guy said.

"I'm still trying to figure out why she turned hero," said another.

"I heard she had Batman's child, The Huntress!" the 3rd said.

"Guys! You're missing the point!" the first one hissed "She's looking for someone who knows something... and, in New Gotham, someone _always _knows something,"

"So?" the second one said.

"In this case... THAT PERSON IS ME!" the first one shouted.

"Oh man... if the Bats find out you are in trouble!" said the 3rd.

Huntress dropped a single smoke-screen and it went off. She dropped down, into it, and held her breath. She pulled the first guy out of the smoke-screen. Huntress pinned him against the wall.

"Who has Damian Wayne?" she asked.

"I don't know what yer talking about!" the guy said, raising his hands in defence.

"You just admitted you know something," hissed Huntress "What do you know?"

* * *

Batman was sitting at the Bat-computer, looking at an old family photo. It was from the year Helena was born. Damian was 5 and Dick was 15 so Dick had Damian on his back with Damian's arms wrapped around his neck. 11-year-old Jason was standing next to Dick with 8-year-old Tim under his arm. 7-year-old Stephanie was standing on her hands. 8-month-old Helena was in Selena's arms with Bruce standing beside her with his arm around her waist. Back when the picture was taken Dick was still Robin. Batman smiled. It was a happier time. His family life never seemed to be stable. Things would always be normal for a time then something improbable would happen, someone would get kidnapped/severely injured/do something stupid due to hormones (back when they were teenagers -a dark time) and his life would be turned upside down.

"Bats?" came Huntress's voice over the communicator.

"What is it, Huntress?" Batman asked.

"I found a guy, no I didn't go looking, and he knows something about Damian Wayne's kidnapping," said Huntress.

"You were meant to be on patrol. Not investigating Damian's kidnapping," said Batman.

"I didn't! I was on patrol and I heard him talking to his friends," said Huntress "He was worried that a Bat would find out he knew something about Damian's kidnapping,"

"I'm on my way," Batman said to his daughter and signed off.

* * *

The man sat on the floor, his back against the wall of the alley. Batman towered over him. Huntress stood behind the Dark Knight, somewhat eager to see what the Bat would do. After a solid 5 minutes of Bat-glaring at the man, Batman spoke.

"Who. Has. Damian. Wayne?" he asked.

The man paled, maybe even about to pass out.

"Let's try this again. What's ya name?" asked Huntress.

"Wolf. Wolf Milder," stuttered the man.

"Who's got Wayne?" Huntress asked "By which I don't been Bruce or Selena or Helena. Who's got _Damian_ Wayne?"

"T-T-T," Wolf stuttered.

"I'm running out of patience," Batman growled "Who has him?"

"T-T-T," Wolf gulped and swallowed his last hint of pride "Talia... Talia al Ghul! But I don't know _why _she snatched him! Kidnapping for ransom isn't her M.O,"

"Are. You. Sure?" Batman asked through gritted teeth.

"YES!" Wolf shouted "That's all I know! Please don't hurt me!"

Batman turned around and walked away. Wolf curled up and shivered. Huntress followed her father to where the Batmobile was parked.

"What now?" she asked "'Couse you ain't gonna be able to stop me from coming,"

"I know. And when you can't stop something it's better to work with them," said the Dark Knight "Get in,"

Huntress took her usual seat, in the back, and the Batmobile sped along the streets of New Gotham.

* * *

When Huntress got out at the Batcave (where they were meeting Catwoman) she saw Catgirl waiting. As Catgirl, Carrie wore a sandy-yellow tank-top, a darker-yellow jacket with brown spots like a leopard that only went halfway down her back, dark-yellow cargo-shorts that were barren of spots, a sandy-yellow utility-belt that housed explosive pellets and her slingshots, ankle-high combat-boots that were dark-yellow, sandy-yellow leather-gloves, a sandy-yellow headband with small cat-ears and brown spots, a pair of glasses that had a silver frame with 3 1-inch whiskers on either side and yellow lenses and, finally, a yellow cat-tail attached to her belt that had brown spots.

"Hi Catgirl," said Huntress "Whatcha doing down from a tree?"

Huntress always teased Catgirl over her cat-ness, but she never teased her own mother over it.

"Someone's gotta protect New Gotham while you, Bats and Catwoman save Damian," said Catgirl "Don't get killed!"

"I won't," said Huntress "I'm more worried about you. You wear a dog bark and you come running!"

They both laughed together.

"What's so funny?" Catwoman asked, appearing.

"Mom!" Huntress exclaimed "Don't do that!"

Catwoman ruffled Huntress's ebony hair.

"So Talia al Ghul's got my son?" she said to her husband "I knew I should have taken her out when Damian was 4,"

"I'm glad you didn't. We don't kill, Selena," said Batman "C'mon. I have information that Talia and Ra's al Ghul are in Ra's's mantion,"

"Last time we were there... Jason had to give up being Robin," said Helena, remembering watching Jason's broken body from when she was young... well... young_er._

The 3 Bats (yes, Catwoman counted as a Bat -after all, so does Robin and a robin is a bird) climbed into the Batwing. Ace the Bat-hound ran up to Catgirl and barked his farewell.

* * *

...MEANWHILE...

Damian sat, his legs to his chest, in the room he had been locked in. He lent against the bed as he looked at the window, even though the blinds were down so all he saw was the Sun as it made lines of light across the room. The room itself was small. Had a bed, bedside table, wardrobe, desk and chair. The ex-Boy Wonder remembered what happened only half an hour ago. They had taken him kicking-and-screaming (well, yelling at them, at the least) to the Lazarus Pit, where they had managed to get his foot in (which was enough). The glowing of the Lazarus Pit worked its way up his leg and caused pain that was worse than being jabbed in his bullet wound.

Now, the door was unlocked from the outside and Talia walked in.

"Hello, Damian. Your wound feeling better?" she asked.

She seemed genuinely concerned but Damian didn't care. He launched up (something he hadn't been able to do in almost 2 years) and threw a punch to the face. Talia, breathlessly, blocked it as well as the next one. Damian Bat-glared at her, calculating his next attempt. Before he would hit her with a kick, Talia pressed a red button on a thin, black, box. Damian fell to the floor with pain. Ra's and Talia knew once he was at his physical peak once again he would pose a threat so, in order to control him, they had put an inhibitor collar on him. Damian clawed at it as it sent electricity through him. Talia took her thumb off the button and the electricity ceased. Damian was on his hands and knees, panting for breath as sweat trickled off his forehead and to the floor.

"I don't know _why _you're angry. Me and your grandfather merely gave back to you what you lost," said Talia, putting the controller for the inhibitor collar in a pocket in her jacket.

"I didn't want your help, Talia," said Damian "I never did! And I never will!"

"It is obviously going to take a lot to teach you disaplin," said Talia "But I don't think it is impossible,"

She took a seat on the bed. Damian sat back, his legs to his chest.

"What do you want?" Damian asked.

"To tell you about your family," said Talia "Like, for example, you had an aunt called Nyssa Raatk. Nyssa was my half-sister but she died before I met her,"

"Why should I care? I'm trying to freaking forget I'm related to _you _people," said Damian.

Talia reached into her jacket and pressed the button. Damian jerked as the electricity hit him but a second later it stopped. He looked at her with hatred.

* * *

**Another cliff-hanger! I've decided, for the Delta-Chapters, to do the Young Justice: Invasion episodes, which means I'll have to watch Young Justice: Invasion over and over and over again! NO, I AM NOT USING THIS STORY AS AN EXCUSE TO WATCH CARTOONS!... ok, I am ;D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7: A Bat's Night

**This is the first time I've done 2 Alpha-Chapters in a row. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: A Bat's Night_

**(Alpha story-line)**

* * *

...BLÜDHAVEN...

Dick walked through the front door. It was almost 9 o'clock at night. Zatanna walked out of the bathroom. Giovanni was wrapped in a towel in her arms, his raven-hair soaked.

"About time!" said Zatanna, trying to keep her grip on the 1-year-old.

"Sorry, Zee," apologized Dick "Got wrapped up in work,"

"What happened?" Zatanna asked, in a voice that meant 'this better be good!'.

"Damian was kidnapped," said Dick "Bruce is keeping me in the loop. It was Talia al Ghul,"

"Damian's mother?" said Zatanna.

"Yup,"

There was silence between the couple.

"I better go get Giovanni dressed," said Zatanna "Then you're looking after them and Raven the Mistress of Magic will be going on patrol,"

"Understood," said Dick.

Zatanna walked down a hall and into Giovanni's room. Dick went over to the sofa where Mary was drawing in a drawing pad. Dick sat next to his daughter and looked at the picture. It was a family portrait of the them all in uniform. It wasn't just him, Mary, Zatanna and Giovanni (who she drew in a magician uniform). It was also their extended family. Dick smiled.

"Our family doing what they do best!" said Mary "Being heroes!" she started pointing at them as she named them "Raven, Nightwing, Baby-Bird, I did Gee as a magician for Mommy's sake, Red Robin, the Spoiler, I did Julie in what Auntie Stephie wore as Robin, Batman, Catwoman, Huntress, Agent Hood," she had drawn Jason wearing a red hoodie "And Oracle," whenever Damian was Oracle he wore a headset that was headphones, a microphone and a visor that allowed him to interact with things "I was wondering if I should do Black Bat, Catgirl and Batgirl,"

Dick kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"You should. Cassandra, Carrie and Barbara are _like_ family and when it comes to us, that's as good as anything," he said.

Mary smiled, showing the gap where her front tooth had fallen out. She reached into her overcrowded box of crayons and pulled out orange, brown and yellow to do Catgirl.

"You have to go to bed soon," said Dick "It's almost 9,"

Mary looked up at her father, her sapphire eyes big and pleading. Dick smiled and ruffled her raven-black hair.

"The pout don't work on me, Mary," he said.

Mary huffed and crossed her arms. She was the cutest thing when she was angry.

"No training?" she said.

"No training. It's Mommy's turn to patrol," said Dick.

At that moment Raven the Mistress of Magic walked in. She was buttoning up her shirt to hide the top of her strapless, black, leotard.

"How do I look?" she asked, clipping her cloak around her shoulders.

"Hot," said Dick, Raven sent him a glare "Fine, Zee. I can't recognize you,"

"Good. I'll be back at 6," said Raven "6 in the morning, that is,"

"Bye Mommy," chirped Mary "Beat bad-guys, save the world!"

Raven smiled, flicked her hood up and murmured to herself backwards. Dick watched his wife be engulfed in light and disappeared.

"Can I stay up?" Mary asked.

"No," Dick replied, causing Mary to pout again.

* * *

...NEW GOTHAM...

Stephanie knocked at the door. Mrs Riley answered, in her arms a sleeping Juliet Grayson.

"Hello, Miss Grayson," said Mrs Riley "I just got Julie to sleep,"

"I'll take her now. Thank you for watching her," said Stephanie "My parents need my support because my little brother's gone missing,"

Mrs Riley handed the sleeping 1-year-old over. Stephanie clutched her child in her arms and walked down the corridor to her own apartment.

Her apartment was quaint, small but it was perfect for one adult and one child. Julie opened her eyes and looked up at her mother.

"Momma?!" she cried, flinging her arms around Stephanie's neck.

"Hi, Jules," Stephanie said, hugging her child.

Julie yawned and fell asleep again. Stephanie dumped her duffel bag, that contained her Spoiler uniform, by the door and went over to her sofa. She lay down, Julie on top of her, and looked at the ceiling. She hated being away from Julie, her child, her pride and joy. But Stephanie knew she wouldn't be able to stand not being the Spoiler.

"Momma ok?" Julie asked, startling Stephanie.

"Y-yes, sweetie. I'm ok," said Stephanie.

"You scared 'bout Unka Dami?" Julie asked.

Stephanie wrapped her arms around her child and cuddled her.

"Don't you worry," she said "Grandpa and Grandma and Auntie Helena will find him,"

Julie snuggled into Stephanie and soon fell asleep again. Stephanie, however, stayed awake for hours after, worrying over her baby's safety.

* * *

...SOMEWHERE ELSE IN NEW GOTHAM...

Jason rolled through the front door and locked it. He heard someone in the shower and the squeak of the taps as they turned the water off.

"Jason?! That you?!" Cassandra called.

"It's me, Cassandra," Jason called back.

Cassandra walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Nothing," he said.

"Jason Todd Grayson," said Cassandra, pulling out the middle name for effect "I know you more than most. There's something wrong,"

Jason sighed.

"You're right. You _do _know me more than most," he said "I don't know what's wrong... I guess I'm just worried about Dami-boy,"

Cassandra bent down to be at eye-leval with her boyfriend (Jason managed not to look down her towel).

"Wanna bet I can make you feel better?" she asked.

"That's a bet I've never won," said Jason, looking into her light, grey, eyes.

Cassandra put her hands on Jason's shoulders and kissed him. Jason put his arms around her back and Cassandra sat on his lap, soaking his jeans. They pulled away and Cassandra curled up on his lap, her arms around Jason's neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"This really isn't the best time, Cassandra," said Jason, his arms around her.

"But I made you feel better, did I not?" she said.

Jason sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes, you did," he said "And you're also soaking wet,"

Cassandra laughed and stood up. She walked down a corridor and into her room, her towel slipping down her back as she went through the door.

"To think... she was raised deprived of love," said Jason.

He rolled down the corridor to his own room (Cassandra was the kind of girl who, even if she was married to you, wouldn't share a room with you). As he went passed Cassandra's room, her door was open a crack, he spotted her reflection in the mirror as she drop the towel so she could get dressed. She spotted him in the mirror and winked at him. Jason went down into his room at the end of the hall and closed the door.

"Note-to-self; treat Cassandra right so she won't leave you," he said, then smirked and got some dry clothes out to sleep in.

* * *

...YET ANOTHER PART OF NEW GOTHAM...

Red Robin sat on the top of the Wayne Tech Tower. He was 20-years-old and didn't have anything better to do. He had to get a social life... there was always Cassie A.K.A the second Wonder Woman.

"No way! I don't do hook-ups..." Red Robin said "And I'm not ready for... her,"

Red Robin sighed. Him and Cassie had been teenaged sweethearts... but, when they started college, they had broken-up because Cassie thought he was pulling away.

Now, Red Robin looked up at the night sky. It was a clear night and the stars were bright like the Moon. It reminded him of when he and Cassie had watched the stars when they were young. He smiled, thinking of a happier time.

* * *

...SOMEWHERE IN CRIME-ALLEY IN NEW GOTHAM...

Detective Jeff Wild wrote notes in his note-pad. The crime-scene was a gruesome sight. Blood everywhere, guts in a trash bag, skull imploded.

"Makes you reconsider if eating dinner was a good idea, huh?" said a voice.

Wild turned around to look at who was speaking. Behind him stood Catgirl.

"Catgirl? What do you want?" he asked.

"The crime-scene just _screams _sirial-killer, don't it?" Catgirl said, ignoring his question.

"I should arrest you for being a vigilante," said Wild "What do you want?"

"Simple. A 'team-up' of sorts," said Catgirl "This isn't the work of a sirial-killer. The victim is someone I've been tailing," Wild looked at Catgirl's tail "Excuse the pun," she said "This guy was planning on robbing an art museum. But I don't know which one or who his accomplices are... or _were. _You help me I help you,"

"Are you serious?" Wild asked "You want the NGPD to co-operate with a vigilante?"

"Not the NGPD. Detective Wild. We can help each other," said Catgirl.

Wild thought it over.

"You know what?" he said "If you find something useful, call this number," he handed her a card "And I'll see what I can do,"

Catgirl took the card and put it in her utility-belt.

"Thanks," she said "And if you need anything... just press the cat shaped emoticon," she handed him a touch-screen phone "It's only good for contacting me and me alone,"

Wild took the phone.

"Thanks," he said "You got a name?"

"Catgirl," she said "But the other Bats have nicknamed be Kitty,"

"Well ok," said Wild.

Catgirl walked away and climbed up a fire-escape with the agility of a cat. Wild let out a long whistle. Catgirl was something. She was something all right!

**(Detective Jeff Wild will return in a later chapter)**

* * *

...SOMEWHERE THE OTHER SIDE OF NEW GOTHAM...

Barbara balanced on her hands on the balancing beam. It was late, her apartment building had a gym and she couldn't sleep. She carefully went onto her feet and jumped off. She grabbed her water-bottle and had a gulp of water. She went into the girls' locker room and took her things out of her locker. A tanned woman walked over to her and took her own things from the locker next to Barbara's.

"I hear Dick Grayson's having an affair," she said to Barbara "What do you think?"

"Ha! I know Dick Grayson and the last thing he'll _ever _do is cheat on his wife, he's totally in love with her," said Barbara.

"He's been seen around New Gotham with 2 redheads and his brother's girlfriend," said the woman "What do you think?"

"That he has friends that so happen to be girls? And his brother's girlfriend is my little sister," said Barbara.

"Why do you think your sister spent time with her boyfriend's brother last month?" the woman asked.

"Last month? Oh, Cassandra was considering beginning a college course in criminal minds, which Dick took while he was in college, and they went out for coffee to talk about it," said Barbara "Now... May I just remind you that I am Barbara Gordon, my father is the Police Commissioner and I know how to defend myself. So, if I've answered enough questions for whatever newspaper you write for, I gotta get to bed,"

Barbara saw the reporter's shocked face and walked off.

She went up to her apartment and closed the door. Barbara took out her phone and saw there was a text alert. It was a recount of the conversation she just had.

* * *

**Shortest chapter yet! But I wanted to show you what the other Bats were doing while Batman, Catwoman and Huntress are off saving Damian. PLEASE REVIEW! I have also updated Forgotten Pain so go read and review that too.**


	9. Chapter 8: And so it begins

**Their ages...**

**Helena Wayne/H-bird: 6**

**Damian Wayne/D-bird: 11**

**Stephanie Grayson/The Spoiler: 13**

**Tim Grayson/Robin: 14**

**Jason Grayson/Agent Hood: 17**

**Dick Grayson/Nightwing: 21**

**Zatanna Zatara/Raven the Mistress of Magic: 21**

**Barbara Gordon/Batgirl: 20**

**Cassandra Cain-Gordon/The Black Bat: 17**

**Carrie Kelley/Catgirl: 20**

**Selena Wayne/Catwoman: 38**

**Bruce Wayne/Batman: 39**

* * *

...Set about year after the last Delta-Chapter...

_Chapter 8: And so it begins..._

**(Delta story-line)**

* * *

Superboy ran through the sewer. He reached down a poked some clay. Under the sewer water, Clay-Face reached up and grabbed Superboy's ankle. He rose from the water and pulled Superboy in. Superboy struggled.

"Nice try, kid, but not even a Kryptonian has ever broken free," said Clay-Face.

"Let him go!" said a voice.

Miss Martian, floating above the water, came out of camouflage mode and reached her hand out. Her telekinesis ripped Clay-Face open and Superboy jumped back. Hidden in the shadows, Robin ran passed and threw bird-a-rangs into Clay-Face's back. The bird-a-rangs let out an electronic charge.

"Sorry, bird-boy, that doesn't work anymore," said Clay-Face.

"Then how 'bout this?" asked an unseen voice.

A small pellet came from nowhere and was thrown into Clay-Face's mouth. The pellet went off and encased Clay-Face. Spoiler walked out from behind a pulled and Robin walked out from the shadows.

"Distraction worked Robin," said Superboy.

"I'm just glad it worked," said the Boy Wonder.

A green alligator slivered out of a pipe, Blue Beetle and Bumblebee flew in.

"Oh! Is it over?" complained Beast Boy, shape-shifting back to human "I didn't get a souvenir from the mission,"

Blue Beetle sniffed.

"Dude! I think that smell qualifies," he said, holding his nose.

* * *

The Squad zeta'd to the Cave. Spoiler and Lagoon Boy were sparring. Lagoon Boy landed with a thud.

"How do I keep getting beaten by a kid?" he said.

Spoiler gave him a hand up.

"You're getting better," she said.

"One of these days... you're mine," said Lagoon Boy.

"Hey! We're back!" cheered Garfield.

Spoiler looked directly at Robin.

"How unfortunate," she said and both her and Robin smiled.

Nightwing walked in with Raven.

"Well..." said Garfield "I'm gonna hit the showers,"

"No _that _is a good idea," said Blue Beetle.

Then an alert came on the screen.

"Captain Atom to Cave," said Captain Atom.

"Cave here," said Nightwing, going over to the hollo-computer.

"There's trouble at the United Nations," said the Captain.

The News report came up.

"The Team's Bata squad is in the facility, E.T.A 3 minutes," said Nightwing.

* * *

Secretary-General Tseng backed away from Lobo the Bounty Hunter. Wonder Girl flew over Lobo and punched him in the gut. Batgirl and Black Bat swung through the broken window.

"You 2 keep him busy while I get the Secretary-General to safety," said Batgirl.

"Got it," said the other 2.

Lobo grabbed Wonder Girl's face and lifted her. Black Bat fired a grappling cord around his neck and pulled down.

"Where are you taking me?" Tseng asked.

"Down," said Batgirl, pushing him into the elevator.

* * *

Batgirl and Tseng ran out of the elevator. Lobo jumped down and crushed the elevator. Wonder Girl flew after him and Black Bat used her grappling gun to get down.

"Hey big guy, we weren't done dancing!" Wonder Girl said, moving in front of him.

Black Bat took out a metal chain that had a bat-shaped hook at the end. Lobo grabbed her and threw Black Bat across the room. She crashed through the seats and hit her sister. Lobo grabbed Wonder Girl's laso, which was tied around him, and slammed her into the ground.

When the 3 heroes came to they saw Lobo grab a little, green, creature out of the split-in-two Secretary-General Tseng. He jumped onto his ship and flew off.

"I think those 2 were aliens," said Wonder Girl.

"And that isn't even the scary part," said Black Bat, looking at the robotics of Tseng's 'corpse'.

* * *

The senior members of the Team returned from a meeting at the Watchtower. Nightwing went over what happened. Conner, M'gann and Garfield went off to fulfill their mission.

"C'mon Alpha squad," murmured La'gann.

"Wonder Girl. You and I are Alpha," said Nightwing.

"Yes!" Cassie quietly celebrated.

"C'mon Bata," murmured La'gann.

"Batgirl, Impulse and Black Bat. You're Bata," said Nightwing.

"Neptune's beard!" hissed La'gann.

"Bumblebee. On this occasion, since we're stretched thin, Catwoman has agreed to loan the Team Catgirl. She's waiting for you outside the Gotham zeta-tube," said Nightwing "You and her are Delta,"

La'gann grumbled.

"Spoiler, Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy are Gamma," said Nightwing.

La'gann continued to grumble as he and Blue Beetle walked off.

"Robin, Spoiler," said Nightwing "A word?"

Spoiler and Robin walked over to him, they were alone in the briefing room.

"I'm trusting you guys to lead Gamma squad. Tim, you're in charge. Stephanie, if something happens and Tim can't lead, you take over," said Nightwing.

"Jeez, Dick... I'm not sure if I can do that. I've never led a squad before," said Robin.

"Which makes this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader," said Nightwing.

"I'm not sure, if something happens to Timmy-boy, if I could lead either. It's not the same as going on patrol in Gotham and the only person you need to think about is yourself," said Spoiler.

"Just... don't die, ok?" said Nightwing, his brother and sister nodded "And no unnecessary risks to the squad,"

* * *

Gamma squad flew down in the Bio-ship. Below them was a trash heap and a tool-shed.

"I knew we had the soft gig," said Lagoon Boy.

"Yet, I'm strangely ok with that," said Blue Beetle, sitting back in his seat "Yes, I am. Yes, I am. Yes! I am!"

Spoiler stared at him.

"Is he insane or what?" she whispered to Lagoon Boy.

"He's just talking to his Scarab," said Lagoon Boy.

"Guys," said Robin, raising his voice "We have a job to do. There's zeta radiation is the area,"

"Well let's go," said Spoiler, standing up from where she piloted the Bio-ship.

* * *

Blue Beetle shot a sonic-wave at the tool-shed. It blew-up into splinters. A tool-box landed.

"Congratulations, Blue," said Spoiler "You blew-up an actual tool-shed,"

"There's still zeta radiation," said Robin, looking at his hollo-computer.

"Uh, bro?" said Spoiler "That radiation is coming from..." she squinted at her hollo-computer "_below the water!"_

Spoiler unclipped her cloak and Robin pulled his cape off. They put rebreathers in, handed one to Blue Beetle and dived into the water.

* * *

They swam to a tunnel. An iris was spinning open and closed. Lagoon Boy's markings glowed and he grew in size and rentched it open. They quickly swam inside. They came up and climbed out of the water. They hid behind a wall.

"Gamma squad to Cave," whispered Robin "We've found... a whole Krolotean base!"

"Understood, Gamma squad," said Mal from the Cave "Stay outta sight. Back-up will be there shortly,"

An alarm suddenly went off.

"Oh no," said Robin.

They looked over the wall and saw on the H-U-G-E screens live footage of them. The Kroloteans screeched.

"They really don't like you, Blue," said Lagoon Boy.

"What the heck are they even saying?!" Spoiler exclaimed, taking out her bo staff.

"Something about 'getting us'. They just want us dead!" said Blue Beetle.

"Wait a minute," said Robin, jumping back "You can understand them!?"

"Yeah. Kinda," said Blue Beetle "They're ordering an evacuation and they're setting the base to self-distruct!"

"Anything else?" Spoiler asked.

"Something about sacrificing the play-things below," said Blue Beetle.

"Play-things?" questioned Spoiler, then she realized "The hostages!"

They looked at Robin.

"Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad," said Robin "But this is necessary!"

"Lets go!" said Spoiler.

* * *

Gamma ran to the cage. It was at the end of a walkway, suspended above the floor in the middle of the room. The alarm pounded through their heads.

"Who's there?" the real Secretary-General Tseng called out.

Robin ran forward.

"Oh, thank God!"

"Robin!"

"The Boy Wonder!"

Spoiler ran forward.

"Who's that?"

"It's Spoiler!"

"Help us!"

Lagoon Boy ran to them, followed by Blue Beetle and a Krolotean he had grabbed.

"AAH!"

"MORE ALIENS!"

"STAY BACK!"

"Hey, we're not aliens!" said Blue Beetle, he exchanged looks with the Krolotean "Ok,_ he _is but we're not!"

"Can you get this open?" Robin asked Lagoon Boy.

"No problem, chum," he said.

Lagoon Boy's markings glowed and he grew in size, causing the hostages to scream. He ripped the cage open, it opened like a giant mouth. People ran out.

"Thank you... um, sorry," said someone to Lagoon Boy.

"No problem, chum," said Lagoon Boy.

Robin walked up to Blue Beetle.

"Ask him the fastest way outta here," said Robin.

"Dude! I don't speak.. wait, you can? Well go ahead then!" said Blue Beetle, Robin stared at him "Kksks kskas kaksk aksk," Blue Beetle clicked, the Krolotean responded "Kaks kas kawk, I mean, this way!" Blue Beetle shouted.

* * *

There was a loud explosion. A H-U-G-E mushroom cloud erupted from the ocean. Robin and Spoiler came up for air. They panted for breath. Blue Beetle came up along with the hostages. Lagoon Boy burst out of the water.

"That's right! Gamma Squad rules!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, Rob? Spoiler?" Blue Beetle looked to the sky.

Robin and Spoiler looked up to see the Justice League descending as well as member of the Team in the Super-cycle, which included Nightwing. They looked at their brother's stoic expression. It broke-out into a smirk and he leaned forward, crossing his arms over the handlebars.

"Dude! Way to get your feet wet," he said.

* * *

The Bats, minus Nightwing, zeta'd to the Batcave. Selena was there with Jason, Carrie, Helena, Damian and Alfred.

"Hi honey," said Selena, hugging her husband and pulling his cowl down.

"Daddy!" Helena cried and ran into his arms.

"Did anything happen?" Bruce asked.

"Nope!" sang Helena.

"Helena ate all of Alfie's cookies!" said Damian.

"Bumblebee is nice," said Carrie.

Stephanie yawned, followed by Tim.

"Ok. Time for bed," said Selena, taking Helena "All of you,"

Tim and Stephanie grumbled but obligingly went off to change. Jason stretched his arms above his head and rolled over to the elevator.

"So what's happening out there?" Selena whispered to Bruce, Helena asleep in her arms.

"I'm not sure," said Bruce "And that worries me," he stroked his sleeping daughter's ebony hair.

* * *

...BLÜDHAVEN...

Dick sat on his sofa, looking at photos and his notes that was sprawled out on the coffee table. He didn't get it. Why were the Justice League intergalactic criminals? Why were there Kroloteans on Earth? To many whys and not enough answers. Zatanna walked over to him and sat on the back of the sofa. Dick turned to look at her. She was just wearing a plain, white, t-shirt and black, mid-thigh, shorts; her average sleeping clothes. In her hands was a mug of hot chocolate.

"Do you plan to sleep tonight?" she asked.

Dick looked back at the evidence.

"I'll go to bed in a bit," he said.

"So, that's a no," said Zatanna, she sipped her hot chocolate "I'll put on the coffee maker for you before I go to bed,"

"Thanks, Zee," Dick said "You're asterous,"

"You'll get some answers when M'gann, Conner and Gar get back from Rann," said Zaranna "I can feel it,"

* * *

**When it comes to the Delta-Chapters I'm only gonna do the episodes that have a Bat as a key-character, other episodes will be refered to. Next chapter will be Alpha. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: THAT'S JUST PLAIN WRONG!

**Don't ask me why, but I have the urge to write down all the pairings...**

**Dick/Zatanna**

**Bruce/Selena**

**Tim/Cassie**

**Jason/Cassandra**

**Damian/OC (Jillian)**

**Carrie/(Wait to find out, although you'll probably figure it out)**

* * *

_Chapter 9: THAT'S JUST PLAIN WRONG!_

**(Alpha story-line)**

* * *

"Those clothes are filthy and soaked. You have to change!" said Talia "I will not allow my son to be in wet clothes! You could get sick!"

Damian had attempted to break-out but was tracked down, tripped up, fallen into muddy water and recaptured. Now, he was back in the room. Talia had brought him a change of clothes but it was the uniform of the Shadows.

"Hrrm mmmh uhhhg mmmg," Damian murmured, sitting on the floor and leaning against the bed, clutching to the frame for dear life.

"What was that?" Talia asked.

"I'm not your son," Damian hissed.

Damian liked to think he was strong-willed but he could tell he was breaking. The inhibitor collar shocked him and he jumped where he sat. Talia laid the Shadow uniform on the bed and left. Damian shivered. He, shakily, stood up and looked around the room. He caught sight of himself in the mirror. His skin was icy blue because of the cold, his jet-black hair was in his eyes and gave him a walking-dead look, there were dark rings around his eyes and his eyes themselves were haunted. Damian was startled. He couldn't have been gone more than a day but it felt like months. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

...BAT-WING...

Huntress sat in the cramped 3rd seat of her father's jet. It was made to comfortably fit 2.

"So... where are we going?" she asked.

"Ra's al Ghul's monastery in the Himalayas," said Catwoman, looking at the Bat-wing's hollo-computer screens "It's his base-of-oporations. Ra's lives there with his daughter, Talia al Ghul,"

"Talia al Ghul is Damian's biological mother, right?" Huntress said, earning herself a glare from Catwoman.

"Yes... that psychopath gave birth to Damian," said Catwoman, through gritted teeth "Then she abandoned him with your father,"

"Why would she take Dami-boy now? After all this time?" Huntress asked.

"We don't know," said Batman "To mess with us? Black-mail, even though that ones unlikely. They could just want to have Damian. Ra's wants a male heir to his empire and he's never had a son... I don't think he's ever had a son,"

"These guys are insane," said Huntress.

"Yep," said Catwoman "They're eco-terrorists, sworn to protect the Earth from humanity," she sent a hollo-screen to Huntress "And they're willing to do anything to do it,"

The image on the hollo-screen was of Aquagirl **(R.I.P)**, Kid Flash (Wally) and the second Robin on a mission on Destiny Island.

"Ra's al Ghul's the guy who runs the League of Shadows?" said Huntress "Didn't know that,"

"How long 'til we get there?" Catwoman asked "I really want to punch Talia al Ghul in the face!"

"E.T.A 1 hour and 45 minutes," said Batman "Get comfortable,"

"Easy for you to say, Dad," said Huntress, bringing her knees to her chest in an attempt for more space.

* * *

...MONISTARY...

Damian shivered. He sat in a ball on the bed, the blanket draped over his shoulders. He looked at the Shadow uniform... he was already starting to feel queasy. He had to survive long enough for his family to save him.

"Crap," he hissed, pulling his t-shirt off his head.

Damian pulled the white t-shirt over his head and pulled it down. He pulled his jeans off and pulled on the trousers. He grabbed the jacket and slid it on, doing up the zip to hold in the heat. Damian kicked off his sneakers and slid his socks off. He rubbed his feet to try and gain some feeling back. He put on the dry socks and the combat boots. Damian brought his knees to his chest. For the first time in almost 24 hours... he thought about Jillian Barnes.

"Oh, Jillian... I hope you're safe," he said.

He rested his head on his knees. The door slid open and someone entered.

"Now you look like an al Ghul," said Ra's.

Damian looked up. He couldn't be bothered to retaliate.

"Your... friend... is safe," said Ra's, sitting on the end of the bed "Maybe, if you're sure about her, we could... bring her here,"

"NO!" Damian shouted "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Ra's seemed undeterred. Damian felt a lot more queasy and fell back on the bed. His head spun.

"I just wanna go home," he said.

"Oh, Damian," Ra's patted Damian's shoulder, making him shiver "You are home,"

Damian shivered. Ra's put the blanket over him and left. Damian fell asleep, tears rolling down his face. He was remembering his life... What a life it was!

* * *

-MEMORY 1-

Damian jumped down the stairs 2 at a time. Stephanie, Tim and Jason followed suit. Damian was 6-year-olds. He squeaked slightly as his feet hit the cold, wooden, floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mommy!? Daddy!?" he called.

"In here!" they called back.

The 4 of them ran into the living room. Selena sat by the fire, 9-month-old Helena in her arms, gently rocking in a rocking chair. Bruce stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbing them.

"Merry Christmas," Selena said.

They tore into their presants. Damian ended up hidden in a pile of wrapping paper.

"Where's Dickie-boy?" Jason asked, uncovering Damian.

"Dick's 16 so we let him choose what he wanted to do. He went to a Christmas party with the Team in Happy Harbour and spent the night at the Cave," said Bruce "He said he'd be back by-"

"Now?" Dick interrupted, leaning on the door-frame.

"Merry Christmas, Dickie-boy!" his siblings sang in unison.

"Merry Christmas, Baby-Birds," he said, whenever he referred to them as a group he called them Baby-Birds (in and out of uniform).

Stephanie wrapped her arms around his legs and smiled up at him. Dick was taller than he used to be **(when Dick was 16 he was only slightly shorter than Nightwing but was still scrawny)**. Despite Wally being 18 and Dick being 16, Dick was taller than him. Damian jumped from the wrapping paper and did a cartwheel. Little Helena giggled at her brother's antics. He went over to her and tickled her neck (her most ticklish place). Helena erupted into laughter. She rocked on her mother's lap.

"Happy 1st Christmas, Helena," said Damian.

* * *

-MEMORY 2-

"DAD! Do I _have _to babysit?" Damian asked, his hands clasped together as he begged.

"Sorry, Damian. You're 13 and Helena's 9. She needs a sitter," said Bruce, sliding his suit jacket on.

"Oh! But I was… uh..." Damian trailed off.

"You were what, Damian?" Bruce asked, looking at him.

"Nothiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-" Damian trailed "Fine. You got me," his shoulders slumped and he looked down "I was gonna go to a party. All my friends are going!"

"Damian. You can go to parties when you're 16. Just like Dick, Jason and Tim," said Selena, applying lipstick.

"But Mom!" Damian whined.

"No buts, Dami-boy," said his mother.

Helena walked into the room. She sheepishly tugged her brother's jeans.

"Damian... w-will you pl-play dolls with me?" she asked, nervously clutching to an old rag-doll "You used to... all the time, actually,"

Damian sighed but took his sister's hand and they walked out.

* * *

-MEMORY 3-

Damian watched the T.V screen as the horror movie played. Tiffany Helms sat next to him. Damian was 15. Tiffany was the daughter of the CEO of a company. She looked at him with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"So...," she slid her jacket off the reveal her tight tank-top "this is a _pretty _scary movie, huh?"

"Not really," said Damian "I've seen scarier,"

"Oh really?" said Tiffany, sliding closer to him "Like what?" she lent in.

"I uh..." Damian slid a seat away "Th-there's, um, well there's... uh..."

Tiffany lent in closer to him.

"Yeah," she said, gently.

"W-why d-don't we watch the movie?" Damian said, nervously leaning away from her.

"Damian... be honest," Tiffany grabbed the edge of his jacket and pulled it down his shoulder "Do you _really _want to watch the movie?"

"It's why y-your dad sent you here," said Damian, pulling his jacket back on.

Tiffany grabbed him by his jacket and brought him to be at eye-level with her.

"Wouldn't you rather..." she said, moving to whisper in his ear "…" she whispered.

"Nu-uh! Not gonna happen, Tiffany!" Damian exclaimed, sliding away.

"Oh, c'mon, Damian!" said Tiffany, getting closer "It's just like dancing... I'll lead!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead on his.

"The thing is, Tiffany... I'm not into you," he said.

"You don't have to be," she slid onto his lap "You just have to be ok with hooking-up with me,"

Damian pushed her off and stood up. Tiffany crossed her arms and pouted.

"I, uh, I'm not into, um, making-out with someone just for kicks," said Damian "If you were my girlfriend then it would be another story but... you're not,"

"Well then," said Tiffany, she took her jacket and stood up "I hope you don't mind if I tell the papers _you _came on to _me. _And, poor little old me, could barely get away before you escalated to rape,"

"Tiffany! That's a dirty lie!" Damian shouted "What is _wrong _you!? Just 'cause I won't make-out with you!"

"I'm not use to not getting what I want," said Tiffany.

"Well... you better get used to it," said Damian "Because your dad sent you here so I could find out if you were the slut you're rumoured to be,"

Damian pressed some keys on the open laptop. Tiffany watched in horror as her actions were replayed.

"No!" Tiffany whined and ran out.

Damian closed the video and sent the video to Tiffany's father.

* * *

Damian sat up. He rubbed his forehead, he was sweating. His sleep had allowed him not the experience his sickness so he woke up as healthy as ever. Damian held his left leg. There was no pain... he hated it! The door opened and a Shadow walked in.

"C'mon," he said.

"Why should I do what you say?" Damian spat.

"You may be the Great One's grandson but you are still a spoilt 17-year-old," said the Shadow "Now, come on. The Great One wants to see you,"

Damian got up and followed the Shadow out.

* * *

"Feeling better, Damian?" Ra's asked.

Damian had been taken back to the control room.

"What's it to ya?" Damian spat, he wrenched his arm away from the Shadow.

"We want to show you something, grandson," Ra's said, pressing a button.

A hollo-screen appeared over the H-U-G-E, curved, window. There was footage of the Bat-Wing. It zoomed in to see Batman, Catwoman and Huntress. Damian smiled. They were coming for him.

"We've realized you will never embrace the al Ghul in you if the other side of your genetics are still around," said Ra's.

"Wha?" Damian said, confused.

"You refuse to become an al Ghul as long as there are Waynes," said Ra's "We are sorry to hurt you, grandson, but..." Ra's flipped a hatch on the controls to show a red button "this is for your own good,"

Ra's pressed the button. A missile shot past the window.

"NO!" Damian shouted "YOU CAN'T!"

"This is for your own good," said Talia.

"NO!" Damian shouted again.

He ran to the window and looked over his shoulder at the hollo-screen. The missile hit. Damian looked out the window and, in the distance, there was an explosion.

"NO!" Damian shouted again.

He punched the window and looked at the ground. His mother, his father and his sister... it couldn't be true... it just couldn't! Damian's shoulders shook as he began to cry. Someone put their hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry, Damian, but it was necessary," said Ra's "You refused to exempt that-"

Damian felt the rage in him. He cried out, grabbed Ra's by the back of his neck and smashed his head into the window. Damian let go and Ra's collapsed. His eyes were half closed and his forehead had blood seeping from deep gashes.

"Damian!" Talia shouted.

She ran over and checked her father's pulse. Damian stood, motionless as he glared at them.

"Oh my gosh," said Talia "I thought Batman had taught you never to kill!" she wept "We need to get him to the Lazarus Pit. Now!"

Ra's's body was taken away. Damian remained. He looked out the window, the cloud from the explosion rising off the horizon, he didn't say or do anything but tears rolled down his face.

* * *

...SOMEWHERE OUT TO SEA...

Huntress came up for air. Batman immediately pulled her into his arms. Catwoman had her hands on her husband's shoulders to stay up. Batman moved a strand of Huntress's ebony hair out of her face.

"Helena?" he said, gently "Helena!" he raised his voice.

"Daddy?" she said, then she got her senses back "Dad! Mom!"

Huntress floated out of her father's arms.

"That was a land-based missile," said Catwoman, pointing where the missile had hit them before following the smoke-trail to the horizon "That way's our best bet,"

Helena regrettably unclipped her cape and it drifted off.

"Let's go," said Batman.

The Dark Knight never reached forward to stroke and he never unclipped his cape but he was somehow the fastest swimmer. Catwoman swam behind Huntress as to keep her safe between her parents.

* * *

...MONISTARY...

Ra's opened his eyes.

"Damian killed me?" he said "I'm shocked. I thought the Detective had taught him better,"

"Great One. I need to tell you something," said the scientist with him "Your body... all of the times you've gone in the Lazarus Pit are coming back to haunt you, physically. Your body is deteriorating. The damage is past the Pit's abilities to heal,"

Ra's hung his legs over the bed side.

"So what can we do? Damian is yet to accept his place as heir," said Ra's.

"True. But, Great One, there might be another way Damian can help," said the scientist.

"How?" Ra's asked.

"Through something I call _body transfusion,"_

* * *

...WATCHTOWER...

Zachary walked into the rec room that was set aside for the Team. Everyone else was already there.

"Hey guys," said Zachary "Whatcha talkin' about?"

"We're talking about how we haven't seen Huntress since we first met her," said Virgil "I wonder where she is,"

"I asked Nightwing and she's on a case with Batman and Catwoman," said Richie "They're trying to recover some kidnapped rich kid,"

"Oh," said Virgil.

"I wonder what the Bats do on cases," said Courtney "I mean. What's it like to be a super-hero in New Gotham?"

"They have a bunch of psychopaths and nut-jobs for super-villains and they don't even have super-powers," said Kara.

Zachary kicked his heel and bit his lip.

"Who's up for video-games?" he asked.

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Virgil said, waving his hand.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

* * *

...ELSEWHERE...

Huntress crawled from the water and onto the sandy beach. Catwoman grabbed the back of her waistcoat and lifted her to her feet. They looked at the Dark Knight, who was standing further up the beach.

"The last time I was here... Jason almost died," he said.

"It wasn't your fault, Batsy," said Catwoman, putting her hand on Batman's shoulder.

Huntress rung her ebony hair out.

"Can we get going now?" she asked, flicking her hair behind her.

Batman nodded and started walking away. Catwoman and Huntress followed, walking into the forests.

* * *

...MONISTARY...

Talia walked up, behind Damian (who hadn't moved since the 'death' of his family).

"I'm proud of you, Damian," she said "Now I just need to teach you who you can and can't kill,"

"I'll never kill," Damian mumbled "I'll never kill again,"

Talia frowned.

"Come. Your grandfather needs you for something," said Talia.

Damian frowned and followed her out.

* * *

They walked to the Lazarus Pit. A strange machine was set up. There were 2 rings that were connected to a machine with a computer console and there were tubes that came from the Lazarus Pit and were connected to the main machine. There were cables running across the floor.

"What's all this about?" Damian wondered, allowed.

"Damian!" said Ra's "Come, my boy, I need to tell you something,"

"What?" Damian asked, crossing his arms.

"Damian... My body is deteriorating. The Lazarus Pit can't save me," said Ra's "I need a new body. But the donner has to be a blood relative," Damian unfolded his arms and stared in disbelief "And I do not wish to be stuck in the body of a woman so Talia can not be the donner body,"

"Father..." said Talia, startled "Won't that _kill_ him?"

"The ultimate test of loyalty," said Ra's.

"But I'm not loyal to you!" Damian exclaimed "Stay away from me!"

Damian stepped back and tried to run for it. Shadows grabbed him and carried him, fireman style, over to the machine.

"Father!" Talia gasped.

"This is also a test of _your _loyalty, my daughter," said Ra's, walking over to the machine.

"NO!" Damian shouted as they strapped him in one of the rings.

Ra's willingly got into the other ring.

"So sorry, grandson," said Ra's "But I need a body more than a male heir. Perhaps I _will_ have the son I've always wanted once I'm in your body,"

"DUDE! THAT'S JUST DEMENTED!" Damian shouted "AND JUST PLAIN WRONG!"

The scientist that came up with the idea of a body transfusion started up the machine. It sucked the gloop of the Lazarus Pit and began the transfer.

"NO!" an unexpected voice shouted.

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER! MUHAHAHAHA! Next chapter will be Delta (it now hits me that the Delta story-line should be called the Invasion story-line, to late now). Anyways... who's the unexpected voice? A shout-out will go to whoever guesses right first! Have a whelmingly asterous day!**

**-Rocky**

**(I'm gonna start sighning my final author's notes)**


	11. Chapter 10: Alienated

_Chapter 10: Alienated_

**(Delta story-line)**

* * *

Jaime, Karen and Cassandra walked into Bibbo's Diner in Metropolis. They pulled the hoods of their winter coats down. Cassandra shoved her hands in her pockets, feeling her mask. G. Gordon Godfrey ranted on the T.V. Bibbo walked round the counter and held some menus for them.

"Sit anywhere kids," he said in his usual, raspy, voice.

He got a good look at them, dropped the menus and jumped over the counter and dived into the kitchen through the serving window. Jaime and Karen looked to Cassandra to see she had already placed her Black Bat mask over her eyes.

* * *

'Bibbo' ran through the kitchen door, that led to an alleyway, and slammed it shut behind him. Black Bat slammed the door open with her shoulder. As they ran after 'Bibbo', Karen pulled her cowl up, jumped up, spread her arms out and shrunk down, out of her clothes and started flying. Jaime's armor folded over him, his eyes glowed orange, his wings unfolded and he started gliding. Black Bat pulled her utility-belt out and swung it over her shoulder, securing it like a sash.

Bumblebee flew through a crack in a wall of wood planks. Blue Beetle smashed through. Black Bat jumped past the falling wood.

'Bibbo' was coming to the end of the alleyway when, suddenly, another Bibbo in a red winter coat jumped out. Red-coat Bibbo smashed his fist into the other Bibbo's face. The other Bibbo landed on his back.

"There's only one Bibbo," said Red-coat Bibbo "And that's me!"

The 3 super-heroes came to a stop. Black Bat panted, her hands on her knees. The shirt of the fake Bibbo burst open as the stomach and chest hatches opened to reveal a Krolotean. It screeched and jumped out. Before they could do anything it jumped into the sewer. Bumblebee hovered in the air and looked down. A small ship was down there, its exhaust rumbled and fire burst out of the drain. Blue Beetle looked at Black Bat, half her face was covered in ash.

"That blast practically singed my eyebrows off," said Bibbo.

"Yeah, 'practically'," Blue Beetle looked at Black Bat "You... you got something-"

"Blue, scan for it!" Black Bat yelled.

"Right! Right!" Blue Beetle stammered.

He scanned.

"Nothing. Its long gone," he said "No! It would _not _of been preferable to have vaporize him back at the Diner!"

Black Bat looked at him. Blue Beetle couldn't help but check her out. She had a pale winter coat, a miniskirt, warm tights and winter boots. Her inky-black hair was messy and her grey eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Despite the ash on half her face, Blue Beetle still found her beautiful.

_"Why do you have to be dating Jason Todd Grayson?" _he thought _"How am I meant to compete with a Boy Billionaire?"_

* * *

The Krolotean's ship left the sewage system and went out to sea. The ship conjoined with a larger ship and the Krolotean climbed up the hatch. It looked behind itself and saw a man in a Black Manta uniform.

"Welcome aboard," he said, then turned to talk to his comrade that was piloting the ship "Dive," he ordered.

* * *

...S.T.A.R LABS...

In the Zeta Department of S.T.A.R Labs, Nightwing, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern John Stewart, Captain Atom and a scientist called Eduardo Dorado Sr. were waiting by the zeta-tube.

"We are getting the Rannian signal," Dorado Sr. said.

**Recognized: Miss Martian, B-0-5**

**Superboy, B-0-4**

**Beast Boy, B-1-9**

**Adam Strange, A-1-1**

Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy and Adam Strange walked out.

"Nightwing! Check out my cool souvenir!" Beast Boy said.

_"Gar, business first,"_ Miss Martian reminded him telepathically.

_"Noted," _Beast Boy replied as Miss Martian put her hand on his shoulder.

"Zeta Squad, report," Nightwing ordered, simply.

Miss Martian's usual red cross that was across her chest reappeared as she spoke.

"Zeta Squad's mission on Rann was a success," she said and started explaining.

"I've brought specs for a zeta shield that'll block all off-world zeta activity. It'll work above the Watchtower's orbit so League zeta-tubes will still function normally," said Adam, showing a hollo-gram of the shield, Watchtower and Earth.

Beast Boy got inpatient and grabbed his sister's arm.

"Tell them about Rimbor!" he said "Tell them about the 16 hours!"

Wonder Woman's and Green Lantern's eyes widened, them being 2 of the missing Leaguers. Miss Martian's eyes glowed as she started telepathically explaining while telepathically giving them images of what she was saying.

_"5 years ago, while the League were under Vandal Savage's control, 6 Leaguers were sent to a planet called Rimbor. There, they spent 16 hours on a rampage and announcing, in several alien languages, that they were the Justice League from Earth and the rest of the galaxy should beware. The Kroloteans then began abducting and replacing humans for some unknown reason. The League itself brought Earth to the Kroloteans' attention,"_

"Perhaps it's an invasion strategy?" Miss M questioned.

"I can't believe it," said Wonder Woman, astonished "I have no memory of this,"

"Don't blame yourself," said Green Lantern "Blame Savage, and his Light,"

"John," said Captain Atom "How is it you didn't hear about this _intergalactic _incident?"

"Don't know. Rimbor isn't a planet in my sector," said Green Lantern "But I'll head to Oa to consult with the Guardians of the Universe,"

* * *

...ELSEWHERE...

Black Manta spoke to his son, the man who had taken the Krolotean who had replaced Bibbo.

"The last shipment of Kroloteans have arrived, Father," said the son.

"Well done, my son," said Black Manta.

His son took his helmet off, revealing himself to be Kaldur'ahm.

"Thank you, Father," he said.

* * *

...BLÜDHAVEN... **(if you are not for Chalant then skip to the next scene)**

Dick Grayson pulled his computer-glove on his right hand. He tapped some buttons to make sure it was working. He took his domino mask (that was shaped like a bat) and placed it over his eyes. Zatanna walked into the kitchen where Nightwing had put on the smaller elements of his uniform.

"Are you forgetting something?" she asked.

The Magician lent against the door-frame with the Bat's utility-belt hung over her shoulder. Nightwing smiled and took it from her. Zatanna was already in her sleepwear. Nightwing swung his utility-belt around his waist and strapped the adjoining holster (that housed his escrima sticks) around his thigh. Nightwing put his arm around Zatanna's waist and pulled her a step closer. In response, Zatanna put her hands on her masked, vigilante, boyfriend's shoulders. She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nightwing wrapped his arms around her waist. Zatanna slid her hands back on his shoulders, Nightwing's hands moved so they cupped her sides and they pulled away. Zatanna smiled and Nightwing smirked. The Magician cupped the Bat's cheek.

"Come back to me, ok?" she asked, worry glinting in her eyes.

After a telepathic 'interrogation', M'gann had discovered the Kroloteans had a secret base incase of discovery, a base inside a volcano on Melina Island.

Nightwing cupped her face in his hands. Zatanna held his wrists, a tired expression on her face, as Nightwing bent her head down to kiss her forehead.

"Of course, Zee," he said, tilting her head upwards so they looked into each other's eyes "I promise I'll come back," he smiled at her "I love you,"

"I love you, too," Zatanna said, then a thought hit her "Will _he _be there?"

The League suspected Black Manta's involvement with the Light and the Kroloteans.

It pained both Nightwing and Dick Grayson to lie to the love of his life. He had wanted to tell her, he really did! But the less people that knew, the better...

"I don't know, Zatanna," he hooked her hands in his and kissed her knuckles "I don't know,"

**(A scene for all you Chalant-shippers that are reading this. I like to think they got back together after the Invasion!)**

* * *

...MELINA ISLAND...

Nightwing piloted the Bio-ship. He couldn't help but remember Zatanna's words; _'Will _he _be there?'. _No one, let alone _him, _deserved Zatanna's hate. Batman, Batgirl, Robin and Spoiler were in the front part of Bio-ship.

"Remember, this is primarily a recon mission. We want to find out as much about the invasion strategy _before_ we hand them over to the Green Lantern Cor," said Batman.

"Approaching Drop Zone Beta," Nightwing said.

Lagoon Boy and Aquaman, who were in the back, went over to the hole that morphed into the floor. Aquaman dropped into the sea, followed by Lagoon Boy.

* * *

They swam through the water and came to an underwater entrance.

"Simbiosay, on ox?" Lagoon Boy asked in Atlantean. (Translation: _Together, my king?)_

"Simbiosay, La'gann," Aquaman said, also in Atlantean. (Translation: _Together, La'gann)_

They ripped the entrance open and swam in.

* * *

2 Kroloteans screeched to one another. Meanwhile, 2 other Kroloteans downloaded the base's database onto a computer drive.

* * *

_"Approaching Drop Zone Alpha," said Nightwing._

4 guards patrolled around a land entrance. Spoiler silently and unseenly **(is 'unseenly' a word? Probably not)** took out 3 out of 4 guards. The last saw his comrades fall and turned around. Batman punched in the guard's visor, punching the guy in the face, and Spoiler dropped into sight.

* * *

Aqualad sat in his seat. He turned on the communications.

"Sectors, report," he ordered.

**"Sector 1, clear,"**

**"Sector 2, clear," **

There was silence for a matter of seconds.

**"Sector 4, clear,"**

Aqualad's eyes widened.

"Sector 3, report," he ordered.

* * *

**"Sector 3?"**

The Bats ran through the entrance.

* * *

Aqualad went out and walked along the water of the pools where their subs came back up.

"Intruder alert," he said, quietly over the comm of his helmet "On the land..." he stopped and turned to the floating camera "and in the water," he shot a red beam into the water.

Lagoon Boy and Aquaman swam out of the way. They jumped, flying fish style, and landed inside. The intruder alarm went off.

* * *

Batman came from the shadows and attacked several of Black Manta's guards.

Lagoon Boy grew in size, his markings glowing, and him and Aquaman attacked the guards in their area.

The Kroloteans screeched and robot pods with spider legs jumped from their ship. Lagoon Boy grabbed one and threw it across the area.

* * *

Below the bay, a mysterious figure planted a strange device on a support beam.

* * *

Nightwing punched a Manta in the face with the back of his knuckles.

_"I gotta get through this... so I can go home to Zee," _ he thought, motivating himself to fight at his best.

He looked over to Batgirl.

"Batgirl!" he called "Manuvour 7!"

Batgirl ran forward and launched off of Nightwing's locked fingers. She jumped to the next walkway up and kicked 2 guys in the face.

* * *

Robin and Spoiler fought back-to-back. They had their bo staffs in their hands, hitting Mantas in the head. Robin went down on one knee. Spoiler backflipped over him and kicked a Manta in the face.

* * *

Nightwing looked down to see the Mantas diving into the water.

"Enemy is attempting escape," he said, pressing his comm-link in his ear "Request back-up,"

* * *

Aquaman attacked a Manta when the wall blew-up and hit the Manta. Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Superman and Superboy (who was being carried by Superman) flew in.

"Nice aim," said Aquaman.

"X-ray vision," said Superman, Superboy behind him "I cheat,"

"Superman. Double combo over here," said Superboy.

Superman grabbed his younger counterpart and threw him in the direction of some robots. Superboy jumped off one, smashed into another and landed on a third.

"Triple combo, nice," said Superman, hovering down beside his son **(I'm saying Superman sees Conner as his son instead of his little brother)**.

* * *

Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around a robot and threw it into another one. Wonder Girl landed by her mentor.

"That... was... AWESOME!" Wonder Girl exclaimed, taking a hold of her own lasso "Y-you were like _whoosh _a-and _bam!"_

Wonder Woman jumped in front of her and deflected some bullets shot at Wonder Girl with her wrist bands.

"Little less fangirl, little more Wonder Girl," she said, looking back.

"Oh! R-right," Wonder Girl put on a sheepish look "Sorry," she apologized.

* * *

The 2 Kroloteans from before finished downloading the base's data onto their computer drive. They nodded to one another and ran out of sight.

* * *

Aquaman punched the helmet off a Manta. The Manta stood back up and looked at Aquaman and Lagoon Boy. They looked at him in shock. The Manta narrowed his eyes.

"I had not believed Nightwing until this moment," said Aquaman.

"YOU DID NOT WANT TO BELIEVE!" Aqualad shouted.

"None of us wanted to believe this!" said Superboy "How could you betray us?"

"YOU DARE QUESTION ME? AFTER ALL OF YOU LET TULA DIE!" Aqualad shouted.

Nightwing dropped into sight.

"Kaldur! That was a mission! Aquagirl knew the risks!" said the Bat "We _all _felt her loss! Tempest left the Team because of it-"

"Neptune's beard! Don't cuddle this traitor!" shouted Lagoon Boy "He has joined forces with our King's greatest enemy!"

"You mean the king that kept secret the true identity of my father?" Aqualad hissed.

"That was _my _error in judgement, Kaldur'ahm," said Aquaman "No more need suffer for it,"

"All will suffer if Black Manta demands it," Aqualad glared at them "Blood is thicker than sea water," with this, he attacked Nightwing.

* * *

Aqualad stood below the bay.

"Kaldur," Nightwing said in a horse voice.

"Just me and you, old friend?" Aqualad asked, taking out his waterbearers and forming water into swords.

"NO!" a voice shouted.

Superboy slid down the tunnel that was blown through the ceiling.

"It's a regular reunion special," he said, taking a fighting stance.

"Alright," said Aqualad, lowering his weapons "You can take me down..." he gestured to the device on the support beam "Or you could save everyone from this bomb,"

Superboy punched forward. Aqualad swiftly dodged and ran towards the water.

"You have 2 minutes," he said before diving.

* * *

"They're getting away!" Spoiler shouted.

"We'll stop them!" Lagoon Boy said.

**"Negatory," **said Nightwing over the comm-link.

* * *

"We've got a bomb down here," he continued "Alien tech, I can not disarm," he took his finger off his comm-link.

"I'll get it out," said Superboy, reaching for it.

"No!" said Nightwing, putting his hand up to stop him "Might have pressure or... motion sensors," he pressed his comm-link again "Nightwing to _all _squads,"

* * *

**"Evacuate! We have 1 minute before it goes,"**

Batman pushed his 14-year-old son and 13-year-old daughter towards the stairs, to the Bio-ship.

* * *

Superman flew up to face the Kroloteans.

"Listen! Listen to me!" he shouted "There's a bomb set to go off below this island. There's to many of you to carry individually but if you bored your ship I can fly you all to safety!"

They screeched and fired at him.

"PLEASE!" Superman shouted.

* * *

Lagoon Boy walked into the front part of the Bio-ship.

"Neptune's beard," he said.

Sitting in 2 seats were Kroloteans.

"Oh. Hello Megan!" said one, slapping its forehead before the 2 morphed into Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian "Knew we forgot somethin',"

"Did you get it?" Batman asked as he pushed Spoiler into a seat.

Martian Manhunter passed him the computer drive.

"Good work, old friend," said Batman.

"Wait!" Superboy exclaimed "Where's Superman?"

* * *

Underwater, Aqualad swam through the ocean. A ship moved beneath him. He grabbed a handle on the roof and he was pulled along.

* * *

Melina Island was engulfed in a dome of blinding light. The Team and Leaguers felt the pressure as the tail of the Bio-ship was caught in the explosion.

_"C'mon, ol' girl," _Miss Martian thought to the Bio-ship.

The Team and Leaguers tensed up as the Bio-ship managed to escape the explosion.

* * *

Aquaman dived into the water and pulled out Superman. He dropped the Man of Steel on the floor of the Bio-ship. Wonder Woman pulled Superman's head onto her lap and felt his pulse.

"Pulse is strong," she said "He'll be ok,"

Superboy crouched down beside his father.

"He didn't save the Kroloteans... he won't be ok with that," said the Boy of Steel.

* * *

"The bomb was clearly of alien origin yet the Kroloteans _clearly _didn't know _anything _about it," said Nightwing from where he sat in the front of the Bio-ship "So where did it come from?"

"Something tells me it's going to be up to you and your Team to find out," said Batman.

They both looked forward. Robin and Spoiler looked at each other, both feeling nervous because of the tone in their father's voice.

* * *

...OUTSIDE OF MOUNT JUSTICE...

Wonder Woman explained to Cassie why they were going to outer space.

"I wish I could go with," said Cassie, folding her arms.

"I doubt your mother would approve," said Wonder Woman.

Cassie looked to the Bats. There was Batman, Nightwing, Batgirl, Black Bat, Catgirl, Catwoman, Robin, Spoiler and... an 11-year-old boy and 6-year-old girl in knock-off Robin costumes?

...

"Becarful, alright?" Nightwing said.

"I was about to say the same to all of you," said Batman.

They all looked at one another in a Bat-family sort of way.

"We'll manage," said Nightwing.

H-bird (Helena Wayne, age 6) sniffed. D-bird (Damian Wayne, age 11) put his hand on his little sister's shoulder. The Dark Knight allowed his Batman persona to falter by going down on one knee and hugging his biological children. H-bird wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't go, Daddy!" she whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'll be back," he reassured her.

H-bird stepped back and twined her little, yet strong, fists around the bottom of the skirt of her costume (she wore a red t-shirt with long, black, sleeves underneath, black cape, domino mask, black miniskirt, red leggings, black combat boots and a red gloves). Damian slid his black gloved covered hand into her hand (his costume was basically a duplicate of Dick's except the red patches on the leggings were noticeably sawn on). The 2 Waynes smiled at one another. Catwoman stepped forward, wrapped her arms around Batman's neck and kissed him, he placed his hands on her hips.

"You better come back," she stated, stepping back "I don't want to be no widow,"

...

Superman hugged his son.

"I'm gonna miss you... Dad," Conner said.

Like the Graysons, Conner did have moments when calling the father in his life 'dad' was acceptable, but, unlike the Graysons, he felt more awkward about it.

"It'll be alright, Conno," said Superman "Remember to visit your grandparents every once in a while," he smiled and his son smiled back.

...

"I'll miss you!" M'gann stated as she hugged her uncle.

"And I, you, M'gann," Martian Manhunter said "Oh. Perhaps you could water the plants in my apartment while I am gone,"

M'gann smiled at him. Same ol' Uncle J'onn.

...

The accused Leaguers, Icon, Green Lantern John Stewart, Hawkman and their captured Krolotean stood in a group.

"May the gods be with you all," Wonder Woman said.

Green Lantern made a construct of a ship and they flew away. Catwoman picked up H-bird, took D-bird's hand and led them both away. The lot of them got moving. Cassie couldn't help but think that Robin, D-bird, H-bird and Nightwing being in a group seemed familiar.

* * *

...BLÜDHAVEN... **(again, not for Chalant, don't read, skip to the author's note)**

Zatanna was on the living room sofa. Her legs were tucked in, beside her, and she lent her head against her arms that were folded on the sofa arm. Dick walked up, behind the sofa, and looked down on her. She seemed so peaceful with some stray strands of hair in her face. Dick took a checkered blanket and draped it over her. He lent down and kissed her cheek. Dick had only ever dated 1 girl in his life... he was happy with that. He thought about asking her _the _question. They had been dating since they were 14... that was about 7 years. Dick shook it from his mind (it wasn't a good time, with the invasion and all that). He considered telling her _the _plan.

"Zee?" he said, gently.

Zatanna opened her eyes and looked up at him. When she saw it was her boyfriend she sat up.

"Hi, honey," she stretched, yawning "How was the mission?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow," said Dick "A lot of things happened,"

"O- *yawn* ok, Dickie," she yawned.

Zatanna slumped forward, her limbs limp and her eyes barely open. Dick reached over the back of the sofa and scooped her up in his arms. Zatanna curled up, her arms leaning limply against Dick's chest. He held her bridal style as he walked towards their bedroom.

"Dick?" Zatanna said, sleepily as they reached their bedroom door.

"Yeah, Zee?" Dick said, just managing to open the door without dropping her.

"Was... was Kaldur'ahm there?" she asked as they entered their room.

Dick lay Zatanna on their bed and tucked her in.

"Yes. Kaldur was there," Dick said as he walked across the room to get changed into some sleepwear "He blew-up the island,"

"Wha?!" Zatanna said, looking at him.

Dick smiled as he took off his shirt and pulled on his white vest.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, sweet-heart," he said "Go to sleep,"

"I will when you come join me," she said, slumping back down on her pillow.

Dick pulled on his black jogging-bottoms and crawled into bed with her. Zatanna lent forward and kissed his lips.

"Love you," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Love you, too," Dick said, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. This episode was 75% fight-scene so that's why I had trouble. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know you all want to know... WHO WAS THE PERSON WHO SHOUTED "NO!" AT THE END OF THE PREVIOUS ALPHA-CHAPTER? You just have to wait for me to write it! Everyone's guessing Talia al Ghul or Jillian Barnes or Huntress, anymore guesses? I hope the next chapter won't disappoint! **

**And, yes, Nightwing _is_ considering proposing. EEP!**

**Please review!**

**Have a whelmingly asterous day!**

**-Rocky ;D**


	12. Chapter 11: What Happened Next

**Question:**

_**Who's Jillian Barnes?**_

**Answer:**

_**Jillian Barnes is an OC I invented. She first appeared in the chapter **_**Kidnapped _as the girl Damian snuck out to go on a date with. I have plans for Jillian so try to remember who she is._**

**I would have PM'd the answer to the person who asked who Jillian was but that person, Darkninja457, doesn't have an account.**

**Any last minute guesses of who the unexpected voice belongs to? No? Then let's begin...**

* * *

_Chapter 11: What Happened Next_

**(Alpha story-line)**

* * *

**Last Alpha-Chapter: ****_The body transplant has begun!_**

**_Damian may lose his life!_**

**_Where's Batman, Catwoman and Huntress?_**

**_Who was the person who shouted..._**

**_"NO!"_**

* * *

"NO!" an unexpected voice shouted.

A knife was thrown at the controls and the body transfer ceased. Ra's looked up at the knife-thrower.

"Talia?" he said, bewildered "What do you think you're doing?"

Talia watched as Damian raised his head to look at his biological mother.

"I wanted Damian here so he could be the son I've always regretted giving up!" she shouted, taking another knife out "Not to be your new body!"

Damian looked at her with shock. Was the psychotic Talia al Ghul, who's insanely loyal to her father, betraying her father/master? He had to be dead! That would never happen in reality!

"Talia! You are making a huge mistake!" Ra's said.

"No... no, I'm not," she said "The only mistake I made was thinking that Damian would ever be happy here, with us! THE ONLY MISTAKE I MADE WAS FOLLOWING YOU FOR SO MANY YEARS!"

Ok. Now Damian was 100% sure he was dead.

"Before I realized I was pregnant with Damian. Before Batman started dating Catwoman. He told me we couldn't have a _real _relationship! We couldn't _truly_ be together until I made a choice. Him, or you! I choose you and I lost the love of my life!" Talia shouted "I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I WAS LOYAL TO YOU, FATHER! NOT ANYMORE!"

Talia threw the second knife and it hit a button on the side of the ring Damian was trapped in. The bands around his wrists and ankles opened and Damian fell out, slumping onto his side. Talia got to his side and put his arm around her neck, she supported him and they stood up.

"Damian, honey, I'm so sorry for all this," she said to him "It's just that... I regretted giving you up since I walked away the day I left you on the doorstep of Wayne Manor,"

"Just get me home and we'll call it even," said Damian.

"Get her!" Ra's shouted "I need a new body!"

Talia and Damian were surrounded.

"You strong enough to fight?" Talia asked the ex-Boy Wonder.

Damian straightened up and took a fighting stance.

"I'm always strong enough for a fight," he stated, smirking.

In an instant, a fight broke-out. Damian flipped into action. His years of training to one day be Robin coming back to him. Talia, for Damian's sake because she _really _didn't want him to hate her, stuck to knocking people out instead of killing them.

They were both pushed back and their backs hit against one another. They looked at one another and nodded. They locked arms and Talia lifted Damian up. He kicked out and knocked the Shadows out. Talia straightened up and Damian's feet were back on the ground. Damian bent over so Talia was in the air. Talia and Damian did a complicated flip which ended with Damian kicking in a Shadow's collar bones. Damian rolled off of Talia's back and onto his own 2 feet.

"It strikes me that we fight _really_ well together," said Damian.

"You may consider Catwoman as your mother but, either way, we _are _mother and son. You inherited your temper and your survival instincts from me," said Talia.

Damian wrinkled his nose but it hit him... Talia just betrayed her father, just to save him... Him. A 17-year-old rich-kid from New Gotham City that insulted her and hated her... Maybe Talia's claim that she merely regretted giving him up as a baby was true. DANG IT! HIS HATE OF HER WAS DWINDLING!

A Shadow pushed Damian on the ground and got on top of him. The Shadow stabbed down with a knife. Damian grabbed the Shadow's wrist, the knife inches from his nose.

"NO!" Ra's shouted "I need him alive in order for the body transfer to work!"

Talia grabbed the back of the Shadow's neck and threw him off the ex-Boy Wonder.

"Let's get outta here!" Talia said, pulling him to his feet.

They made a break for the door but a large, metal, shutter slammed down, blocking their path. They heard the click of guns. Damian and Talia put their hands on their heads, turned around and went down to their knees.

"I'm sorry, Damian..." Talia said, looking apologetic "For everything,"

Damian didn't know what to say... his feelings about his biological mother was now mixed. 2 Shadows grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to the body transfer machine.

"Ooooooooh crrrrrrrrrrap," Damian groaned, his voice slightly cracking.

When they were about to strap him back into the body transfer machine... a black, bat-shaped, throwing star flew in and lodged itself into the machine. It was similar but it wasn't the same as Batman's. A light blue 'H' started to glow on the bat-a-rang. H... for Huntress.

Damian dived back, out of the arms of the Shadows. The bat-a-rang exploded. The ring was engulfed in flames. The Shadows moved to put out the fire. Talia's hand reached up and pulled Damian to his feet.

"NO!" Ra's shouted "How could that happen? Batman is dead!"

"Batman might be. Catwoman might be. Maybe even Huntress. But you forget about Batgirl, Black Bat, Nightwing, Red Robin, Spoiler, Catgirl! There will always be someone!" Damian shouted.

As far as he knew... his sister was the only survivor.

Another bat-a-rang flew in and destroyed the tube that came out of the Lazarus Pit. Everyone looked up. In the shadows of the rafters was a young child. Her hair moved in the air disturbance that came from the air vents. There were 2 points attached to her head. She cracked her whip and swung down. She landed on the back of one Shadow, sprung off and kicked another in the face, knocked 2 out with her personalized bat-a-rangs and backflipped to her brother's side.

"D-bird!" Huntress cried, she wrinkled her nose "What's with the Talia?"

"She's trying to help me escape," said Damian, then the full force of relief hit him "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Takes more than a missile to kill us!" said Huntress.

"Us?" Talia quoted.

Shadows were knocked-out and Batman and Catwoman walked out of the fray.

"Oh my word," Damian said, a smile broke out across his face "You're alive!"

"Impossible!" declared Ra's.

"The only thing impossible is impossibility -Phineas Flynn, from Phineas and Ferb," quoted Huntress.

"Time to leave, sweetie," said Catwoman to her husband.

"Just what I was thinking," said Batman.

The Dark Knight threw a bat-a-rang. It sawed through the air and stuck itself into the machine. There was a loud beeping and...

_BOOM!_

Rocks from the ceiling started to fall. The Bats, plus Talia, put their arms over their heads.

"That explosion caused a chain reaction! This entire place is gonna go!" Talia shouted, she grabbed Huntress by the arm and pushed her in the direction of the door "Let's go!"

Catwoman extended her razor sharp claws and cut a big enough circle in the door for them to escape through.

"Let's get outta here!" said Batman.

* * *

They ran through the corridors as the ceiling collapsed over them. Catwoman and Talia lagged behind, so that Damian and Huntress were safe between them and their father.

"Why are you helping us?" Catwoman shouted over the noise of the crumbling building.

"In short? I realized my father was just plain crazy! Saving the Earth had nothing to do with it!" Talia responded.

"I could have told you that!" said Catwoman.

A large chunk of the ceiling collapsed and landed on Catwoman.

"Mom!" Damian and Huntress shouted.

"Go!" Catwoman shouted, Batman knelt besides her and tried to lift the concrete block off of her "Get outta here, Bruce!"

"Selena!" Batman said.

"Then come back and get me! Get our kids to safety!" Catwoman insisted.

* * *

Batman, Damian, Huntress and Talia ran for it. Talia slowed as she realized. There was no chance Batman could get back and get Catwoman out in time. She slowed to a stop. She saw Batman, Damian and Huntress stop.

"What are you doing?" Huntress said.

"Get outta here! I'll get your mother," Talia shouted, she was speaking more to Damian than Huntress.

"But-" Damian started "You won't get outta there in ti-"

Talia ran back up the corridor.

"Talia!" Huntress shouted.

"Let's get outta here, kids," said Batman.

"But Dad! There's no way they'll survive!" Damian shouted.

"And if we don't get outta here _we _won't survive!" Batman shouted "Talia's a survivor! The fact she's going back for your mother is the very thing I saw in her when me and her were dating. We need to leave. _NOW!"_

They started running down the corridor...

* * *

Catwoman put her arms over her head. She wasn't going to make it... she knew that before she ordered her husband to leave. She heard the clip-clop of heels. Catwoman looked up to see Talia.

"You here to make sure I don't make it?" Catwoman asked.

"I'm here to save my son's mother," said Talia.

Talia started to lift the concrete off Catwoman.

"Listen Selena," Talia said "I know I've made mistakes. It's just... Seeing Damian grow-up with his father, the Graysons and you... I felt jealous of you because of it. I'm sorry,"

Talia lifted the concrete up. Catwoman, acting like her name's sake, twisted round and backwards crawled out.

"Let's get outta here," said Talia.

* * *

Huntress fell to her knees outside the monastery. Damian collapsed next to her. Batman turned around only to see it collapsed in on itself.

"No," Damian said, his voice crackling.

"Mom," said Huntress "She- she can't be... Mom can't be..."

Out of the dust of the building was the figures of 2 woman. Talia had Catwoman's arm around her neck as she supported the ex-jewl thief.

"Mom!" Damian and Huntress shouted.

They ran over and took Catwoman from Talia. Damian stopped and looked behind him.

"Thanks... Talia," he said.

Talia smiled.

"Dad? How are we gonna get home?" Damian asked the Dark Knight.

"I have an idea," said Talia.

"Like what?" Catwoman asked.

"How do you think we brought Damian here, all the way from New Gotham?" Talia asked.

"Ooooooooh crrrrrrrrrrap," Damian groaned, his voice crackling.

* * *

They sat in a black jet. Talia was driving (flying?) the jet, Batman co-piloted. Huntress sat, quietly flicking a bat-a-rang in between her fingers so it folded and unfolded. Catwoman sat next to Damian. Her arms were wrapped around him as she stroked his jet-black locks.

"Oh Dami," she said, quietly as tears fogged the inside of her yellow goggles.

"I'm sorry for everything," said Talia, pulling back on the controls as she directed the jet "I guess I was jealous of your family... I never really had one,"

"Thank you for saving Damian," said Batman.

Talia smiled.

"Thanks Bruce," said Talia.

"What are we gonna do about my leg? Damian Wayne walks with a cane," said Damian "I can't go missing with a leg injury and come back without one,"

"Considering you've only gone in the Lazarus Pit once, Damian, the effects should ware off soon," said Talia "Give it a day or two,"

There was silence for a while.

"What are you going to do now, Talia?" Huntress spoke up, putting her bat-a-rang back in her utility-belt "Where you gonna go?"

"I'll set up a new identity and live under the radar," said Talia "Don't know how I'm going to manage that, though,"

"You saved Damian's life," said Catwoman.

Damian pushed away and looked at his mother like she was crazy.

"After she endangered it!" he protested.

"We'll set you up with a new life," said Catwoman, she wrapped her arms tightly around Damian "But if you _ever _come near my family again..." Catwoman's eyes narrowed "I won't hesitate to pound the _crap _out of you! You will be unrecognizable as Talia al Ghul!"

"I don't doubt it," said Talia.

* * *

A few days later a Holly Denvors moved to Keystone City and became a history teacher at Keystone City High.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon spoke with the other officers that were investigating Damian Wayne's disappearance.

"Where's Detective Jones?" Detective Hedgens asked the Commissioner.

"He's bringing in the girlfriend for further questioning," said the Commissioner.

"I got her," said Jones.

"You can quit pushing me now!" said Jillian "I've already told you everything I saw!"

"Besides... it doesn't matter anymore," said someone.

They all turned around and Jillian almost had a heart attack.

"Damian!" she cried.

Damian stood there, faking his need of a cane for the time being. Jillian hugged him hard. This was a passionate show of emotion and the fact their relationship was still new caused them both to blush. Damian, awkwardly, put his free arm around her waist and hugged back. She lent back in his embrace and they both smiled, their blushes remaining.

"Sorry," Jillian said "I, uh, I wa- was really worried... sorry,"

"Don't be," said Damian.

She smiled at him.

"How'd you get here?" Commissioner Gordon asked, walking towards them.

"The Bats really are heroes," said Damian "They got me here before going after the guys who took me," he reached into his back pocket (he had changed into dry versions of the clothes he was wearing on his date with Jillian) and took out a piece of paper "They think the kidnappers were planning on sending this to them,"

Commissioner Gordon unfolded the paper to reveal it was a ransom note (typed so they couldn't match the handwriting).

"Let's call your parents," said the Commissioner.

* * *

...THE NEXT DAY...

"It was quite the buzz when the kidnapped Damian Wayne walked into the New Gotham Police Station. He was immediately pulled into a warm embrace by his girlfriend, Jillian Barnes. Jillian Barnes is the daughter of the famous art collector, Kevin Barnes," said the radio report.

"We're not in item yet," said Jillian, slumping back on the sofa.

Damian put his arm around her shoulders.

"We'll see how our second date goes," said Damian, Jillian smiled.

"Can't wait for the Haunted Campus 2," said Jillian.

"Neither can I," said Damian "I'm glad you came round,"

"I have to admit, I had another motive for coming," said Jillian.

"Oh yeah? And what was tha-"

Damian was cut off by Jillian kissing him on the lips. His eyes widened and a blush appeared. Jillian pulled away.

"Our first kiss may have been short but, heck, it was _really _good," she said, smiling as she blushed.

"Oh. My. Word," said Damian, slowly "That. Was-"

"Bad?" Jillian asked, worried.

Damian smirked, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Jillian smiled and kissed back.

"Hoooooly crrrrrap," said Jillian, in the same horse voice Damian used when saying 'Ooooooooh crrrrrrrrrrap'.

Damian smiled his award winning smile. Jillian blushed, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Damian wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, occasionally tilting their heads to renew the kiss, until...

"You kids hungry?" Selena asked.

Jillian and Damian pushed away from each other, their heads down as they blushed.

"Mom!" Damian complained.

"Oops. I see I've interrupted something, sorry," said Selena, and she walked out.

Jillian and Damian looked up at one another.

"She walked in on purpose. Mom thinks I'm growing-up to fast," said Damian "I think it's because after I grow-up all she'll have is Na-na, then no one,"

"Who's Na-na?" asked Jillian.

"Helen-_na_," said Damian "It's just a nickname me and my older sibs gave her. She always said 'nah, nah' whenever we got in trouble, which is often,"

Jillian giggled.

* * *

**I hope just because this chapter was shorter than most it wasn't a disappointment. Sorry for the OOC Talia and/or Ra's. Don't give me credit on the body snatching thing. I saw it in an episode of Batman Beyond and I read Ra's tried to steal Damian's body when he was Robin in the comics. The next Alpha-Chapter will be Helena on a mission with the Team. Review and tell me your ideas for missions they could go on because I got nothing. Please review!**

**For those who read 5 Robins: The story of older brother Dick!, please vote on my new poll!**

**Have a whelmingly asterous day!**

**-Rocky**


	13. Author's Note 2

**You all must ****_HATE _****me for not updating! But hear me out, ok?**

**I hate rewriting the episodes of Young Justice: Invasion so I've decided not to do that anymore. You see, during the Invasion, ****_someone _****had to protect Gotham while Batman was away! So, the Delta story-line is gonna be what happened in Gotham during the Invasion. But the episode Depths (the episode when Artemis 'dies') will be rewritten with a twist! That twist? Artemis isn't going to be the one to go under cover! Who will it be? Try to guess just try!**

**If anyone has an idea for a mission Huntress and the Team could go on during the Alpha story-line please tell me in a PM rather than a review (I'll excuse it if you don't have an account)! ****And please vote on the poll on my profile, do you want to see more Jassandra (Jason and Cassandra)?**

**Please check out my fanfic, Time Passing. It's about Dick and Zatanna's lives together! Warning: Does include the death of one of them and will end with the death of the other.**

**Peace out!**

**-Rocky ;P**


	14. Chapter 12: When The Past Comes Back

**Sorry it takes me a while to post Delta-Chapters, it depends when I can be bothered to watch the episode. And the latest cover image, I don't own. I don't know who made it, well done if it's you! **

**Before the chapter begins I'm gonna try something. I've seen people do it a bunch so I'm gonna try it! I'm gonna talk to my characters!**

**Me: Hello? Hello? Anyone there?**

**Black Bat: Not so loud! Who are you?**

**Me: I'm TheRockingWriter, but you can call me Rocky. I'm the 14-year-old who's been wasting her life writing about you and the Bat-family.**

**Black Bat: 'Wasting your life'? You could quit anytime you want, Rocky, but you don't!**

**Me: That's because I'm addicted to fanfic.**

**Black Bat: So... what's this Delta-Chapter about?**

**Agent Hood: I'm wondering that too!**

**Black Bat: Jay? What you doing here?**

**Agent Hood: I dunno... weren't we gonna go see a movie?**

**Black Bat: Oh yeah! Time to go!**

**Me: Hey! I'm the writer! I decide what my characters do!**

**Agent Hood: We're not technically _your_ characters, Rocky. We belong to DC Comics! Why'd they bring me back as a psychopath? Why?**

**Black Bat: And why was I all evil?**

**Agent Hood: You were evil?**

**Black Bat: Apparently I replaced Barbara as Batgirl because she was shot and was paralyzed from the waist down and I was her ward, at the same time Damian was Robin.**

**Agent Hood: Where does the evil come in?**

**Black Bat: I apparently went back to being evil, became the leader of the League of Assassins and I tried to kill Tim. I was under mind control or something, Stephanie replaced me as Batgirl!**

**Agent Hood: I'm glad I'm in the AU where you're good.**

**Black Bat: I'm glad I'm in the AU where you ain't a psychopathic murderer who fights crime.**

**Me: Did you forget I'm here? **

**Agent Hood: *looks into Cassandra's eyes***

**Black Bat: *looks into Jason's eyes and kisses him***

**Me: Hello? Rocky to Jason and Cassandra.**

**Black Bat: *sits on Jason's lap, curls up and wraps her arms around his neck while still kissing him***

**Me: Hello?**

**Agent Hood: *wraps arms around Cassandra and holds her close while still kissing her***

**Me: Heeeelllllllllooooooooo!**

**Black Bat: *Snaps head to glare at me* GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Y-yes m-m-ma'am! **

**Agent Hood: *Cackles* Sorry, Rocky. Cassandra can be vicious.**

**Black Bat: Jason... shut-up and kiss me already!**

**Agent Hood and Black Bat: *Begin kissing again***

**Me: Why'd I make them _that _kind of couple? Anyways... on with the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 12: When The Past Comes Back_

**(Delta story-line)**

* * *

...BLÜDHAVEN...

As soon as Nightwing climbed through the living room window, he went straight to the kitchen table and slumped in a chair. He removed his mask and put it on the table, his head bent back so he faced the ceiling. There was the quiet pitta-patta of footsteps and someone started rubbing his shoulders. Dick opened his eyes to see Zatanna standing behind him.

"Hey Zee," he said.

"How's Roy?" she asked.

Dick sighed. Zatanna wrapped her arms around his shoulders and knelt on the floor behind him.

"He's gotten even worse," said Dick "We talked and tried to reason with him. He wouldn't listen to us,"

"Oh, Dickie," Zatanna sighed, kissing the top of his head.

"And I have a test to study for," said the Dark Prince of Blüdhaven "All this work! Is becoming a homicide detective worth all this work?"

"Anything you have to work hard at is worth it," said Zatanna.

Dick attended the Blüdhaven Police Academy (he hoped to one day be a homicide detective).

She slid around the chair and sat on her boyfriend's lap. Dick wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"It's after midnight," he said, quietly "Happy Valentine's Day, Zee. I love you,"

Zatanna smiled at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Boy Wonder," she said "I love you, too,"

She moved so she was sitting on Dick's lap, front-to-front, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Dick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They pulled away and Zatanna lent her head on his shoulder.

"You're worried about Roy," she said.

"I've done the math, Zee. He was the one that babysat me and the Baby-Birds when I was 10. He was the one that helped me in and out of trouble. He was the one I looked up to as a big brother," Dick said "But, now... He won't let anyone in, sweet-heart..." Zatanna's eyelids drooped as sleepiness started to take affect "He's lost,"

* * *

...A FEW WEEKS LATER...

"I know you don't like being pushed, forgive me?" Cassandra asked.

"I can't stay mad at you," said Jason, looking behind him at her with a smile.

Cassandra and Jason were in Gotham Central Park. It was a clear day. Cassandra insisted on pushing Jason around.

"No one can," she said.

Cassandra knelt on the ground beside him, cupped his cheek, turned his head to face her and kissed him. They smiled at each other before Cassandra stood up and continued pushing him along.

"Your birthday is coming up," said Jason "You'll be 18,"

"And my dearest boyfriend will still be 17," said Cassandra "Your birthday's in November,"

"Everyone in my family has birthdays in the end of the year, except Helena," said Jason "Anyways, what do you want to do for your birthday?"

Cassandra smiled, lent down and kissed the top of his head.

"All I want is to hang-out with you and watch all my favourite movies," she said "And you don't have to worry because I _hate _chick-flicks and rom-coms so it'll be nothing but action movies,"

"Asterous," said Jason "Anyways, now I need to think of a present for you and I'll be safe,"

Cassandra ruffled his raven-hair and they both laughed. She looked around and a shadow caught her eye. A man was sinking into the shadow of a tree. The man pulled his collar up and disappeared. Cassandra unintentionally stopped in her tracks.

"Cassandra?" Jason said, concerned "Why'd you stop?" he turned in his chair.

"Huh? Oh... I, uh, I got lost in thought," she said "I'm fine, Jay. I'm fine..." and she started pushing him along.

"Maybe we should head back to Wayne Manor," said Jason "You seem pretty out-of-it,"

"Ok," Cassandra said in a horse whisper.

She thought of the last time she had seen that man...

**(B)(B)(B)(B)**

_8-year-old Cassandra squeezed her hands around the man's throat. David Cain prompted her on._

_"Now dig your thumbs in until you don't feel anything hard," said David._

_Cassandra dug her thumbs in and looked at the man's body-language. The man had fear in his eyes. His struggling weakened and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Cassandra let go and stared at what she had seen. _

_"Good work, Cassandra," said David, putting his hand on Cassandra's shoulder._

_Cassandra's shoulders shook at the sight of the man's corpse. Tears formed in her eyes and she screamed._

_"Cassandra! Shut-up!" David scolded._

_Cassandra cried out and wrenched herself away from David. She ran out the door and into the night._

_"Cassandra!" David shouted after her._

_Cassandra kept running and tripped in a puddle. The water soaked the pink dress she was wearing. Cassandra took a hold of her pigtails and pulled them out. Tears were in her eyes..._

* * *

"Hello, Cassandra," greeted Police Commissioner Jim Gordon "How was your walk with Jason?"

"F-find, D-dad," Cassandra spluttered, opening the cupboard in search for potato chips.

"Cassandra? Are you ok, sweetie?" Jim asked "You look like you've seen a ghost,"

Cassandra stood still with her head down. Jim got up and put his hands on her shoulders, cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to look at him.

"It's nothing, Dad. Really," said Cassandra.

"Cassandra... did Jason, say anything to you?" Jim asked.

"Dad! No," Cassandra insisted.

She took his hands and stepped away from him. Jim looked at her with hurt. Cassandra was always open with him except with girl-talk (but she was open with Barbara on that subject).

"Cassandra, you can talk to me," Jim said.

"I'm f-fine, really," said Cassandra.

She walked away and into her bedroom. Jim stared after her. Wondering what was wrong with his daughter.

* * *

Cassandra closed and locked her bedroom door. She sat on her bed, her face as white as the bedsheets. She felt her phone vibrating. On the screen was an old picture of her and Jason from when they were 14, it was of her kissing his cheek. Jason was calling...

Tears were in Cassandra's eyes. She pressed ignore call and slumped on her bed. She dropped her phone on the floor and lay, face first, on her bed with her head in her pillow. Her eyes filled with tears and soaked her pillow. She couldn't help but think back to her days on the street...

**(B)(B)(B)(B)**

_8-year-old Cassandra looked around the corner at the farmers market. She hadn't eaten anything in 3 days. She licked her lips at the apples that a man was selling. Cassandra breathed in and walked around the corner. The man was helping a lady and her daughter with their purchase. Cassandra steadily picked up 3 apples and started walking away._

_"Mom. That little girl stole some apples," said the daughter._

_"Hey! You!" the man shouted._

_Cassandra ran. The man ran after her. It had rained the previous night and the ground was wet. Cassandra slipped and scraped her knee. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to fight tears._

_"Where are your parents?!" the man demanded, grabbing her arm._

_Cassandra opened her mouth to respond but closed it when she remembered she couldn't talk._

_"What? Nothing to say?" the man asked, by the look on her face the man realized "You _can't _talk, can you?"_

_Cassandra shook her head as tears escaped. She took her hand from inside her (stolen) jacket and held out the 3 apples._

_"How many days has it been since you ate?" the man asked._

_Cassandra held out 3 fingers, then clutched her stomach as it growled loudly._

_"Alright, listen kid. Keep the apples," Cassandra sighed in relief and took a bite from an apple "Down the road is a center for homeless people. They'll feed you, clothe you and take care of you,"_

_Cassandra nodded._

_"I can take you down there," said the man._

_Cassandra shook her head._

_"Ok," said the man._

_Cassandra stood up, stuffed 2 apples in her pocket and chomped down on the last of the first apple. She dropped the core in a trash can._

_"I'm Mikey, by the way," said the man "Bye, kid. Good luck,"_

_Cassandra tried to say 'good-bye' but it came out as..._

_"Ug,"_

_Cassandra stuffed her hands in her pockets and ran down the road, towards the center..._

**(B)(B)(B)(B)**

Cassandra wiped her eyes. Mikey was a nice person, she hoped he was ok. Cassandra picked up her phone and looked at the bus times. There was a bus to Keystone City leaving soon. Cassandra got up and ran through the apartment.

"Dad! I'm gonna see an old friend! Be back soon!" she called, closing the front door before he could say anything.

* * *

...KEYSTONE CITY...

Mikey was at his stall. A 17-year-old girl walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You already did. Once before," she said.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Do you remember about 10 years ago, you let a homeless 8-year-old keep the apples she stole and told her where the homeless center was?" she asked.

Mikey never did forget that girl. He always regretted not insisting on taking her to the center himself.

"Yes," he said.

The girl smiled.

"That was me," she said "You helped me when I was living on the streets,"

"That girl couldn't talk," said Mikey.

"3 years after we first met I was adopted and I started learning to talk," she said "I'm Cassandra Cain-Gordon. A month before we met I ran away from my abusive father,"

"It's good to see you safe and sound, Cassandra," Mikey said "How are you?"

"I was on the streets for 3 years. When I was 11, I was adopted by a nice man that had a daughter. I turn 18 in a few weeks," said Cassandra "And I've got several colleges that want me at their school when I'm 19. Plus a great boyfriend,"

Mikey smiled.

"I've been wondering what happened to you for almost 10 years," said Mikey "It's good to see you alive and living a good life,"

"Thanks, Mikey," Cassandra said, she checked her watch "I've gotta go if I'm gonna get the bus to Gotham,"

"Good-bye, Cassandra," said Mikey "Good luck,"

"Bye, Mikey," she said, smiling as she turned away from him and walked away.

* * *

...GOTHAM CITY; BUS STOP...

Cassandra jumped off the bus and checked her phone. There were 3 missed calls from Jason and 4 from Jim, plus 1 text from Jason and 7 from Jim.

**Cassandra. R U ok? U wer actin wrd in the prk. Please cal, im just worried about u ~Jay**

Cassandra sighed and texted back...

**Im fine, J. No need 2 wory ~Cassandra**

Cassandra opened up the texts from her father.

**Cassandra, be home soon ~Dad**

**Cassandra! Where are you? ~Dad**

**Cassandra, are you ok? You're scaring me! ~Dad**

**Cassandra! Please contact me! I'm really scared! ~Dad**

**Cassandra! ~Dad**

**I'm calling your sister. Please contact us! You've been gone for ages! ~Dad**

**Cassandra! I beg you! Please come home! You've been gone for all day! ~Dad**

"Jeez, Dad. Overreact much?" Cassandra hissed.

Then she realized how lucky she was to have someone like Jim there to worry about her.

**Im fine, Daddy. Just went 4 a little visit 2 a frend. Ill b home soon! ~Cassandra**

She sighed and put her phone away.

* * *

As Cassandra headed home, she saw a boy being roughed up by some older boys. The little boy's mother quickly took him away. But it reminded her of the 2 weeks she spent at the homeless center...

**(B)(B)(B)(B)**

_Jimbo (a homeless teenager that lived at the center) kicked 8-year-old Cassandra in the gut. She fell into the corner and tears escaped her eyes. She could think of 7 different ways to kill him but she promised never to kill again._

_"You're such a worthless piece of trash! You can't even talk!" Jimbo insulted her._

_Cassandra cried and cried._

_"I think I know why you were on the streets!" Jimbo shouted at her "They were sick of you so they abandoned you! You're a waste of space, Lindsey!"_

_Since Cassandra was unable to say her name or write it down, the people at the center called her Lindsey._

_"Lindsey?" a volunteer called into the room "Jimbo? What are you doing with Lindsey?"_

_"Nothing, Mabel. We're just having fun," said Jimbo._

_Cassandra cried out the protest but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Mabel picked her up and Cassandra stiffened, unused to being hugged. Cassandra hugged herself as she cried, wishing she could say something in her defense. As Mabel carried her out, Cassandra saw Jimbo's satisfied smirk._

**(B)(B)(B)(B)**

_Mabel sat Cassandra in a chair in a bored room. There were other people._

_"Lindsey, we need to know more about you and where you come from," said Karen (one of the center's owners)._

_Cassandra nodded._

_"How's your relationship with your mother?" Hillary (another volunteer) asked, holding a notebook in her hands._

_Cassandra looked confused. She never realized she must have had a mother. If she did, she had never met her._

_"Don't you know who your mother is?" Mabel asked._

_Cassandra shook her head._

_"What about your father?" Karen asked._

_Cassandra took a sharp intake of breath and fell out of her chair. She staggered away and curled up in the corner, sobbing uncontrollably._

_"Was he mean?" Hillary asked "Did he hurt you?"_

_Cassandra nodded, despite the fact David had never actually abused her but he had made her train until she dropped._

_"Lindsey. We want to know your real name," said Mabel "So, we'll go through all the letters and you stop us when we get to letters in your name,"_

_They went over the alphabet several times but Cassandra didn't do anything._

_"Lindsey, can't you spell your name?" Karen asked._

_Cassandra shook her head. She looked at them. By Hillary's body-language, Cassandra could tell she was uncomfortable around her (most likely for feeling guilty about having a home while an 8-year-old girl didn't have anything or anyone)._

_"So you can't speak or write or read?" Mabel asked._

_Cassandra shook her head no._

_"We should call social services," said Karen, Cassandra's eyes widened "Maybe they'll be able to find out who Lindsey is,"_

_Cassandra gasped. She jumped onto the table, sprang at Hillary, did a hold on Hillary's shoulder to knock her out and ran through the door behind her._

**(B)(B)(B)(B)**

_Cassandra ran from the center. She was sick of the abuse from Jimbo and the volunteers that tried to 'get through to her'. She snuck on a train and disappeared from Keystone City, heading for Central City._

**(B)(B)(B)(B)**

Cassandra stopped in her tracks. She thought back to the mourning. Why was David Cain in the park?

* * *

Cassandra walked into the park and to where she had seen him. She heard someone creeping up behind her. Cassandra swung her leg round to kick the person in the head. The person grabbed her ankle.

"Good form. It's nice to see your skills are still sharp," said... David Cain.

Cassandra's eyes widened and she pulled her leg free before jabbing him in the stomach. David readied himself to punch her. Cassandra, using her ability to read someone's body-language, saw the punch coming and bent over backwards, the fist passing over her. David tried to kick his daughter's back but Cassandra lent onto her hands in a handstand and fell back, onto her feet. Seeing how Cassandra was yet to recover from the contorted flip, David grabbed her throat and lifted her up. Cassandra wrapped her legs around his arm and twisted it. David landed on his back. Cassandra's foot was on his neck, one hand pulled his arm out and her other hand pinned his other arm down.

Cassandra looked at the look in his eyes.

"You let me win," she said, out of breath "What do you want?"

"To answer both your questions, my dear daughter. I wanted to evaluate your fighting strength," David said "I'm impressed. You're better than I thought you would be,"

"Why?" Cassandra hissed, David remained silent "WHY?!" she shouted.

Cassandra wrenched his right arm up and rotating the ball of her hand to affect his left shoulder. David cringed as his arms agonizingly began to slide out of their sockets.

"It's your destiny!" he shouted at her "It's your destiny to lead the League of Assassins to glory!"

Tears came to Cassandra's eyes at his words. She got off him and he stood up, brushing himself off.

"Never," Cassandra said, quietly.

David saw he had voiced his daughter's greatest fear.

"Not today, though," said David, getting in Cassandra's face "But you'll soon fulfill your destiny..."

Cassandra was stunned into silence.

"No voice? Just like it used to be," said David.

"You won't get away with this," Cassandra hissed, her voice wavering.

"But I will," David's shoulder brushed against her's "Oh! And Cassandra?" he bent down and whispered in her ear "If you tell anyone you've seen me... I'll finish what Joker and Harley Quinn started with Jason Grayson,"

Cassandra's head shot up and he looked around to look at him, but David was gone. She was snapped from her thoughts by her phone ringing. She sighed and looked at the caller ID. She pressed answer and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said in a rough whisper.

"Cassandra! Oh, thank goodness. Where are you?" Jim asked.

"Gotham Central Park," said Cassandra, putting her free hand in her pocket.

"Alright. I'll come get you," said Jim "Meet me at the South entrance. See you in a minute, sweetie,"

"See you in a minute," tears rolled down her cheeks "And Daddy?"

"Yes, Cassandra?"

"I love you. Thank you for adopting me," said Cassandra.

"I love you, too. And adopting you was the best decision ever," said Jim.

Cassandra hung-up the phone and stuffed her hands in her pockets. She walked towards the South entrance as she thought back...

**(B)(B)(B)(B)**

_11-year-old Cassandra practiced writing the alphabet on her new whiteboard. When she was 10 social services had caught up to her. One social worker diagnosed her with slight Dyslexia and had taken the time to teach her to read and write. She was finally able to tell them her name was Cassandra Cain and her father was abusive._

_Cassandra sighed as she filled the last of the whiteboard with a revision of the alphabet in lower case. She needed to work on her lower case A's. A redheaded man with glasses and a mustache walked up to her._

_"Hello, Cassandra," he greeted "I'm Police Commissioner James Gordon. But you can call me Jim,"_

_Cassandra wiped her whiteboard clean._

Hi Jim, _she__ wrote._

_"I'd like to find out some more about you," said Jim._

What do you want to know?, _Cassandra asked._

_"Whatever you want me to know," said Jim._

_Cassandra sighed but smiled. Jim was the first person to talk to her as if she was a normal person..._

* * *

**FINALLY! I UPDATED! HALALUYA! PRAISE THE LORD! And if you're wondering, the B's in brackets in Cassandra's memories stand for Black Bat. Hope you enjoyed! And I do have a plan for David Cain's return. Should I include Cassandra's mother, Lady Shiver? I'll update soon! Promise!**


	15. Chapter 13: Mission Falcon

**There's Bialyan spoken in this chapter and because Bialyan isn't a real language I put all Bialyan in speech marks and brackets. Like this...**

**"(Bialyan)"**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Mission Falcon_

**(Alpha story-line)**

* * *

Huntress panted as she chased after the jewel thieves.

"Shoot the kid so we can get outta here!" one of the thieves shouted.

"She's a kid!" another protested.

Huntress gritted her teeth.

"I'm not an average kid," she hissed.

Huntress jumped onto the edge of an outside newspaper stand, ran 2 strides up the wall of the store behind the newspaper stand, gravity took affect and Huntress fell. She twisted round and kicked the one that ordered her shooting across the face. One thief tried to swing a bag of jewellery at her head. Huntress produced a bat-a-rang and cut it so the jewellery fell out. She kicked another in the jaw and round-house kicked the last. One thief that was still conscious spider-crawled away. Huntress got closer...

* * *

...WATCHTOWER...

"She's doing well," said Martian Manhunter.

"The Team is needed and she's finished. The police are around the corner. Even with that last thief conscious he won't be able to get away," said Batman.

"Give the kid a break, Bats," said Green Arrow "You should be proud of your daughter,"

"I am," said the Dark Knight, turning to face the Emerald Archer "Beam her aboard," he ordered, turning to the Martian.

Martian Manhunter nodded and walked over to the Watchtower engineers (who hadn't heard the conversation between the 3 super-heroes) and told them to beam Huntress up.

* * *

...NEW GOTHAM...

"P-please!" the last thief stuttered.

Huntress pulled her fist back for a knock-out blow. She was suddenly surrounded by yellow light and she disappeared.

* * *

...WATCHTOWER...

Huntress blinked and lowered her fist.

**Recognized: Huntress, Z-H-0-6**

Huntress saw her father and she stormed over, but she did note the engineers.

"What the heck, Batman!" she exclaimed "I was about to-"

"Unnecessarily knock-out a thief," said Batman, as calm and composed as ever (but was thinking of how Huntress looked like her mother when angry).

"Wha?" said Huntress, her posture slumping.

"The police were around the corner and they're dealing with the thieves now," said Batman.

"Oh," said Huntress.

"Now. Come to the Team briefing room," said the Dark Knight, turning around with a swish of his cape.

"Why?" Huntress asked.

"You're on the Team now," said her father "And the Team has a mission,"

The ex-Girl Wonder bit the inside of her cheek and followed her father down the hall.

* * *

...WATCHTOWER; TEAM BRIEFING ROOM...

Zachary slurped up the last of another soda.

"Hey Static. Catch," he said, tossing the can.

Static sent an electronic current out and caught it, adding it to his other 3.

"Nice one, Static," said Gear "You're getting better with self control,"

"Really?" Static said, losing focus and the soda cans dropped to the ground "Oh, poo,"

Stargirl giggled at the immature phrase. Static smiled and, for some reason, found himself feeling hot and nervous at her laugh.

"So, what do you guys think this mission is about?" Supergirl asked.

"I dunno," said Gear "I'm wondering if Huntress is gonna come,"

"What? Got a little crush on her, Rich?" Static asked, smiling.

"No!" Gear said, indignantly "We haven't seen her in a while is all,"

"Team," said Batman, walking in and followed by Huntress.

"Huntress!" the Team chimed.

"She lives!" Stargirl said, smiling.

Huntress smirked.

"Yeah, I lives," she said "Sorry I haven't been around much. I got wrapped up in rescuing Damian Wayne,"

"No prob. It's the job," said Supergirl.

"I could have gone a few more days without seeing you," said Zachary.

"The feeling's neutral," said Huntress.

"Push your dislike of each other aside. You've got a mission," said Batman.

"Which is...?" asked Gear.

"A rescue,"

* * *

...ELSEWHERE...

Nightwing spat out the blood after another punch to the face.

"Someone's too tough for his own good," said the captor.

She cupped his cheek and ran a finger along the outline of his mask. She saw the Bat-glare under the mask and she left it alone. She felt his 6-pack and his arms that were chained above his head. Nightwing spoke through the gag in his mouth as he pulled against the shackles around his wrists. The captor stepped back, her hands on her hips.

"He's an eligible test subject," she said "Take him away,"

Some minions in black, leather, suits came and unlocked Nightwing's chains. The Dark Prince of Blüdhaven was exhausted and he had a deep gash that was spilling out blood in his left thigh. He was woozy from blood loss and he allowed himself to be taken away.

"Now... let's see if the rest of you are just as eligible," said the captor.

She turned to look at the other heroes; The Flash (Wally West), Tigress (Artemis West), Raven (Zatanna Grayson), Catgirl (Carrie Kelley) and Guardian (Mal Duncan).

* * *

...WATCHTOWER...

"The zeta-beam will take you 2 miles from their last known location," said the Dark Knight.

"From what we can tell, this should be a relatively simple op. A lot of the missing Leaguers did harder stuff than this when they were your age," said Green Arrow.

"Our age? You mean 11 to 14-years-old?" said Gear.

"Yes," said the Emerald Archer.

"Nightwing began out as Robin when he was 9," said Batman "Huntress, your hollo-computer has been sent the location you all need and the information we have on the activities Nightwing, Flash, Tigress, Raven, Catgirl, Guardian and Miss Martian were investigating,"

Huntress took out a box and pressed a button, it admitted a round hollo-screen.

"Alright," she said, putting it in her utility-belt.

"Try to work as a Team," said Green Arrow "We don't want a repeat of what happened in Africa,"

The Team (minus Huntress) pulled faces of embarrassment.

"What happened in Africa?" she asked.

"And try and decide on a leader," said Batman.

"Alright, Bats," said Gear.

Batman looked to the engineers and nodded.

**Recognized: Stargirl, Z-H-0-1**

**Gear, Z-H-0-2**

**Static, Z-H-0-3**

**Supergirl, Z-H-0-4**

**Zachary, Z-H-0-5**

**Huntress, Z-H-0-6**

Yellow light shot down in beams and the Team were gone.

* * *

The Team looked around. They were in a damp forest but you could see the edge of it and the desert that stretched out for miles.

"Where are we?" Zachary asked.

"My hollo-computer says Bialya," said Huntress, looking at her hollo-computer "So stay off your comm-links, Bialya has the technology to intercept them,"

"So how do we communicate over long distances?" Supergirl asked, hovering beside her.

Huntress looked and saw that they were all looking at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Well... you seem to have all the answers and we need a leader," said Gear.

Huntress blinked at them.

"Guys, I'm not a good choice, trust me," said Huntress "I'm a loose cannon. Someone _else _has to direct me to where I can break stuff. Give me a plan and, if I agree with it, I'll do my part to the letter,"

"Oh," said Static "I guess you'll be the Team's resident tech-head then,"

"If we can't talk on our comm-links then we'll have to go as long as we can without splitting up," said Stargirl "Huntress, which way to the missing Leaguers' last known location?"

Huntress checked her hollo-computer.

"2 miles in that direction," said the ex-Girl Wonder.

"Alright then. Let's go," said Stargirl and she started walking away.

The Team looked at each other before following her, into the desert.

* * *

The Team walked on and on and on, deeper into the heart of the desert. The plan was to reach the M.I.A[1] Leaguers' last known location before the sun rose, hopefully the Leaguers would be there and they'd catch the scheduled zeta-beam back to the Watchtower. Supergirl flew up to see what was ahead of them. Stargirl activated the Cosmic Staff so a ball of light was around the end, she led the search party. Huntress was behind her, watching how close their location was to the missing Leaguers'.

Supergirl came down to Earth again and shivered.

"Kara, did you see anything?" Stargirl asked.

"No. There's nothing but sand for miles but I did see lights on the horizon. There must be some kinda camp over there," said Supergirl.

"Alright, good work Supey," said Stargirl, sighing "If the Leaguers aren't where they're meant to be then we should check it out,"

"C'mon, guys. We're almost at the location," said Huntress _"We're coming bro," _she thought.

* * *

When the Team reached the location, they were met with an unsettling sight. Miss Martian's Bio-ship was half-buried, nose first, in the sand and large sand dunes surrounded them.

"Doesn't look like they're here," said Static.

"Looks can be deceiving," said Stargirl "We better look around,"

Static and Gear flew up to the entrance of the Bio-ship and looked inside. There was even more sand inside, if there was anyone in there then they couldn't still be alive.

"Sdniw wolb! Sdniw wolb! Sdniw wolb!" said Zachary.

3 gusts of refreshing wind blew past and unearthed enough of the Bio-ship so it collapsed into the correct position.

Stargirl flew up, along side Supergirl and they looked around. There was no sign of anyone.

Huntress walked along the sand, using old Baby-Bird training to spot anything significant. She tripped up on something. It took her 3 seconds of being face first in sand to realize someone's hand was holding her ankle! Huntress hurriedly sat up and turned onto her back. The hand had a navy covering on the back and palm with a white outline and it was green!

"Guys!" Huntress yelled "I've found Miss Martian!"

Huntress started digging her out but the sand kept falling in the way. Supergirl's eyes began to glow red with heat-vision.

"No!" cried out Stargirl "Miss Martian's weakness is heat! Zachary?"

Zachary nodded.

"Etativel eht dnas ffo fo ssiM naitraM!" he said.

Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he concentrated his magical prowess into levitating. Suddenly, in a burst of strength, the sand on Miss M flew up, into the air, and landed in a pile several feet away.

"Miss Martian?" Stargirl asked, kneeling down on one knee besides the unearthed Martian.

"Her heartbeat is fine and her breathing is steady. She'll live," said Supergirl, using her super-hearing.

"The- the Bio-ship? Is- is she ok?" Miss Martian stammered.

"She's filled with sand," said Stargirl, playing along with the 'she' stuff.

Miss Martian's eyes glowed green. The Bio-ship hovered and the floor disappeared so the sand dropped out, the floor grew back and the Bio-ship landed gracefully on the sand. Miss M panted and collapsed onto her side before rolling onto her back.

The Team gasped. There was a large burn across her stomach in the shape of a lightning bolt, her organic clothes burnt away around it. She was faint and her skin was pailing to its natural chalk-white.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Static.

"We need to get her on the Bio-ship," said Stargirl "Supergirl?"

Supergirl picked the dying Miss Martian up, bridal style, and carried her into the Bio-ship with the rest of the Team following.

* * *

The inside of the Bio-ship seemed to be able to tell that its captain was injured since the walls were darker. A bed for Miss Martian grew out of the wall and Supergirl put her down. Huntress, being trained to handle these situations, took an IV and put it in Miss Martian's arm. They set her up every way they knew how, but it wasn't helping...

"Let me try using sorcery," said Zachary.

"You sure, Zachary?" Stargirl asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and he nodded.

Zachary stood by Miss Martian and stretched his fingers out, his hands hovering over the wound.

"Laeh ssiM naitraM..." he said, then he narrowed his eyes as they began to glow completely gold "Laeh ssiM naitraM... Laeh ssiM naitraM..." he repeated.

"Zachary, will you be good to stay here alone while we go search for the rest of the missing Leaguers?"

Zachary nodded, still repeating the spell. Huntress noticed how it wasn't making Miss Martian better, but it was stopping her from getting any worse.

"Alright," said Stargirl "I know for a fact that the Bio-ship is calibrated to except Nightwing and Tigress as its pilot. Hopefully, when we get back, one of them will be able to pilot us outta here,"

They all nodded and walked away, leaving Zachary behind.

* * *

As the Team walked away, the Bio-ship went into camouflage mode (protecting its captain).

"It'll be faster if we fly," said Stargirl "But low, below the radar,"

"Uh, guys?" said Huntress "I can't fly,"

They all looked at each other before looking at Supergirl.

"Kara?" said Stargirl, smiling a sickly/sweet smile to convince her.

Huntress and Supergirl looked at each other.

"Oh, fun," they both said, sarcastically.

* * *

The Sun began to rise as they flew along the sand. Supergirl carried Huntress under her arms.

"I hate this," hissed Huntress.

"Not our fault you can't fly," said Supergirl "And if you're wondering how I heard you; super-hearing, remember?"

"Supergirl!" Stargirl exclaimed over the wind "Can you see how far we are?"

Supergirl focused on the horizon, her vision zooming in.

"We're almost there!" Supergirl said.

And they all sped up, making Huntress's stomach churn.

* * *

They saw a camp set up. Supergirl let go of Huntress and she skidded to a stop. The others landed and they crouched behind a sand dune.

"Do you think they're down there?" Gear asked.

"I don't know," said Stargirl "If only one of us could go invisible, then they'd be able to sneak in and find out for sure,"

"I'll go," said Huntress "I've been extensively trained in the art of stealth. I'll be in and out in minutes,"

"Alright," said Stargirl "But if something goes wrong, set off an explosion to tip us,"

Huntress nodded. She jumped over the sand dune and slid down the hill. She cushioned her stop by bending her knees when her feet met a pyramid of crates. She stood up and ran around the perimeter of the crates and disappeared.

"Wow. She's good," said Static.

"Yeah, there isn't even a disturbance in the sand from where she slid in," said Supergirl.

"Her cape moved the sand to hide her trail," said Gear.

"She's good," said Stargirl.

* * *

Huntress ran around the perimeter of the camp. She saw the back entrance of the biggest tent. A jeep with people in black, leather, suits in it drove past.

_"Alright, Helena," _Huntress thought, psyching herself out _"Your big brother and sister-in-law are in there. The Bats and the Waynes stick together no matter what! All your training is for this. You can do this! It's just like sneaking into a gang's headquarters back in New Gotham. You can do this!"_

Huntress bit her bottom lip. The conditions were perfect.

"Go," she whispered.

Huntress jumped out from behind the crates and ran across the open space. She slowed her pace so she could stop the instant she wanted to (she didn't want to draw attention by skidding). Huntress took a sharp turn and dived behind crates along the side.

* * *

Sinking into the shadows, Huntress observed some of the Leather Suits (as she had dubbed them) working at a computer console, but these Leather Suits had lab coats on top of their leather suits. Huntress saw their mouths moving as they spoke. The ex-Girl Wonder took out an earpiece and put it in her ear, she turned it on and tuned it into the Leather Suit Scientists conversation. They spoke in Bialyan but Huntress knew Bialyan as a 4th language (she _was_ the daughter of the Dark Knight).

"(The test subjects are holding up)" said Leather Suit Scientist #1.

"(I know. I hate it!)" said Leather Suit Scientist #2.

"(We are to break their spirit if we are to succeed)" said Leather Suit Scientist #1.

"(But why do they refuse to give in? We are torturing them. How can they be so strong?)" asked Leather Suit Scientist #2.

"(By breaking their will we hope to find out)" said Leather Suit Scientist #1, then he pressed a button and spoke into a microphone "(Increase voltage on Guardian by 40%)"

Then Leather Suit Scientist #2 pressed a button and spoke into a different microphone.

"(Go over Nightwing's wounds with a poison tip)" he said.

Huntress felt her anger rise, heating her entire being. They were torturing the M.I.A Leaguers! A panel in the floor slid away to reveal a staircase. Huntress gasped. 2 more Leather Suit Scientists walked up, to the surface. Leather Suit Scientist #3 had one of Nightwing's personalized bird-a-rangs through his hand and Leather Suit Scientist #4 had Nightwing's utility-belt.

"(Medical attention needed!)" Leather Suit Scientist #3 said, holding the wrist of the hand with a bird-a-rang through it "(Nightwing got his hand free and stabbed my hand when I tried to take his utility-belt)"

Leather Suit Scientists #1 and #2 went over to help, leaving the console unattended. Huntress took a bat-a-rang and threw it to the console. The bat-a-rang attached to the console, its camouflage function activated so the bat-a-rang turned grey and the security footage on the console was patched through to her hollo-computer.

* * *

Huntress snuck back out of the tent. But she had forgotten one of the most basic rules of being a Bat; always watch your back.

She walked backwards a few steps. As she turned around to run for it, Huntress bumped into a Leather Suit. He glared at her.

"Dad. If you're listening. I'm sorry for what I'm about to say," said Huntress, stepping back "Oh sh**,"

She turned to run but the Leather Suit grabbed her cape.

"(The Justice League has sent one of the Young Justice brats! Back-up needed!)" the Leather Suit shouted.

Huntress unclipped her cape and ran. More Leather Suits appeared and she was surrounded. Huntress raised her hands. In an instant, she grabbed a bat-a-rang and threw it on the ground.

* * *

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with S," said Static.

"Sand," said Gear.

"Nope," said Static.

"Stars," said Supergirl.

"Nope,"

"Sky," said Stargirl.

"Yes," said Static "Where's Huntress?"

"She's probably on her way back," said Stargirl.

_BOOM!_

"Explosion!" exclaimed Gear.

"That's the signal!" exclaimed Supergirl.

"She's been caught!" exclaimed Static.

"Let's go!" ordered Stargirl.

* * *

"(LET GO OF ME!)" Huntress shouted in Bialyan "(LET ME GO NOW OR YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH BATMAN! AND HE'S VERY PROTECTIVE OF ME! TRUST ME WHEN I SAY; YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH ME!)"

Huntress was being carried by 2 Leather Suits by her arms. She kicked her legs, swinging them. They put Huntress back on the ground and pushed her to her knees with her hands behind her head. A woman in a leather jacket, leather skinny jeans and army combat-boots stood in front of her. She had tanned skin and black hair that was curled and bounced around her as she moved, her features would remind you of Queen Bee.

"Yes, the American hero Huntress," said the woman.

"Am I meant to be impressed that you can speak English?" Huntress asked "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Princess Cee[2]," she said "Sister of Queen Bee and leader of the Shadow Falcons[3],"

"Queen Bee's got a sister?" Huntress said, she looked her up and down "You seem older than her,"

"I am. We share the same father," said Princess Cee "Our father had an affair and got his mistress pregnant. Due to my father's royal blood, I am entitled to power, but not the throne,"

"Dude, I stopped listening as soon as you opened your mouth," said Huntress.

Princess Cee glared at her and slapped her across the face.

"Are there anymore of you?" Princess Cee asked.

"Oh, yes. There's some in New Gotham and others in America," said Huntress, smirking.

Princess Cee slapped her again.

"I mean, are there anymore here? In Bialya," said Princess Cee.

"Only the ones you're torturing," said Huntress "Where are the Leaguers you're holding hostage?"

Princess Cee stepped back.

"Are you telling me, the Justice League sent a little girl to save some of their most powerful members?" she asked.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Huntress said _"C'mon guys! Where are you? I'm running out of distraction material! How long does it take to-"_

Before Huntress could finish her thought, Supergirl burst through the side of the tent and punched Princess Cee in the face.

"'Bought time! I had that chick telling me her whole life story!" said Huntress.

"Who is she?" Supergirl asked.

"Princess Cee, Queen Bee's older half-sister," said Huntress.

Supergirl punched one of the Shadow Falcons (the Leather Suits) in the face and grabbed the head of the other and threw him over her shoulder. More Shadow Falcons ran at them. Stargirl flew in with Static and Gear and she pushed them back with light from her Cosmic Staff.

"Are the Leaguers here?!" Gear shouted, throwing flash-grenades.

"Yeah!" shouted Huntress, throwing bat-a-rangs "They're torturing them to break their will for some reason,"

"I have an idea to get outta this!" shouted Stargirl "But it means some of us are gonna have to get captured!"

"What is it?" Static asked.

"Static, get on your disk and fly Huntress outta here! She has the info we need to save the Leaguers!" shouted Stargirl "Go! Rescue the rest of us with the Leaguers!"

Static did as he was told. He jumped onto his disk, grabbed the back of Huntress's black, leather, waistcoat and pulled her up.

"Supergirl! Make an exit!" Stargirl ordered.

Supergirl, fighting off several Shadow Falcons, looked to the ceiling and shot her heat-vision. She burnt away a hole in the roof of the tent and Static and Huntress were gone.

"Good luck," said Stargirl, looking up at the stars (by now, the sun had gone down).

She let herself be overwhelmed and the Shadow Falcons took her. One Shadow Falcon broke-out a piece of Kryptonite and Supergirl went down. Gear sighed and shut off his gear, seeing where the fight was going.

* * *

Static and Huntress came to a landing behind a large sand dune.

"What happened to your cape?" Static asked.

"A Shadow Falcon grabbed it and I took it off in an effort to escape," filled in Huntress.

"What now?" Static asked, leaning against the sand dune on his back "Seriously? What? I don't have extensive training in anything, unlike you. I have no idea what our next move should be,"

"Hey, Virgil," said Huntress.

"What?"

"Shut-up! You don't _need _extensive training to know we need to rescue the missing Leaguers and our teammates," she said "Lucky for you, I think I know where the Shadow Falcons are keeping them,"

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Static asked.

Huntress smirked, a smirk that forever caused worry whenever Static saw it.

* * *

A Kryptonite weakened Supergirl was strapped onto a round sheet of metal and her wrists and ankles were strapped to it. Her head lolled and her red headband fell out, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Supergirl looked up, her blue eyes tired and her vision blurry. She heard people speaking Bialyan but, unlike Huntress, she didn't understand. All she knew was the next thing that happened was she was being electrocuted. Supergirl clenched her teeth, willing her invulnerability to power her through it.

"(Raise to shock level 4)" said Shadow Falcon Scientist #1/Leather Suit Scientist #1.

Shadow Falcon Scientist #2/Leather Suit Scientist #2 nodded and turned the dial. The electricity increased. This had happened before, to Superboy (now the new Superman), and shock level 4 had broken past his invulnerability, but Kon-El was half-Krytonian and Supergirl was full. Because of this difference in genetics, Supergirl's invulnerability lasted her past shock level 4, barely. They raised the shock level several times, each time breaking down another wall of strength.

"(Raise it to shock level 11!)" Shadow Falcon Scientist #1 demanded, determined to break Supergirl.

Shadow Falcon Scientist #2 did as he was told and raised the shock level. He pressed the button and the electricity broke past Supergirl's last wall of invenerability. Supergirl screamed as the emence pain hit her. She threw her head back, screaming with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Stargirl was chained to a pipe, the chains were around her wrist and ankles but weren't actually attached to the pipe. Shadow Falcon Scientist #3/Leather Suit Scientist #3, with a bandage around his hand from where Nightwing had stabbed him, was working at a computer console. The Cosmic Staff was in a containment field as Shadow Falcon Scientists tried to figure out how it worked. Shadow Falcon Scientist #4/Leather Suit Scientist #4 walked over to her.

"How do you use the staff?" he asked.

"It's a secret," said Stargirl.

Shadow Falcon Scientist #4 sighed and turned to a Shadow Falcon.

"(Get her to talk)" he ordered.

The Shadow Falcon stepped up to Stargirl and punched her in the stomach. Stargirl heaved, breathing uneasily. The Shadow Falcon tripped up her legs and she landed on the floor with a thud. The Shadow Falcon pulled his foot back and kicked her in the ribcage. Stargirl was pushed up the pipe and her breathing got exceptionally heavier.

"What a slutty outfit for someone so young," said the Shadow Falcon with strained English.

Stargirl glared at him with her aquamarine eyes.

"It will take more than torture to get you to talk," said the Shadow Falcon.

Stargirl felt a needle in her neck and she became barely aware of her surroundings. She remembered being unchained so she was free from the pipe, carried over someone's shoulder, dropped onto a bed and her hands handcuffed to the bedpost before the affects of the drug wore off. But when the drug wore off, this is what she said as the Shadow Falcon left the room;

"WHY YOU **** **** **** **** ****! YOU'RE GONNA RAPE ME? YOU ARE SERIOUSLY **** **** **** ****! AS IF YOU'LL EVER GET AWAY WITH IT! YOU'RE JUST A BUNCHA **** **** **** ****!" she panted for breath as she searched her mind for more swears, the Shadow Falcon stopped in his tracks as if to listen, then Stargirl figured out her next sentence "**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****! **** **** **** AND THAT GOES TO YA MOTHER TOO!"

The Shadow Falcon turned to her, walked over and whispered in her ear;

"They say you never forget your first time,"

Before he slapped her across the face.

"You've got an hour before it's time," said the Shadow Falcon "If you want to save your virginity, you'll tell us what we want to know,"

"And if I decide to talk?" Stargirl asked, rattling the handcuffs "I'll be alone,"

"Just yell, we're watching you," said the Shadow Falcon.

He walked out of the room to the sound of;

"****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****! ****!" curtacy of Stargirl.

* * *

Gear was strapped into an electronic chair. But this one wasn't for execution (well, it had the function, but that wasn't its main use). The cap over his head (his helmet was taken off but the viser he wore instead of glasses remained) was tapping into his brain power so all the Shadow Falcons had to do was type in a question and the machine would use Gear's super-genius brain to figure it out. The process was extremely painful for the super-genius that was strapped in (the past 3 super-geniuses were now braindead).

"(This boy's IQ is exceptional)" said Shadow Falcon Scientist #5 "(He is an excellent subject for this machine)"

"(Good)" said Princess Cee "(Now, I must go see how our test subjects are doing)"

* * *

Princess Cee walked into the room that the M.I.A Leaguers had been kept in between torture sessions. Her eyes widened and she shouted out in anger. Princess Cee punched the wall. Her 'test subjects' we're gone...

* * *

...30 MINUTES EARLIER...

Nightwing panted as he lent against the wall. They had crudely stitched up the gash on his leg but he had still lost a lot of blood. They had cut up and down his arms with a jaggered edged knife, then went over the cuts with a scalpel that was dipped in poison (the pain was excruciating). He weakly lifted his right arm, jingling the chain that attached his wrist to the floor. The Dark Prince of Blüdhaven looked over at his wife.

Raven knelt by a chair, burying her head in her crossed arms that lent against the seat. The Magician's left ankle was chained to the floor. She was suffering the aftereffects of Scarecrow's fear-gas (yep, the Shadow Falcons had connections with the New Gotham criminals). Her shoulders shook as she silently cried away the last of her greatest fears.

Guardian was pretty beat-up. He was forced into fistfights with the toughest Shadow Falcons. He now had several broken ribs, a twisted ankle and a broken arm that was in a crudely made sling and splint.

Flash was in a level 7 containment field. His sped up metabolism had healed his wounds so he was as lively as ever. Actually that was a lie, Flash pounded his fists against the field to try and break-out. His reasoning to do so? One word... Tigress.

Tigress lay limply on the floor. She was unconscious from whatever they did to her. She looked fine, you'd think she was thinking if you saw her, but she wasn't. The majority of the room believed she had been electrocuted.

Catgirl was suffering the effects of the drugs she despised, the drugs that would become her parents one priority at night. She was feeling the woozy effects as her head spun. She tried to remind herself that the happiness she was feeling wasn't real but it felt so good! Catgirl hated drugs more than anything!

Huntress, followed by Static, crawled through the vent. Turned out, under the biggest tent was an entire underground facility. The ex-Girl Wonder produced a bat-a-rang and used it to crowbar the vent cover off. She went in first, followed by Static.

"Well, you guys have looked better," said Huntress, going over to pick the lock of Nightwing's shackle.

Static shot a current to the level 7 containment field and deactivated it. Flash immediately sped over to Tigress and nudged his wife. She groaned and opened her stormy-grey eyes.

"W-Wally?" she wheezed.

"It's me, babe. It's gonna be ok," Flash comforted.

Huntress jabbed her quick-acting, Bat, anti-poison into Nightwing's neck and the Dark Prince of Blüdhaven looked at her.

"Thanks, baby sis," he said so quietly that Static couldn't hear.

"No prob, big bro," Huntress responded (despite Nightwing turning 18 and moving out when she was 3, him and Huntress still had a good relationship).

The Bat anti-poison wasn't called quick-acting for nothing. Nightwing felt a wave of relief go over him as the poison stopped working and dissolved into his bloodstream, harmless. The Dark Prince of Blüdhaven stood up with the help of his baby sister (he was still suffering from blood loss) and managed to get to his wife. Huntress helped him kneel down beside his wife and the ex-Girl Wonder started working on picking the lock to free Raven.

Nightwing rubbed circles on Raven's back as he murmured comforting things as if comforting her after a nightmare. As soon as Raven felt her ankle be freed, she fell into her husband's arms and cried, murmuring things about her greatest fears (most of which included him dying or betraying her in the hero game or in their marriage).

"C'mon, Ray," he said, gently pushing her away so he could see her "Let's get outta here,"

"We can't leave yet," said Huntress, injecting an anti-drug serum into Catgirl "The Shadow Falcons have Stargirl, Supergirl and Gear,"

"Where's Zachary?" Raven asked, leaning into her husband for strength.

"He's healing Miss Martian, we found her buried in sand," said Static "They're at the Bio-ship,"

"So, what's the plan?" Flash asked, carrying Tigress bridal style "Tigress, Catgirl and Raven are in no shape to fight and Guardian probably has several broken ribs and Nightwing's low on blood,"

"Don't worry. For my plan I just need one of you to be able to fight," said Huntress.

Flash sighed.

"But first we need to take these lot to a safe place," said Static.

* * *

Next thing they knew; Nightwing, Raven, Guardian, Catgirl and Tigress (who had come to) were walking to the Bio-ship.

* * *

...THE PRESENT...

Princess Cee stormed into the room that contained Gear. Or, should I say, _did _contain Gear. When she entered the room, the Shadow Falcon Scientists were knocked-out. One was pinned to the wall by a bat-a-rang stuck through his shirt. Princess Cee took the note and scrunched it up. The note read; 'Told you, you didn't want to mess with me, sighed the Huntress'.

* * *

Supergirl continued to scream. The electricity bouncing up her arms and in her vains. Suddenly, the electricity was pulled away from her, giving her much needed relief, and shot at the Shadow Falcons. They jumped back. The cables along the floor came to life and wrapped around the Shadow Falcons, throwing them around before they were finally knocked-out.

Supergirl raised her head to see Static coming into a landing. He shot currents and opened up the straps over her wrists and ankles. Static positioned her on his disk and they got the heck outta there.

* * *

Stargirl struggled against the handcuffs as the Shadow Falcon sat next to her on the bed and ran his hand up her leg. She tried to kick but he lent on her legs. His hand went to her belt buckle.

"GET THE **** AWAY FROM ME!" Stargirl shouted, struggling with all her might.

The Shadow Falcon undid her belt buckle, undid her fly, peeled back the front of her shorts and got on top of her, caging her in. The moment he lent down to kiss her, a red-gloved hand grabbed the Shadow Falcon by the collar of his leather suit and threw him into the wall.

"You know, I don't take kindly to people who try and steal little girls' innocence!" said Flash, speeding up to the guy before kneeing him in the gut.

The Shadow Falcon passed out and Flash sped over to Stargirl. He vibrated his hand through the lock of the handcuffs and they clicked open. Stargirl immediately did up her fly and belt buckle and curled up. She had been playing brave from the moment she realized they were gonna rape her.

"C'mon, Star-Spangled Kid," Flash said "Time to go,"

Stargirl shook her head to regain her senses and nodded at the Fastest Man Alive.

"Let's go," she said "And I've settled on the name Stargirl,"

"Either way," Flash turned his back to her "Get on,"

Stargirl got on his back and Flash vibrated them both outta there, making a quick pit stop to grab her Cosmic Staff of course.

* * *

"WHERE ARE MY TEST SUBJECTS!" Princess Cee shouted.

* * *

Flash and Stargirl came to a skidding stop inside the Bio-ship.

"The scheduled zeta-beam is over 2 miles away and it comes in 5 minutes!" exclaimed Zachary.

"Is that it? Piece of cake," said a now fully healed Miss Martian "Take a seat,"

Everyone sat down and were thrown back in their chairs by the speed the Bio-ship flew at (if there was such a thing as a World Record for Fastest Speed Reached by a Bio-ship, it would have been broken).

They flew over the forest when the Bio-ship was surrounded by light and disappeared.

* * *

...WATCHTOWER LANDING BAY...

The Bio-ship landed with a thud. The Team and the now found Leaguers walked out. As Stargirl walked out, she saw the images of the Shadow Falcon about to rape her but then she saw the hand that had pulled the Shadow Falcon off her and she smiled.

"What happened?" Batman asked, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter stood beside him.

"To put it simply Bats," said Nightwing "Sending Young Justice in was a terrible decision,"

And they spent 2 hours explaining everything that happened, but it ended with Batman, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter apologizing for sending Young Justice in.

* * *

The Team walked towards the zeta-platform in the main hall.

"Good first mission?" Gear asked, standing next to Huntress.

"Well... we rescued several Leaguers and escaped a level 3 threat. So, yeah, good mission," said Huntress.

"I hope our next one is less... intense," said Static.

"Agreed," said Stargirl "Hey, Black Canary's a therapist right?"

"Yeah, why?" Supergirl asked.

"I just... need to... see her..." Stargirl awkwardly walked backwards down a different corridor "Bye!" she suddenly shouted and she ran off.

The rest of the Team looked at each other.

"Something must have happened to her on the mission," said Huntress.

They all murmured their agreement, decided she'd tell them when she wanted and they all zeta'd to their cities.

* * *

...WAYNE MANOR...

Helena sat on her bed later that night, looking over news reports on her laptop. Selena slid a door open and walked in, Helena snapped her laptop shut.

"Mom! Ever heard of knocking?" Helena asked.

"Wow, not even 13 yet and you have an attitude," said Selena "Your father told me what happened on the mission. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," said Helena, then she yawned "So where's Dad?"

"Him and S.T.R.I.P.E are having a... 'conversation'," said Selena, making air quotes with her fingers.

Helena laughed before she got under her duvet and her mother tucked her in like when she was little.

"G'night, Mom," Helena yawned "I love you,"

Selena smiled and put her daughter's laptop away.

"Good night, Helena," she said "I love you, too,"

* * *

...WATCHTOWER; CONFERENCE ROOM...

"HOW COULD YOU PUT THEM UP AGAINST THE SHADOW FALCONS?! EVEN I KNOW WHO THE SHADOW FALCONS ARE!" S.T.R.I.P.E shouted.

"We didn't know it was the Shadow Falcons," said Batman "I'm sorry,"

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! IT WASN'T _YOUR _DAUGHTER THAT GOT THIS CLOSE TO BEING RAPED BY THOSE SAVAGES!" S.T.R.I.P.E shouted.

That hit something in the Dark Knight. He glared the Daddy-Bats glare at the man in the suit.

"Both Stargirl and Huntress use technology that only they know how to use. If Huntress had been captured the Shadow Falcons would have done the same to her," said Batman, his voice low and without bite that just worried S.T.R.I.P.E more.

"What's your point?" S.T.R.I.P.E asked.

"Stargirl is your _step-_daughter," said the Dark Knight "Huntress is my _biological _daughter! And that's something very few members of the Justice League know so don't go running your mouth!"

S.T.R.I.P.E nodded and stepped back, a new-found respect for Batman worrying him.

* * *

...WAYNE MANOR...

Bruce looked in on his sleeping daughter. Helena was so peaceful. He walked across the room and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I'm sorry for sending you on that mission," he said "I love you,"

Helena groaned as she curled up. Bruce tucked her in and left the room. When she heard the door close, Helena opened her eyes and looked at the closed door.

"I love you too, Daddy," the ex-Girl Wonder said.

* * *

**[1] M.I.A is an army term meaning Missing In Action.**

**[2] Princess Cee is an OC.**

**[3] The Shadow Falcons are a group of my own invention.**

**This was SUCH a LOOOOOOOOOOOONG chapter! Hope you love! Please review!**


End file.
